The Girl with Jade Hairpin
by momamommam
Summary: Izumi, who seems ordinary at first glance, as a young and beautiful herbalist of the village deep in the mountain. Deep down, she hinds an extraordinary healing power. The normal life of a simple village girl has turns around the day that they discovered her power. To protect what she love, she becomes the key to reunited ninjas clans. (Shall we Date?: Ninja Love fan-fiction)
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

* * *

Sun rays slowly shown upon the small hut situated in the peaceful village. The light has awaken the bird that happily chirping setting the young lady to stirs in her peaceful sleep. Her long lashes flutter open reveal her beautiful emerald eyes, she sit up and stretch her hands while tying up her silken black hair into a ponytail. She changes into her plain green kimono which matches her eyes. This is how Izumi always start her day since she been abandon and live in this village for 18 years. She is grateful that the chief priest has taken her into his care and been looking after her ever since she was just a baby. Her beauty gradually grow and attract a lot of unwanted attention from men in the village. But of course, her overprotective chief priest or what she call him grandfather chase them all away. The young male villagers respect the chief priest so they are afraid of approaching his beloved granddaughter.

Izumi is getting ready and prepare for her job. She is to gather herbs and tend to sick villagers. When she steps outside her hut she stretch and take a deep breath before starting to head into the village.

"Good morning Izumi, the herbal tea you gave me last time is working. I feel so refresh I can work in the field today".

"Now now don't push your self too much oba-chan".

"If I was 20 years younger I'll ask you to be my bride but how about my son instead" the elderly man tease her when she given him medicinal herbs for his back pain.

"Hehe, I don't know what will grandfather says if he heard this" she said jokingly while the old man laugh out loud.

"Thanks for the massage you gave me last time. My shoulder feels lighter today".

"No problem, but you need to rest plenty so you can recover alright".

"Here, have these persimmons I just picked it up fresh from the trees this morning. Thank you for the medicine you gave. My son is fever is gone" the kind lady offer her a basket full of persimmons. She except the basket happily.

"Hey, Izumi will you come play with me when you are free?" Said the little boy

"Sure thing, but you have to drink the medicine I give you first"

"No way! It's so bitter I can't even swallow it!" she chuckle after the boy sticking out his tongue.

This is how it's always been like in this village. Izumi smile happily after tending the villagers. Most of the people who greeted her are elders and children of this village. What happen to the others of her age? Of Course, Izumi is very well like by all the villagers, but she wishes she has friends of her age. She did have a couple of girl friends but they are all married off to other village. She tried to make friends with village men her age but they would ignore her or greet her then went of to do their own things. She is unaware that she has a lot of secret admirers who stares at her from far away but are too scare of her grandfather wrath. That's the reason why Izumi never has any romantic relationship before. But she didn't mind it because she devotes herself into her job as a herbalist of this village.

She continue her round around the village and comes across an unfamiliar tall man with olive dishevelled hair in a blue kimono. He looks like a ronin with his katana hanging at his waist. The man stare at the basket full of persimmons that she carrying.

"Can I have some of that?" He pointed at the basket while his stomach is growling.

"Oh, of course go ahead. You are hungry aren't you? You can take all of this if you like".

"Wow, really you are too kind, but thanks I'll except your offer" said the ronin excepting the basket.

"By the way, where are you from I never seen your face around here before", she asked.

He start munching into a persimmon and reply her, "Yeah I'm new around here. I'm looking for someone in this village...oh by the way my name is Musashi Minamoto".

"I'm Izumi, the herbalist of this village. I might be able to help you. Do you know the name of the person you are looking for?"

"No not really but…" he trail off and didn't finish his sentence.

Izumi feels like she shouldn't pride into his business.

"If you want help or aren't feeling well come find me. It's nice to meet you Musashi. Please enjoy your persimmons. I'll be on my way now. See you around" She said cheerfully making Musashi smile. She waves him good bye and walk herself toward the familiar forest.

As she taking her normal pathway into the forest that she grew up. Suddenly, she heard the rustled in the bush. As she approach near the rustle she heard a soft whine. Izumi grab a long branch she found on the ground as a precautions. She carefully approaches near where the sound came from steadily not to startle what behinds the bush. She peek in to find what she didn't expected.

It is an injured wolf.

She carefully examine and see that its paw is bleeding, maybe from the hunter's trap.

"You poor thing", she softly exclaim while lower the long branch in her hand and coo it gently. It seems hostile at first but with her present or its wound, it drop the guard down. She grinds the herb she just collected that ease the pain for the wound.

"You'll be fine, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you", she carefully apply the herbs on to the wound of the poor wolf. It yelp from pain but still letting her treats him.

She look around to check if there is anyone around her.

'Sorry grandfather, no one is around so I am going to use 'that'.

Then she put her hands in front of the wound.

Like magic, there is a little glow from her hands and the wound gradually close itself like it was never there.

Her ability to heal wound was discover when she was 6. She healed the wounded hawk in front of her grandfather. The chief priest told her not to show this ability to anyone, maybe, this is the reason why he is so overprotective of her. She conceal this ability and don't used it if necessary or when no human is around. Instead, her grandfather taught her herbology because of her love of flowers and herbs in her young age. He said that she can heal using knowledge and not to depend on her special power too much. Izumi was encourage by her grandfather and Rennoshin, the doctor. They taught her all about medicinal herbs and plants. She haven't seen Rennoshin for years, but still misses him because he always taught her new things.

Once the wound close, she used her soaked handkerchief to wipe the blood that remains. The once opened wound now not a single trace left. The wolf sways its tail happily, full of gratitude it start limping toward her.

"Hey, easy there boy, the wound just close you need to rest a bit before you fully recover" she said while the wolf licking her face.

"Come stay with me for a while until you fully recover" the wolf bark back as if understand her and slowly follow her back to her small hut.

Little that she knows there were the pairs of eyes that had seen the secret Izumi and her grandfather trying to hide.

"We found her" said one of the figures in the shadow of the trees.

"Hey, no one said she is a beauty" another figure said with a cheery voice.

"Let's inform the others before we approach her" they both vanish after the last speech been said.

* * *

What do you think of my first chapter? Who do you think saw my OC using her ability? Please review or follow for more chapters.

Introducing my OC, Izumi. I've always uses this name in most of the otome game I played. I think it's sounds beautiful and the name mean 'spring (water source)' in Japanese. The name itself is uses as first name or surname, male or female.

I want her to be able to help herself, to be the opposite of damsel in distress. She craves knowledge and tries her best to better herself. She doesn't have to be good at physical fight but she can fight using her brain and has a mind of her own. I hope you like her.

Saizo: Shut up, Mommam! Stop blabbing and on to the next chapter!

Me: Geez, you have such a bad mouth Saizo. I kind of understand how Sasuke feels now... But I'm sure you'll grew fond of her ;) Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2: Found

_Here's 2nd chapter. I won't say too much because Saizo has taken my laptop as a hostage so I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Found**

* * *

A few days has pass since she found 'Shiro', the once wounded wolf now fully heal. He seems really attach to her and doesn't want to leave. She named him after a White Poppy she found on the way home.

"Ok Shiro, I'm going out to collect more herbs do you want to come?" The wolf reply back with a happy bark carrying basket in its mouth and follow her outside.

Midway to the mountain she heard the hawk cried from the sky.

"Oh, it's Hana! I haven't seen her for days now. I'm glad she's alright" the hawk landed softly on her shoulder.

There's something in her claw…

'Oh, It's her jade hairpin!' it was left with her when she was abandoned as a baby. She always kept it with her all the time and occasionally wear it. She must have drop it without knowing.

"I didn't know I dropped it at all, but thank you Hana, this is very important to me" she carefully take the jade hair pin back inside her kimono and stroke the hawk gently as a thanks.

Shiro eyes Hana suspiciously. He comes up to Izumi and rub his face on her leg while the hawk rubbing herself against her hand that stroke her. They both seems to fight for Izumi attention. It can sense that there are invisible sparks flying in the air when their gaze meet each other.

"It's alright you two, don't be so hostile" She tries to calm them down.

The wolf and the hawk look at the opposite way from each other.

'Well this is going to take a while for them to get used to each other' she sigh inwardly. "Let's go you two" both the hawk and the wolf follow her obediently.

* * *

The head priest has summon her to the temple, saying there is an urgent matter to discuss. She leave the hut in Shiro care and heading to the temple that she known since she was little.

'I wonder what grandfather has to discuss? Maybe his sore leg is acting up again. I better bring some medicine for him later' she wonder while approach the meeting room with his favorite herbal tea on tray.

Before she could inform that she is present at the close door, the discussion was already started without her. There are sounds of men others than grandfather behind the close door. Grandfather doesn't sound happy at all. 'Should I let them know that I'm here'. She knows that it's not good to eavesdrop but the next sentence startle her.

"Izumi is not from Kusunoki clan! Please leave this village immediately!" The chief priest furiously denied something she never heard of.

'Kusunoki clan?' She wonder but was interrupted again by the other man voice.

"Sir please, we come in peace. This village will be in danger if they found out about her healing ability".  
'Who is 'they'? Wait! how did they know of my healing ability? I am so careless! What will happen to me now?'. Her though run wild in her head. A few moment has passed with no sound coming out from the room and it seems like the chief priest finally confess.

"I've been caring for her for 18 years with no one know of her ability. How did you people find out"

"We've been searching her for many months now. Our searchers spotted her using healing ability on a wounded wolf in the forest near this village a few days ago. I'm certain that it is not too soon until Nobunaga Oda catches the tail wind of this. He's already know the last survivor of Kusunoki clan is somewhere. He will want to hunt her down and have her as his possession".

Another voice add in "I'm certain that you know about a false rumor of drinking the blood from Kusunoki clan will give the person an immortality. That's the reason why her clan was wiped out. This village will be in danger if she stays here" the man said with plain voice in contrast with the detail he just mentioned.

"Please sir we need to hurry otherwise this place wouldn't be safe anymore". The first man speak urgently but pause a few moment and said

"Izumi is the last survivor of Kusunoki clan. She is the key to win this war. We will need her to come with us". As the last sentence leave the man lips the shock makes her dropped the tea tray in her hand and the tea cup shatter.

"Izumi?" I didn't know whose voice it is that called my name but the door flew open. I was so shock, I started to shake like leaf.

In the room sit 5 strange men dressed in dark ninja attires.

"I'm sure you heard all of that judging from your reaction", the man with fiery red hair smirk as he look at my pale face I am sure he saw me shaking too.

I'm so shock I don't know what to say or do. The revelation of my identity was so overwhelming. I'm trying my best to calm myself down. One of the ninja politely said to me. "I'm so sorry princess you have to find out this way" he seems to take pity on me

"P..princess?" I didn't recognize the voice that left my lips since it was an octave higher.

"Yes you are our princess. Let make you sit down first so we can discuss this". The cheery voice man with orange hair said as he lead me inside the meeting room and sat me next to my grandfather who looking very shock like me. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and listen to them.

"I know you are probably surprised at these sudden event. But please rest assured, we will protect you with all our power. Well, let's start by introduce ourselves first. My name is Hanzo Hattori. I am the head of Iga ninja clan." Hanzo tries to lighten up the mood in the room first. He introduced himself with his dignify voice and bow slightly to me. He has the air of mature and reliability about him.

The fiery red hair man chime in and said "Hello, My name is Goemon Ishikawa from Iga village. Make sure to remember me. If you are lonely, you can come and talk to me anytime" said Goemon with flirtatiously voice. "Goemon! Watch your mouth in front of princess!" Hanzo warned but that doesn't stop Goemon from winking at me.

"I am Kotaro from Fuma Clan" said the silver hair man short but to the point.

The orange hair man that leaded me to my seat continue, "That's too short Kotoro, anyway it's me next. I'm Sasuke Sarutobi from Koga clan. I'm best at-".

But Sasuke speech was interrupt by the luscious navy hair man "I'm Saizo Kirigakure from Koga clan. Ignore that 'idiot' monkey, if you let him talk about himself he will never shut up". Saizo seems to be really mean toward Sasuke from the same clan as him.

"Hey Saizo! Take that back! Don't make me look dumb in front of Izumi.". They start bickering, which lighten up the heavy mood in the room a little until Hanzo clear his throat purposely.

Hanzo looking at me seriously and continue,"Izumi, you are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki. The missing princess of Kusunoki, the origin of ninjas." He paused a bit for her to process this important information in.

"In order to oppose Nobunaga, the Iga, Koga, and Fuma clans are joining. You are the symbol of that unity as the princess heir to the ninja origin. We are representative from each clans who oppose of Nobunaga Tyranny. We need you to come with us to Iga village, princess". After Hanzo finish there were a long silent you could have heard a pin drop.

When I gather myself together, I decided to voice out my thought, "W..wait a minute how am I supposed to believe all of this. It doesn't seems like I have a choice when you tell me all of this. This is all too sudden..."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you" Goemon softly pat on my head to calm me down.

"-but in exchange you can let me have some fun too!" Hanzo give Goemon a death glare but that didn't shaken him one bit.

'Oh dear, that didn't really helped much' I think inwardly

I took a deep breath and straighten my posture "Please give me some time alone with my grandfather" they look at each other and gradually exit the meeting room leaving me and grandfather alone in the room.

The chief priest start to speak first after he had been quiet far too long.

"I known of the Kusunoki clan ability to heal, even heard of that horrible rumor too. I took you in without knowing that you are the from Kusunoki clan. When I first discover that you can heal. I didn't want others to know of your ability to protect you. Please forgive me Izumi..." He confessed me. His voice slightly crack as the last word came out. He shut his eyes tightly. Too afraid to look at me.

I move to sit in front of him and take both of his hands into my hands.

"Please grandfather, there is nothing for you to apologize for. I am grateful you took care of me and love me like your own granddaughter. Thank you grandfather" he look at me with tearful eyes.

"I know this day will come at some point but I never expect it to happen like this". The chief priest said with a bitter voice.

"I have decided grandfather... I am going with them." The priest eyes widen as he heard this.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself if you do not want to Izumi, you can decline them".

"No grandfather, I'm doing it for myself." Determination in her voice. The priest knows that nothing can sway her decision now.

She continue. "And beside, if the enemy discover me while I'm staying here you and the villagers will be in danger. I don't want to risk it. I believe that these people can be trust".

"How do you know?" he asked.

"...My guts!" Her answer making the chief priest chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll return once everything sort out grandfather" she smile with a slightly wet eyes.

"I won't stop you now. You are a strong person, Izumi. This is your home, so you are welcome here anytime" he smiles at her.

"But while I'm gone please look after the villagers for me. Some of them are still under my care and you need to take the medicine for your sore leg frequently" worry started to clouded in her emerald eyes

"you don't need to worry about that and beside I can look after myself and the villagers, remember who taught you." The priest smile at her. He gather himself together and raised from his seat.

"Well you still need to discuss some detail with them so I'll let you be, gentlemen!" As he called them back and the ninjas return to their seats like they never left the room.

"You called, chief priest?" Said Goemon with a slightest grin.

"I leave my granddaughter in your care, please do whatever she wishes" the priest said and leave the room to the new founded ninja princess.

* * *

 _Here you go! That was quite a long chapter. What do you think? Please review or comment on anything about this chapter so I can improve it ;) Next chapter will be up soon, so stay tune!_

 _Saizo: Oh, let's see the next chapter will be..._

 _Me: WAH! No Saizo! Give me back my laptop!_

 _Sasuke: Seems like fun. Can I join in too?_

 _Me: Sasuke, get me back my laptop please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos before departure

**Chapter 3: Chaos before departure**

* * *

After grandfather left me in the room everyone attention shift on to me. Hanzo was the first to speak.

"Princess, we are-"

"Please just call me Izumi..." She is still not used to how they address her as a princess.

"I can not do that. You are our princess after all."

"Well Izumi," said Goemon whose Hanzo giving a glare "I hope you know what situation you are in right now so we need to ask you to pick one of us to be your bodyguard." He continue, "Well I'm the best choice at this so you can pick me to be you 'personal' bodyguard if you like".

Sasuke ignore Goemon remark and rises his hand excitedly "Pick me, pick me, you won't get bored if you are with me"

Saizo sigh and said "Only an idiot pick you Sasuke. Plus you are annoying. I don't mind if you going to pick me princess. It just another job for me"

"Hey, not again Saizo!" Sasuke whined.

"I'll be honor if you pick me princess" Kotaro state shortly with expressionless face, which stopped the bickering

She contemplate all of the suggestions from her new comrades

"I'm overwhelmed" she admitted "-but I need to make this clear. I hardly know each of you, so I'm not sure who I should pick"

"Well, you do have a point, let's all take a turn to look after you since we each need to teach you some knowledge of ninja. After all you are the symbol of our unity." Goemon suggested. "Let's take turn, I'll be guarding you first then"

"Hey that's not fair Goemon, I want to-" he stop mid-sentence, before throw himself at me, making me stumble back. A "thud" sound of shuriken pierced the cushion that I sat.

"Are you alright Izumi?!" Sasuke is on top of me looking worry. I blushed slightly, but confused at what is happening

"Shit! They know that we're here" Goemon swore.

Kotaro examine the shuriken "This belongs to Hachisuka clan"

"Change of plan everyone, protect this village!" Hanzo commanded "Sasuke look after the princess. The rest of you follow me outside now!" They all rush out leaving me and Sasuke behind.

"We need to find somewhere safe for you to hide, follow me Izumi" Sasuke grab my hand to make me stand up and drag me outside.

* * *

As we are outside, I can hear scream and sickening smell of smoke in the air. Someone had set the village on fire! This peaceful village has never once come across this horrendous scene. She doesn't want to go and hide while everyone is suffering. Without thinking she let go of Sasuke hands and dash to the direction where the smoke rises.

"Hey, Izumi!" He catch up to her in no time but the villagers are in panic. Saizo and Kotaro are trying to calm the villagers down, but it seems like no one is listening to them. Saizo notice Sasuke and Izumi.

"Hey Sasuke! I thought you will guide her to somewhere safe why is she here?!" Shout Saizo

"We don't have time for this" she said then took a deep breath and shout out

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! We need to put out the fire first!" Her shout grab the attention of the panic villagers bringing them back to sense. She lead everyone to the village's well while grab the bucket full of water. Everyone follow her and putting out the fire.

The ninjas were so surprised by her action but very impress. Her delicate form make them underestimated her independent and leadership. Her voice was full of power and authority. They helped the villagers putting out the fire.

The fire was out in no time. She examined the villagers who are injured, not too soon Hanzo and Goemon has return.

"What's happening here?"Hanzo couldn't hide the surprise in his voice when he see Izumi there with them.

"Well..." Sasuke said while turn his head to face where Izumi is.

"We put out the fire, three houses were damaged but no casualty or serious injury only small burns and scratches" she said while tending to her last patients.

"I'm very impress" said Goemon

"So, what happen to the one who's behind this?" asked Saizo

"Well, he's certainly from Hachisuka clan"

"Hachisuka clan?" Asked Izumi

"They are the traitor ninja clan who siding with Nobunaga" said Hanzo

"Then why did he wants to hurt me not just kidnap me? They want me alive are they not?" She asked

"So you notice too huh, lucky that it was only just him. He wants to test if you are the real ninja princess because if you are, we will certainly protected you, which we did to confirm him. He created this chaos so he could escape but we got him..."

She understand what happened to the Hachisuka ninja.

"You got guts, I give you that" said Saizo

"Yes, Izumi was so cool! I think I'm in love" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" She sounded surprised from the last statement.

Hanzo clear his throat, "Sasuke that was inappropriate"

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on you boy!" The chief priest suddenly appear out of no where

"Grandfather! Are you alright?!" I ran up to check if he is alright.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry I went to fetch more medicinal herbs when I saw the smoke from the village I rush back here as fast as I can, but you know with this old bones I only just got here."

"I'm happy that you are alright" she hugs him with relief.

"Well gentlemen, I must thank you for saving this village and Izumi. Please rest here tonight, you got a long journey tomorrow" the chief priest said leading them back to the temple.

* * *

When the dawn rises, Izumi packed her essential belonging and getting ready for her long journey. She feels sad that she has to leave the village, but in order to make the event of yesterday from repeating itself she needs to leave. Today she wore her hair up using her jade hairpin.

Once finished she turn to see Kotaro giving Shiro his breakfast, while the wolf wagging its tail happily. Last night, it was Kotaro who guarded her, she felt uncomfortable at first but him being silent making it seems like he doesn't exist. Shiro seems hostile at first when he saw him, but by morning it seems their bonding grew very fast. Kotaro is a quiet person but he is very well like by animals. Right now he is feeding his pet owl.

"Good morning princess, I prepared you breakfast". He greeted with expressionless face.

"Thank you Kotaro, please eat with me. You don't need to be so formal around me"

"No princess it is my duty to serve you and I already ate". He's too polite, she felt slightly uncomfortable. So she decided to bring up a subject of his pet owl.

"So what's the name of your owl? He' looks so tiny and cute!"

"This is Hosuke. He's a messenger owl..."

There was no conversation after that. Feeling awkward, she change her attention to Shiro.

"Shiro, are you coming with me?" the wolf reply with a cheerful bark

"So his name is Shiro."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you last night"

"So this was the wolf you used your ability to heal right?".

"..."

"It's alright, princess. I saw it that day with Goemon too"

"I'm sorry. It's my habit that I shouldn't say about my ability"

She quickly finish her breakfast and head to the temple to meet with the rest of the ninjas.

* * *

"Looking beautiful today Izumi" said Sasuke

"No flirting with my granddaughter boy!" Said the overprotective chief priest

"Good morning everyone" she said

"Your hairpin princess..." Said Hanzo

"What's wrong? Do we need to wear a disguise? Should I put it away?"

"No princess, you look beauti- I..I mean it has Kusunoki clan crest on it. You are certainly the true heir of Kusunoki clan".

"Then I need to put it away if I want to hide my identity" she said while pulling out the jade hairpin letting her hair hang loose. She put the hairpin back inside her kimono.

"W..well yes that is certainly true" Hanzo blushes slightly at the sight of her black luscious hair loosen and sway slightly. He swallowed and tries to calm down.

"Are you alright Hanzo? Do you have a fever? I can give you some cure." She was about to touch his forehead but he look the other way to stop her.

"N..no it's nothing, don't worry about me. It is time princess" said Hanzo giving a glare at Goemon who is trying to hold back his laughs from his flustered expression.

* * *

Along the way to the village's gate the people gather around to say farewell to her.

"Izumi, don't worry we'll manage here. We'll fix the village back in no time"

"Yes, I'm so happy you are going to be a bride" that was the first she heard of,

'Well, they're sure misunderstand the situation, but I wouldn't want to explain the real situation to them. I better leave it this way'. She thought inwardly.

"My son was sulking at home he should be here to say farewell to you"

"Hey, be happy OK, Izumi"

"Come back here anytime if you want"

Once they reached the village's gate, she turns to the chief priest and bows to him,

"Grandfather, I am leaving the village in you care" trying hide the fact that she is going to cry.

"This actually feels like I'm sending you out to be a bride" he tries to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry dear, and come back safe" he said while giving her a farewell hug.  
He step back and look at all of the master ninjas.

"Please take care of her" he bows to them.

"We will sir"

* * *

"M'lord" the dark figure appeared in front of a man sitting in a dim richly decorated room.

"What is it?" Said the man.

"We found one of our spy corpse at the river bed. It's seems that they have already found what we are looking for".

"Send out more of your spy, we need to catch up to them. Make sure the target is alive. I am sure you know what to do with the rest" he said coldly.

"It will be done" and the dark figure vanished.

* * *

 _That's the end of this chapter folks! I was surprise to see that people really did come and read this fanfiction! Thank you, **i'm an otaku DESU** ,for your review. You are my number one!_

 _I'm really happy even though there were only 8 of you out there in two days of posting this fanfiction. It is a nice start. Thank you for those who visited and read my fanfiction. I hope you will continue to support me. Please leave any review and click down there to follow for more chapters to come. I'll try my best to update a chapter daily. Seeya! - Momamommam_


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

**Chapter 4: Learning**

* * *

It has been two days since I started my journey with my new comrades. They take turns on guarding me with Shiro and Hana keeping their eye on me close by. Today, it is Sasuke turn to guard me. We are taking a break near the river bank. Kotaro and Shiro went to scout ahead while the rest are building a fire and catching a fish in the river. They wouldn't let me help and tell me to sit down at the small boulder near by. Hana was no where in sight. I sit there looking bored while Sasuke comes up to me.

"Are you tired Izumi?"

"I'm alright, Sasuke. Thanks for asking, I haven't thank you the last time you protected me. I couldn't have been here if it wasn't you who move me out of the way" I couldn't help but smile at him feeling grateful.

"Don't mention it" he said while scratching his cheek bashfully.

"Here you go, don't choke on it alright" said Saizo handing me a stick with freshly caught grilled fish. I accept it with a thanks.

"Hey, be nice to Izumi. She's delicate you know"

"Hah, what the hell are you saying idiot. You do remember how she shout and run with a bucket in her hand right. I'm sure she can handle herself and she certainly doesn't want you to called her delicate." Said Saizo

"That's right Sasuke, don't worry too much. I'm actually quite tough you know".

"While you said that, don't forget you still need to train the basic of being a ninja, maybe I should trained you first, once you finish your lunch come find me" said Saizo

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

"Sigh, you're so cute I don't know what to do" mumbling by Sasuke.

* * *

Once I finish my lunch, I tied my hair up in a ponytail and head to Saizo, with Sasuke tagging along with me.

"OK, your first lesson is to climb the tree"

"Tree climbing?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know we are up against fully skilled ninjas, you have no chance against them".

"So in other word, I need to find somewhere to hide right?"

"Yes" he said plainly.

"OK, this is easy" I said confidently.

"Hah, you should show me first" snorted Saizo

I was brought up by the forest. So climbing tree and high places to collect fruits and herbs is what I normally do. I climbed to the top branches in no time.

Sasuke didn't expected that I'll be able to do it, he stares at me with amaze in his eyes.

"See, I didn't have a bigmouth" I teased back at him.

"Alright you should know how to come down too right?"

I can normally climb down easily but it seems I was careless. I slip from midway down.

"Izumi!" I plunged down and expect the impact but it never came. I can feel someone catches me.

I was in Sasuke's arm. He caught me and put me down on the ground lightly.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm sorry I was careless, I'll be more careful next time"

"Don't make me worry like that" he said with a frown.

"You saved me again thank you"

"OK, that was not half bad except the climbing down part" Saizo interrupted.

"Sorry Saizo. I can normally climb high places because of my job back in the village. I was too careless just now because I wanted to prove it to you that I'm not a burden" she admitted sulking slightly.

"Next, is balancing on the rope" He cut me off then continue the training I never tries before

"Yes!"

"Don't baby her Sasuke. We are training!"

"Sasuke, I'll be alright"

Sasuke reluctantly stand aside but still keep an eye on me.

Saizo connect each end of the rope on the tree. The height is not so high above the ground. I try to balancing myself on the rope and walk across it to one end, but fail miserably. I fell down many times but get back up and tried again.

"You are a persistent one I give you that" said Saizo with a smirk

"Thank you, but I need to succeed first!" I lost count of how many time I failed but still get up again.

I was so close at reaching the other end, unfortunately, the next time I fell I landed my foot the wrong way and twisted my ankle. I sniffle the painful cry inside and continue.

"I think that's all for now, let's go back to the other" Saizo interrupt my training then picking me up and touch my hurt ankle which gave me a yelp.

"How did you kno-"

"Idoit! you need to know your limit too. Don't be so reckless" He flicked my forehead.

"Ow, there's no need for that. You know I'm injured right?"

"Bearing a pain is also a part of the training. Here, I'll take you back to the campfire" he reach his hand out for me to support.

I think Saizo might actually be a nice guy.

"Are you listening to me dumb dumb", apart from his mouth...

* * *

Since I twisted my ankle I was carried by Saizo all the way. I feel terrible that I am a burden, but he wouldn't let me walk myself as I may slow them down. I reluctantly let him carry me on his back until we arrive a cave at dusk.

"Let's sleep here tonight" said Kotaro

"You shouldn't have push her too much Saizo" said Goemon

"You want to carry her yourself?"

"I be glad to carry Izumi anytime" said Goemon

"No, thank you" I refuse him not wanting to be a burden to anyone.

"How cold" but he grin at me.

"My ankle wasn't that bad. I'll be on my feet again by tomorrow".

"Glad to hear" said Saizo.

I am all tired out from Saizo's intensive training... I should try to get some rest. I settle down in one corner of the cave. Goemon is on the look out for me today. He sitting up with his back resting on the wall of the cave next to me. I toss and turn slightly.

"What is it? You're getting nervous sleeping beside guys?"

"Well it's my second nights here...I'm trying to get use to it..." I admitted

"Hah, you haven't been with a man have you?"

"...Goodnight." I ignored him.

"I'll take that as a yes" he snicker and leave me be.

Shiro comes up and cuddle his body next to mine making me feel warm.

"Thanks, Shiro"

"Damn that wolf, he took my spot" said Sasuke

"Grrrrr..." Shiro seems really protective of me.

"Alright...alright, I was only kidding".

* * *

Surprisingly, I slept like a log that night. My ankle healed itself rather quickly. I'm glad I could walk again. I told Goemon that I'll be training again but this time I try it on a lower rope.

"You are not cut out for this, just give up". He said after I fall off many times.

"..."

"Why are you so stubborn. You want me to carry you that badly?

"No, don't disturb me I'm concentrating". He hold his palm in the air to let me know he has giving up on persuading me. He stands aside and keep an eye on me.

I took a deep breath and balancing myself while took a step. Then for the first time I walk across to the other side of the rope successfully."Yes! I did It!" I cried out happily

He looks surprise "Haha, you look like a kid"

"I can't help! I did it!"

"It's time to go" Saizo called out to me.

"Saizo look I did it!" I showed him again remember the feeling and walk across the rope smoothly.

"Hmph, good for you. But next time try it on a higher rope" said Saizo with a slight of sarcasm.

"Sure!" I am too happy to care about what he just said

* * *

We made quite a progress and arrive at the town where we will be resting for a night before continue our journey. I told Shiro to wait near the town gate. Before we enter the town, we agree on calling me, Chiyo, a rich merchant daughter who traveled with her hired bodyguard, to hide my identities.

It's a big town compare to my village. The town is bustling with shops and many goods that I never seen before. I couldn't help but become curious and excited.

"This town is amazing!" I exclaim

"You are too noisy..."said Saizo

"But I never visit such an amazing town before. There are so many things I never see back in the village".

"You and Sasuke are kind of similar. Getting work up like monkeys".

"Hey! How did I get involve in this conversation!" Sasuke sounded unhappy.

Goemon told us that he is going to 'gather' information and headed into a brothel. I'm not surprised by his personality. He is taking advantage of his good looks and charm to get what he want. I'm sure he'll have the 'informations' from the ladies in no time. After seeing Goemon, I realise that charm is one of the trick he is best at.

As we walk pass the kimono store I couldn't help but stare.

"Chiyo-san? Do you want to look at this shop? Hanzo sees me staring at the shop.

"Is it alright?" I look at all of them for a permission, feeling bad to make them wait but really want to go in.

"Sure" said Saizo with a sigh.

"Come on, Izumi is a girl after all"

"You idiot! What did we agree before enter the town?" He lower his voice and gritting his teeth.

"...Oops, a slip of tongue"

* * *

I enter the kimono store with Master Hanzo while hearing Sasuke and Saizo bickering outside.

"Welcome" greeted the friendly looking lady shopkeeper.

"My my, what a good looking couple you two are". She said while stares at me and master Hanzo.

'Do we look like a couple?' I thought inwardly while look at Master Hanzo, who look so taken back by the shopkeeper statement. He looks slightly flustered.

'I want to help them gather information. We'll just have to play along with her'

"Well thank you, I have only just arrive here with my husband" Master Hanzo look at me with wide eyes. I'm giving him a signal to play along. He composed himself and play along with me.

"I never saw so many beautiful kimono in one place before!" I said while looking around the shop.

"Yes, we only got the finest quality please choose whatever you like" said the lady shopkeeper.

"This blue one is so pretty but I can't decide between this green one either..." I couldn't help but get excited from the colorful selection of kimonos before of me.

"Either would look perfect on you" said Hanzo

"They are all so nice I can't decide. Oh, I'm sorry I got carried away"

"No, it is nice to see you looking happy, it reminds me that you are a girl after all"

"..."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The friendly shopkeeper snicker at our conversation.

"Hehe, you two make a great couple. I'm so jealous"

Master Hanzo's expression looks rigid...

"Why don't you help your wife choose. I'm sure she'll be happy with something you choose for her." Said the shopkeeper

'Wait, I didn't want to buy them. I'm only browsing to gather information from the shopkeeper'. I thought inwardly but it was too late. Master Hanzo has already studies the selection of kimonos carefully then place the blue kimono cloth with flower design next to me.

"Oh, your husband has a great taste! It looks wonderful on you."

"Yes it does look good on you her..."

"..." For just a moment I feel like he really was my husband. I shake that thought away.

"Thank you, you are too kind" I said to him bashfully

"So this is the first time you are in this town right?"

"Yes, It such a nice and peaceful town".

"At Least that's how it's looks from outside…" the shopkeeper looks slightly trouble.

That's my chance to ask for information!

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh this is just between us alright", She lower her voice. "-but recently there has been so many of Nobunaga men snooping around here. They such a barbaric bunch, I tell you. The other day, one of our town dried goods store has been damaged by them because they didn't pay the right amount of ransom. They killed one of our town men just because he was blocking their way. They even kidnap the women they like. I hope you do be careful".

"Please don't worry, I'll take care of her" said Hanzo.

* * *

It seems Nobunaga's power has reached this town. Once we're outside of the store Hanzo order Sasuke and Saizo to go and gather more information. Leaving me with Master Hanzo and Kotaro. They will be meet up again at the inn.

"I didn't know Nobunaga's men will be this cruel" I realized that this man need to be stop.

"That's why we are opposing him. We couldn't imagine if he become the next rural of Japan"

"By the way, Pr..Chiyo-san" Hanzo said softly

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you, you were trying to gather information for us right?" He couldn't help but grin.

"Hehe, I don't know what you talking about but thanks for the kimono" She feign ignorance.

"I'm sorry too" He suddenly apologize to me.

"For what?"

"It must be embarrassed to be misunderstand that we are a couple"

"You mean what the shopkeeper said?"

"Yes, I didn't think we would look that way"

"Is that bothering you?"

"N...no not at all, it just feels kind of...nice I think" He paused then continue "My father often says that it's past time I married"

"Ha ha ha, girls my age in the village are all married off too. It doesn't really bother me much. Don't worry you'll find someone eventually" she smile back at him.

* * *

Once we arrive at the inn. The beautiful innkeeper greeted us. She has the air of mystery and sexiness about her. I think that this might be the type of women master Goemon may like to 'meet'.

"Hello, welcome to our inn" said the beautiful innkeeper.

"Two room please" said Hanzo.

"I'm afraid we only have one room left, it seems that we are fully booked. I'm sure others inn are full too " the innkeeper looks apologetically

"Alright, we have no choice but to take it"

"Sorry for your inconvenient, your room is the farthest room at the right side. Please enjoy your stay". she bow at us politely.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-san, I guess we all need to share a room" Hanzo said

"I'll be on guard tonight" said Kotaro.

"Thank you for your hard work I'll be in your care".

Once we are in the room, we settle down ourselves and wait for the rest of the guys to arrive with information. I stare at the new kimono master Hanzo just brought for me. I decided I want to change so I asked them,

"Excuse me, but I want to get change. Do you mind leaving the room a few moment".

"A..Alright" said master Hanzo.

"Make a sound if there's anything" said Kotaro walking out of the room with master Hanzo and shut the door.

I take out the new kimono and smile. It is nice to get a new thing once in a while. I undressed my old kimono and put on the new one.

Just as I finish, I can feel something sharp poking at the back of me and a cold whisper.

"Don't move or make a sound".

I didn't see the person face but I remember her voice. It's the beautiful innkeeper, or not anymore. I realize that she's going to kidnap me. Before I could make any sound she move her hand to close my mouth. I can smell anesthetic which making me dizzy. With this type of drugs I knows that it would have put a full grown man to sleep within ten second. But it didn't fully worked on me.

While I grew up studying to be a herbalist, I occasionally experiment tiny doses of cure or poison on myself to see the effects without my grandfather know. Sometime the results backfire on me making me ill in bed several days but it accumulate tolerance within my body. Thanks to that painful days, my body can withstand certain poisons and drugs.

She drop her guard as she didn't know that the drug only gave me dizziness. I tried my best to get away from her and kicked the candle holder, which falls with a _'thud'_.

"Izumi? Are you alright? Excuse me but I'm coming in."

She lift me over her shoulder like I was a sack and carry me to the window ready to escape before the door flew open "Princess!"

She threw a smoke bomb on to the ground and quickly jump out of the window.

* * *

She escaped and took me into the dark forest. I try my best to struggle, but nothing seems to work.

"Why won't you go to sleep! Stop struggling little girl, be good or I'll stab you"

"You can't hurt me! You need to keep me alive right".

She slap me across the face making me see stars. I can tasted blood in my mouth.

"Hah, but I can do that. If you'll not shut up I'll smack that pretty face of yours again" She sneered.

"Who are you? Are you from Hachisuka clan?" I am trying to put on a brave face.

"I don't need to answer you that, we better move before your friends catch us up" she smile cruelly tying my hands and feet. She tried to drug me again with a stronger doses. The drug seems to work this time. She carry my limp body on her shoulder into deep dark forest.

In my dim conscious I can hear a wolf howl.

'Is that Shiro? Please lead them to me'.

That was my last thought before everything grew dark.

* * *

 _Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I need to cut here because it is too long. Next chapter will be up soon. Stay tune!_


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

* * *

"Dammit! You should have stay in the room even if she was changing" Goemon said while running with Hanzo and Kotaro in the forest. Saizo and Sasuke caught up with them on the way and helping them search for Izumi.

"The kidnapper is definitely a ninja, I can see they covered their tracks well." said Saizo.

"Let's split up and quickly search her" Sasuke looking very concern.

Goemon was on his own heading deeper into the forest when he heard a wolf howl

"Shiro?" Goemon quickly heading to the direction he heard the wolf.

The ember eyes beast was in his sight. He recognize Goemon and leading him to her. He follows the wolf closely, leading him deeper into the dark forest. Shiro stops a few yards as Goemon continue and come across an abandoned hut. He senses that there are enemies inside.

"What did you do to her face Oriku! We don't want the good to be damage!" Shout a man voice.

"Hmph, then you should just do it yourself. It wasn't easy you know. There are too many watch dogs. She struggle so much and I couldn't resist." That sound must be the kidnapper.

"How long until she's awake".

"I don't know but she need more doses compared to normal people".

"Whatever, we got her now. Chief will be happy to see this. Damn! I didn't know she's pretty. She's totally my type".

"Will you just shut up!".

Goemon notices that there are only two of them inside. The man just said 'chief' so this is the meeting point. Better hurry before more are coming. He planning on what he is going to do next then carefully approach the hut's window. He is peeking to see what he expected, a women and a man still arguing. He spotted Izumi lying unconscious with her hand and feet bounded on the floor. She wore the new kimono but already dirty and tattered. She has scratches all over her arms. There are trace of dried blood on her lips and her cheek swollen slightly.

'Dammit, what have they done to her! They'll pay for this.'

He quickly threw his shurikens and strike the man right in the chest. The man dropped down dead, but the women parry his shuriken. He sensed that she is a very skilled ninja.

"Well..well...if it isn't the handsome master Goemon. Coming to rescue your princess aren't you?" She sneered. It seems she knows about him.

"If you know then stand aside I don't want to hurt your beautiful face"

She giggle "Hehehe...if you want her then come and get her yourself!" after that been said, she sweeps his feet and threw her shuriken but he dodged them just in time. He kicked her and it landed right on her chin. She moved back a few feet and spits out her blood.

"You are pretty good for a traitor Hachisuka clan" He attacked her relentlessly.

"How do you... Shit! you tricked me!".

As the fight goes on he knows that he got the upper hand.

"Well I do want to play with you more but I don't have time for this" Oriku smirk, she realised that she can not win Goemon without a dirty trick. She dashed out of the hut and head into to the forest.

"Fire Dragon Dance!" the Fire Dragon flew toward Oriku, she barely dodged in time but the fire caught on to her clothes. She didn't forget to drop the lidded bomb before she left.

Goemon quickly grab the unconscious Izumi and dashed out of the house. He escaped just in time before the bomb destroyed the huts. The impact pushes him back a few feet making him tumble on the ground, she's is his arm safe and sound but Oriku has escaped.

"Whew, that was close. Better leave here before their reinforcement come"

Goemon cuts the rope around her hands and feet. He stands up and walk with the body of the unconscious girl on his back.

* * *

"Ugh..." My head feels like it splitting in two. I'm trying to open my eyes but it's too bright it hurts my eyes. I let my eyes adjust to the light first and slowly open them. My vision is still blur but I know a familiar figure in front of me. It's master Goemon.

"The drug is still in the system. Take some water and try to rest first, you are safe now" Master Goemon whisper softly and give me a bamboo tube full of water.

I feel slightly better after the fresh water washes my parched throat.

"Where are we?" I kneaded my temple while asking him

"We are waiting for rest of us to arrive here. Since we can't meet up at the town anymore. It's too dangerous now that they've identified you. The one who kidnapped you escaped." He look into her emerald eyes and continue.

"We are safe here for now. Your wolf was pretty clever, he found me when we searched you. He will probably leads the rest of us here soon."

"God, her punch hurts!" she touches her swollen cheek.

"Glad to hear. You sounded alright now. Here let me".Goemon laugh while moving closer to her to wrap a bandage around her scratched hand.

"Keep that on for now, we don't want it to infect" He was close to her she can feel his breath. Maybe it was the the cool morning air making her shiver slightly.

He wanted to teases her and give her a hug and a soft peck on the other side of her cheek that's not swollen. She frozen on the spot and the heat rises to her face while her heart quicken. No one has ever done this to her before.

"Don't make that face. You know I can't resist it" He teases her again.

"Hey, stop teasing me!" She got her voice back and tried to make herself sound angry but it came out like a yelp.

"Stop moving, you are cold right? I'm trying to warm you up. We can't build a fire here it'll attract too much attention. This will do for now".

Master Goemon's body heat comes in contact with her. It feels nice and warm but it raised her heart beats. Once she calm down, she tries to change the awkwardness by saying something.

"It seems I was out for a while...Thank you, master Goemon for saving me"

"Don't mention it you are not hurt anywhere else right?".

"No it's only the cheek and scratches. I'm not used to being treated as a patient. It's normally the other way round". She smile sheepishly.

He whisper into her ear while tighten the hug. "You are too naive sometime. It is men like me who will take advantage of you if you lower your guard. Didn't your overprotective grandfather teach you these things. Never trust the people you just met". She trying to shuffled away from his hug

"Ouch, so cold". Her reaction amused him. Goemon laugh and still holding on to her.

"Alright, since you look well enough. Let's get some training done while we wait". He released her and get ready. They start training at throwing a shurikens. He demonstrated her first then let her try. Izumi practiced then throw the shuriken several times but not a single one of them hits the target.

"This is harder than it looks"

"You just have no talent at this"

"Hey, atleast I'm trying. Don't discourage me!" she pout

"Haha, Alright, alright, don't making that face. It making you look like an octopus even more with your swollen cheek. Pff...Hahaha." He's holding on to his stomach while laughing at her face.

"Hmph!"

After his laughing fits he wiped his eyes and clear his throat. "Ahem, Let's try again, I'll correct your posture this time."

She gets ready to throw the shuriken again, but this time he moves closer to her and grab her hand from behind. It seems like he's embracing me.

"Your arm are too tense, let loose a bit". He whisper into her ear and move his hand to her hips to correct her posture.

"Urm… your hand master Goemon…" I squirmed.

"I'm teaching you. Concentrate!" He sounded serious

She trying to ignore the shiver she felt and concentrate on throwing. This time the shuriken fly and hit right in the middle of the target.

"I did it!"

"See, I'm a great teacher after all. Now, try without my help".

She tries again remember the posture he corrected her.

After two attempts the shuriken hit the target right in the center. Goemon watched with surprise.

"I'm a fast learner. Or maybe, it's the ninja's blood in me"

"Don't you think it's a fluke?"

"How rude! Let's try again I make sure to hit it in three attempts!" She challenged him

"Make it ten" He provokes her.

With all this bickering she felt a sense of happiness and another unknown feeling at the pit of her stomach. What is this feeling?

* * *

"Izumi!" Once they arrive Sasuke threw himself at her and hug her tight.

"Ugh...can't breath... Sasuke... Let me...go please"

"Oops, Sorry sorry. Are you alright? Oh my God! What happen to your face and your arms?!"

"Will you just calm down, you idiot!" Saizo smack Sasuke head with his fist.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Sorry for worrying you guys"

Shiro come up to lick her face, trying to sooth her.

"Thank you boy, you are my little hero" She smiles and giving him a hug and a pad on his head.

"I wish I am Shiro right now" said Sasuke looking at Shiro with jealousy

Shiro growls at Sasuke as if to keep him away from Izumi.

"Hey hey, I'm joking! Geez, not you too"

Hanzo looking at me apologetic

"You are hurt princess. I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful.". He looks really hurt

"Please accept my apology too princess. It was unacceptable that we couldn't protect you" said Kotaro. I can sense a slight gloominess in his voice. I need to cheer them up.

"Don't blame yourselves. I'm not that hurts anyway". She giving them a smile for reassurance.

"Look I trained with Goemon". She pointed at the shurikens which stuck at the central of the target.

"Woah way to go Izumi! Right in the middle". said Sasuke

"Yeah right, that was after ten attempts before she hit it"

"At least I hit it!"

They all look at Goemon and Izumi bickering, surprised at how they seems to be closer.

After our pleasant reunion. Hanzo asked Goemon to report of what happened. They decided it is too dangerous to stay at the same place for too long and start to get ready to leave.

Before we heading out Kotaro walks toward me.

"Princess, please change into this" Kotaro hand me back my old kimono and my other belonging. This will do for now since the one I am wearing is all dirty and tattered from all the struggle I attempted to escaped from the kidnapper.

"I'll keep a close look this time, don't worry"

"Urm… Kotaro you don't need to stare, just turn around will do".

* * *

 _Some action and fluff to compensate the cliffhanger from previous chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any comment or follow me for more chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6: Saltpeter and sugar

Chapter 6: Saltpeter and sugar

* * *

"Here, keep this with you. Only use it when necessary" Goemon handed Izumi a set of shurikens making her grin like a little girl receiving candies.

"Princess you seems to change. Normal girl wouldn't be happy if they received a weapons as a gift". Said Hanzo who can't help but smile at her reaction.

"Well, it's thanks to everyone. I see that when the time come, I need to be able to protect myself and everyone too. I don't want to be a burden to anyone".

"But 'only' when it's necessary. Please prioritize your safety first, alright? You need to let us do our job too" said Goemon.

It has been a couple of days since the kidnap incident. Izumi's swollen cheek and scratches has heal itself leaving only little bruises. She has trained shuriken throwing everyday and starting to improve drastically. Her chance of hitting the target is eight out of ten attempts.

Right now, Kotaro is teaching her on bomb making which really fascinate her. She finds it's a little similar to mixing the cure in herbology but instead of finding cure they end up with deathly explode. Kotaro is a good teacher, she patiently answer all her questions and demonstrating how to make types of bombs.

"So this powder is saltpeter mix together with sugar"

"Yes, this will give you smoke bomb. You can have this, princess" Kotaro handed her a small bomb-making bag.

"Thanks!" She accepted it cheerfully. Kotaro can't helped but smiles at her.

"Oh, Did Kotaro just smile?! Even the quiet one can not withstand your cuteness, Izumi"

"Hush, Sasuke. I appreciate more if you compliment my ability".

"Oh no, what's happening to Izumi. She starting to talk back to me now. Did you absorbed that from Saizo?!"

"Did you say something" Saizo is cracking his fists

"Nothing!"

Hana flew down lightly on Izumi's shoulder and rubbing her feather on her cheek. The hawk has a message from her grandfather, who is giving an update on the village. She quickly write a short note back to him, but not to worry him she didn't mention about the kidnap incident. While stroking Hana, she's reminding her of the wolf, Shiro. She realized that she haven't seen Shiro for a while now. 'Maybe he went back to his home already. I hopes he's alright'.

She quickly attached the message to Hana's leg and let her fly up to the sky. The sight is beautiful as she flew gracefully to an empty sky, yet she felt slightly home-sick.

It's been fun staying around them, but they will soon arrives Iga village in a few days. Hanzo and Goemon went ahead before the rest of them, leaving Izumi with Sasuke, Saizo and Kotaro to catch up later. Izumi enjoyed everyday so far, she has learned a lot of new things during this journey, but she knows that it must come to an end one day. She has gotten used to everyone now, they're started to feels like a family to her. She's happy that they will arrive Iga village soon, but felt slightly melancholic at the same time.

* * *

As they walk along the path in the forest, come an unexpected figured she remember.

"I remember you. You are Musashi Miyamoto, right?" She recalled his long disheveled olive colour hair and a blue kimono.

"Hmm... Do I know you?" Musashi doesn't seem to remember Izumi.

"Do you know him? His name does sound familiar..." said Saizo, eyeing Musashi suspiciously.

Musashi stare at me a few second and finally recognize me.

"Oh! You're the persimmon girl, my savior! I was almost starved to death and you safe me that day. Your name was ...umm...Asami, right?"

"It's Izumi" Sasuke corrected her name, "Who is this weirdo and why persimmon?".

When Musashi heard her name his demeanor started to change suddenly.

"Oh...your name is Izumi. It's such a shame but I'm afraid I need to have you come with me"

Once everyone heard that they stand in front of me and change their stance.

"What do you want from her?" Saizo asked with a low voice

"It's my job. They paid me to find the girl called Izumi and bring her back" said Musashi

"I'm afraid she'll not be going with you" Kotaro reply back at Musashi.

"Well you leave me no choice but to use force".

Once that being said he drew his katana.

It's three up against one but Musashi didn't look falter at all. He scanned around before jump and dash at an amazing speed in Izumi direction. Sasuke block him and kick back, while Musashi dodge his counter attack beautifully. Saizo jump in and tries to attack him with his chain and sickle but Musashi dodge every single one of his attack, he seems to be a very strong opponent.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke growled.

"I'm just a simple Ronin who's finding a way of sword. I'm searching for strong opponents to test my sword. You guys are not so bad yourself." He's looking like an unstoppable beast, with his tall figure and katana in hand.

Kotaro grabbed Izumi while jumping back a few feet and ready his gun. But before he could shoot Musashi swept his katana and slice Kotaro's gun in two. Kotoro shielded her again from Musashi grip. "I'm bad against long range weapon, fight me properly". Said Musashi.

"Be careful everyone, don't let down your guard!" Izumi didn't want to get in their way and wasn't sure what she need to do in this situation. All she could do right now is to encouraged them.

Suddenly, the shurikens fly in and almost hit her. Kotaro manage to block it away.

"Dammit! It's the traitors. We are surrounded!" Saizo exclaim.

The ninjas from Hachisuka clan has surrounded us when we were busy with Musashi.

"Well done, Musashi you've found her." It seems Musashi was hired by Hachisuka.

"Hey what are you guys doing here. I'm not finished with them yet!" Musashi yelled. He doesn't sound please at all.

"Your job is done here. Leave now, or we'll revoke your payment". Said the big man in a mask with a cold voice.

"I don't care about your damn gold! I want to fight them!".

"Hmph, you leave us no choice but to eliminate you too".

"Boys, take the girl and kill the rest." the leader of the group ordered his men.

"Kotaro, take her away from here!" Saizo shouted.

Before Izumi could say anything, Kotaro quickly throw a smoke bomb to create a confusion. She felt herself float in the air as he picks her up and jump from one trees to the other, trying to cut loose the pursuers.

"She's getting away. Follow them!" shouted the Hachisuka ninja.

"Oh no, you are going to play with me" Sasuke uses his ninjutsu to multiplies himself into ten.

Unexpectedly, Musashi are now fighting the Hachisuka ninja off for them. Saizo and Sasuke are trying to hold most of them back but a few has manage to follows Izumi and Kotaro relentlessly.

Unfortunately, one of their shuriken hits Kotaro on his back he let her down on the ground before he stumbled down.

"Kotaro!" She looks at his bleeding back with Shuriken still stuck on. It doesn't seems to hit the vital part of his body. He is still conscious but the wound seems to be quite deep. Izumi quickly look back to see four pursuers who has manage to catch up with them.

"Master Kotaro, hold on! Do not fall asleep!". His bleeding doesn't seem to stop. She needs to hurry and do something! Izumi quickly examine the content in her kimono pocket to see a bomb-making bag she just received from Kotaro. She sees the sleeping bomb she just created earlier. Kotaro has taught her how to make a smoke bomb, but she applies his teaching with herbology knowledge. She combined the smoke bomb with sleeping herbs, hoping it will become a sleeping bomb.

"Kotaro, do not breath in until I said so". She quickly told him before lights the bomb up and threw it toward the ninjas that are approaching them.

'Please work!' I prayed inwardly. The bomb popped with thick smoke rising out from it. Their pursuers seems to think that it was another smoke bomb and the smoke hits them directly. She instinctively closes her nose and mouth with her sleeve just waiting for the bomb to work anxiously. Despite the fact that this herbs doesn't work on her but she need to stay fully conscious and see what happen next. Their pursuers stance suddenly become unstable and they faint one by one.

"It worked! It's ok you can breath now, Kotaro" Izumi quickly support Kotaro into a thick buses far away from where they encountered their pursuers.

"Leave me princess..." Kotaro's gritting his teeth. It was painful for him to speak.

"No, I'll not leave you here. You will not died on my watch!" Kotaro was surprise to see a look of determination in her.

She checks his wound again and said "This is nothing you need to worry about, Kotaro" She smiles to rest assured him. "I'm going to pull out the shuriken. It's going to hurt for a moment so grab on to this hand" She let him know and give him my hand.

When he's ready, Izumi quickly pull out the shuriken as fast as she can. Kotaro didn't let out any sound, but she can feel his grip tighten strong enough to make her hand numb.

Before he'll lose any more blood, she quickly raised her hand on his wound and a soft glow gradually heals his wound in no time. She tears her kimono hem and wipe away the blood that remain. His wound is now close, not a single trace of scar left.

"Did you forgot that I can heal" She gives him a smile.

"Princess..." He didn't feel pain anymore only warmth from her hand that he still holding on.

"How are you feeling? You lose quite a lot of blood, so don't push yourself. I'll watch out so you should rest a bit." She is fully back in her herbalist mode.

Izumi tries to making him feel more comfortable by letting him rest on her lap and wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead. Kotaro's feels thankful for her kindness and feels a sense of warmth and fuzzy inside his chest.

"Thank you..." he whispered and slowly closed his eyes.

'What is this feeling?' But before his mind could wondered any further, the exhaustion hits him. He immediately fell asleep still holding on to her warm hand.

* * *

A slightly shorter chapter this time but packed with action and fluff~* Who do you think will end up with Izumi? Please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7: Furious

Chapter 7: Furious

* * *

While Kotaro's resting, Izumi quickly write a note addressing master Hanzo to sent her reinforcement from Iga. "Please take it to master Hanzo." she attached it to Hosuke, Kotaro's messenger owl. The owl seems to understand and fly off with her letter. "I hope Hosuke made it in time." She patiently wait for the help to come.

She waits and waits for any sign to arrive anxiously. After what she's felt like eternity, she heard a falcon cried.

The falcon seems to lead someone to her. Izumi didn't want to call out, unsure if that person is a friend or foe. She needs to stay on guard. Once she saw the figure, she sigh with relieve. It's master Goemon.

"Izumi! Are you alright?! I got the note... How's Kotaro..." Goemon push the word out while out of breath, he must have ran all the way here. He is accompanied by four ninjas from Iga village.

"I'm alright, same with master Kotaro. He just exhausted from the blood lose but he is alright now. I'm just letting him rest."

"Where's the other?" He seems to catch his breath now.

"That's what I want to know too, but they want me to hide, I don't want to be in their way". She feels horrible that she couldn't help them but hided.

"Don't worry. You have already done enough to help them. Plus, they're not that easily beaten. Don't forget that they're the best Koga's ninjas. They have to live up to their names." Goemon reassured her.

* * *

I quickly reported what happened while me and Kotaro were trying to escaped. Goemon seems please at my quick decision with the sleep bomb. He ordered one of the Iga ninja to look after Kotaro and let me lead them to the place I left Saizo and Sasuke behind.

"Stay close to me, we are not sure if the enemy are still around". I walked slightly behind master Goemon and point the way out.

"Hey we already defeated all of them why do you still want to fight us?!" I heard a familiar shout not too far from where we stand.

"That's Sasuke!" We head to the direction we heard a voice of Sasuke from.

"Let's see what happen before we approach them". We climbed the trees and look down.

The scene before me is making me sick to my stomach. There are blood everywhere, many body parts of lifeless bodies of Hachisuka ninjas scatter around on the ground. This is how war is, 'to kill or be killed'. I stray my eye away from the dead body and focus on what's happening right now.

Judging from Sasuke statement, it seems Musashi still wants to fight with them. I'm not sure if they are injured or not, since they are practically covered in blood. I couldn't tell if it was their own or someone else's blood, but judging at how they are still stand and move around freely confirmed me that they are alright, same goes with Musashi.

"We should stop now. It's pointless and I'm too tired for this" said Saizo. He sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, Saizo is not young any more give him a break!"

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm not that far apart in age from you!"

"If they can fight with each other. I think they are alright" Goemon whispered to me. "I wonder if I should give them a hand?" He asked me.

"Let me handle this!" Before Goemon could object me, I quickly jump down to the ground below me and land lightly. I walk briskly in front of the three figures to let them know that I'm here.

"Izumi!"

"Get back! This bastard is not finish with us yet!"

"Musashi!" I ignored Sasuke and Saizo warning and called out our opponent name.

"FIGHT ME!" I taunted at Musashi, testing him.

"Are you an idiot?!" Saizo shout at me but I ignore him.

"It's against my principle harm women or the unarmed, plus you are my savior so I won't hurt you." He said as she has expected.

"Then you have no business here. Your hirer is dead, so I'm no longer your target! What's more that you want? Is this how you repay your savior?!" I roared back at him furiously. Angry at his unreasonable and pointless fight.

All of them stare at me with surprise. It's seems my rant has finally reached Musashi when he replies,

"...God, you are scarier than I though. When you put it that way... I feel kinda bad now..." He scratches his head making his hair disheveled than before. Musashi seems to lost in thought for a few moment before continue, "You are right, I should repay you first before fighting with this two".

He stills want to fight... I thought of something and say,

"There are plenty of potential and great opponents in the village I'll be going to. You can practice your sword with them. But, promise me you won't kill them or fight them recklessly".

He looked at me and grin like a little boy, "Deal!"

"Thank goodness you accepted it" I sigh with relief. "Now, be nice to everyone here, alright" I smile at him once he sheathed his katana.

"Don't worry, once I make a promise I never go back on it!". He make a promise to me.

"Warn me not to make her mad" said Sasuke.

"That's our princess for you" said Goemon.

Saizo walk up to me and flick my forehead, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just feel like doing it".

"You are such a bully Saiz-"

My body start to feels heavy and I collapse into Saizo. He caught me in time.

"Oi! I didn't flicked your forehead that hard!" Saizo looking worry at me

"Hehe, I just felt relieve that's... all..." that was the last thing I said before I black out from fatigue.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's OK she's just tired from fatigue and stress. Let her rest and she'll be fine.

That person's... voice and smell... It feels so nostalgic...

I open my eyes to see that I'm in an unfamiliar room. "Oh, she's awake now. Hello Izumi, I didn't expect to see you here in this condition". I stare at the person that spoke to me and realize that it is my sensei, Rennoshin!

"Sensei! Why are you here?" I'm surprised to see him here.

"Yes, Hanzo called for me saying that his princess collapsed and want me to check on her. Since when did you become someone princess, hmm?" Sensei asked me but I didn't get the chance to tell him.

"It seems you and Ren know each other"

When I see master Hanzo face, I remembered what happened before I black out. "Master Hanzo... Thank you, for the reinforcement you sent and for worried about me" I said while trying to get up and bow to him. He stop me and force me back to my futon.

"Please, princess you don't need to thank me. It's my duty and I'm happy to help whatever you wishes. Everyone is worry about you right now. Please rest and get better. We can talk later". He reassured me making me feel safe. Once I relax, my eyes grows heavy and I felt into a deep slumber for the second time.

* * *

I realized later when I woke up again that I'm in Iga village already. Everyone come to visit my room when Rennoshin is checking on me.

"My my, you have a lot of admirer as usual." I'm not sure what's sensei mean while he was checking on my pulses.

"Princess how are you feeling?" Kotaro sounded worry. He looked much better from the last time I saw him.

"I'm alright Kotaro how's your wound? Still stiff or light headed?"

"Give me a break! For once, stop worrying about others. He's talking about you!" Saizo scolded her.

"Saizo is right, he was so worry when you fainted after he flicked your forehead." said Sasuke.

"Shut up idiot! Who said I was worry. I thought I damaged her brain when I did that" I can see his face changes color into shades of red. A sight I never see before.

"Saizo, just admit it. You are worried about me" I grinned wanting to see more of his reaction.

"Shut up! Patient should go back to sleep". He hissed at me as turn the other way to hide his expression.

"Hehe" I couldn't help but chuckle at Saizo reaction. I know he'll never admit it.

"Guys, guys, she just wakes up. Give her some space to breath, will you." Musashi who's sitting idly at the corner of the room called out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sasuke doesn't seems to trust Musashi entirely.

"I want to know how she's doing. She just fainted after we made a deal." He said nonchalantly.

"No need to worry. She was like a lioness when she roared at you. I think I need you to shout at me like that for a change. You definitely makes any men bow before you with that kind of shout" a typical flirtatious speech from Goemon, I can only give him a wry smile.

Although, they are bickering around, deep down I know everyone worried about me. It's making me feels warm and fuzzy inside, a similar feeling when I'm home. I soon realize that they are already like my family to me.

"Ahem!" That was Master Hanzo, letting us know that there are other present in this room. An unfamiliar elderly man I never met before is standing next to him. I slowly sit up with help from Kotaro.

"Greeting princess, please be at ease. I'm glad to see you awake. I am the Elder of this village. My son has told me a lot of courageous story about you." He gave me a kind smile, reminding me of mine grandfather who I miss dearly.

"I heard that you are knowledgeable in the art of herbs. You are both kind, brave and beautiful young women. You will make a fine bride one day." I wonder where this conversation is leading to as he continue.

"My son has been so worried sick when you arrived here unconscious. I never seen him like that before. Are you interested in my son?".

"Fa...Father, this is not the time for that!" Master Hanzo seems at lost with his father.

"Thank you, but that was over exaggerated, I only did what I felt right." I replied the first half of the his speech.

"Don't be so humble, I heard from everyone here".

The elder face suddenly change into a serious expression, making me straighten my posture.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know about Nobunaga plans to wipe out all the ninja clans".

"Yes..."

"There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Nobunaga" He pause to emphasize his next sentence. "-And for that we need you. The life of ninjas depends on you!"

I can feel the pressure on me. Am I that important as a figure? Am I fit to be one? Honestly, I can't control my anxiety and doubts.

'But I've already come this far, there is no turning back now!'

"Thank you sir, you made your point across me. I am humble to accept the position as the 'Unifier of Ninja' sir" I bow down before everyone in this room accepting my new role.

"Please rise princess. You are too perfect! I'm so jealous of whoever going to be your groom! Don't forget about my son alright!" He winks at me while break away the room tension.

"Father! That last statement was unnecessary!"

"It's because you are like this, that's why you are single until now. I need to help you out!".

"Please, father.." Master Hanzo face palming himself. I couldn't help but smile at both of them.

"We'll talk again later once you fully recover" the elder let me know before leaving the room in good mood.

Everyone letting me rest some more as Rennoshin said the visiting time is over.


	8. Chapter 8: Rumor

**Chapter 8: Rumor**

* * *

The next day, Izumi was fully back on her feet. She woke up feeling refresh from her restful sleep she didn't had for a while. With springs on her feet, and nothing to do, she decided to sweep the yard in front of her room.

Seeing an empty yard with no one around tells her that it was still quite early. As she is sweeping, she thinks back to the events that happened so far since she became ninja princess. To be honest she didn't expect to be hunted down and kidnapped. Those thought makes her shivered. But it was the right chose to leave her village, she can imagine how many innocent life would be involved in her own affair.

As Izumi sweeping while contemplating her thought, she was interrupted by a wings flapping noise. She look up at the source, only to find a beautiful falcon resting on a tree nearby.

She remembered the distinct feature of the dear falcon who helped her in times of need. It looks at her curiously from the tree branch.

"Hi there, you helped me the other day didn't you? Thank you for leading master Goemon to me." As if knowing, it flew down and perched on her shoulder. "Woah, I wasn't expected that. Your talons are rather sharp aren't you". The falcon was happy when she stroke it lightly, it reminded her of Hana.

"Here you are Hayatemaru". The unexpected voice of Hanzo comes up and the falcon flew to his shoulder. He noticed Izumi with a broom in her hands.

"We have maids to do that, princess. Please don't push yourself, you only just recovered."

"Don't worry master Hanzo. I need to do something in order to relax."

He still looked worry towards her, she decided that it's best to changed the subject.

"So that's is his name, Hayatemaru."

"Oh yes. I have taken care of him since I was a child". He giving Hayatemaru a stroke, which he happily excepted it with affection.

"I see. It was nice to meet you Hayatemaru". At the mention of the falcon, it flew over and perched on Izumi's shoulder again.

"This is a surprise..." Said Hanzo with amazed in his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"He's normally hostile toward strangers. He never show affection towards anyone except me."

"Hehe, I guess I have alway been well liked by animals. I have Shiro and Hana, remember". Hanzo gave her a gentle smile before his demeanor change into a serious one.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I have someone I want to introduce you too"

He snap his finger and appear a big girl standing beside him.

"You called, master Hanzo!"

"Yes." He didn't turn back to the big girl but focused his eyes to Izumi, "Princess, this is Kuma. She will be the one who trains you while you staying in Iga."

"Thank you, master Hanzo." Izumi nodded

"Greeting, my name is Kuma!" Kuma introduced herself again with a bow.

"Nice to meet you Kuma. Please called me Izumi." She gave her a polite bow.

"I got a few things to take care of so I'll be leaving the princess in your care."

"Certainly, master Hanzo."

"Let's go Hayatemaru." Hanzo left with with his falcon.

Once master Hanzo walk off, Kuma looked back at her with an unreadable expression. Izumi had a chance to take a closer look at her. She doesn't look far apart in age from Izumi. Kuma's expression seems stricken suddenly.

"Close combat will be your first lesson!" She said firmly at Izumi.

'Great! Something I never tried before. I'm really looking forward to this!' Izumi could not hold back her excitement and it shows in her eyes.

"Concentrate! I won't go easy on you just because you are a princess!"

"Yes, Please don't go easy on me!"

"Alright" then the training begin.

"That's it for today" said Kuma, without a hint of tiredness. On the other hand, Izumi holds her side and trying to catch her breath.

"Hah...hah...thank you... for your... guidance."

"You are a good student, I give you that. Just keep practising with your sword swing."

Once, Izumi has catch her breath, she voice out what has been on her mind to Kuma.

"I really want to be like you Kuma..."

"W-What?" Kuma sounded surprised.

"You are a great ninja I can tell from how master Hanzo trust me to you." Izumi can see a glimpse of blush on Kuma face,but she continue to speaks. "After your training I can see that you are strong. You must have worked really hard in order to be this great! I really look up to you!"

"I've nothing to offer you. Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm just stating the truth! You don't believe me?"

"I'm just surprise. With your good looks and everything why do you want to be like me?"

"Hey, stop talking about that!" Izumi pouts.

"Haha, I see you don't like people talking about looks. Stop pouting, It's as if I have a sister to take care of". Kuma has given her a smile for the first time. She looks so adorable in her natural smile.

"I like the sound of that! Let's get to know each other better". Izumi like the idea of having a friends who's a girl of her age.

However, Kuma expression seems to changed into a serious one. She looked at Izumi before asking her, "I want to asked you something. Please answer me honestly."

"What is it?"

"Are you and master Hanzo seeing each other?" Izumi wasn't expect this kind of question. She didn't seems to be joking about it.

"W-what? Where did you get that idea from?" Izumi stuttered.

"Yes or know." She looked quite intimidating all of sudden. Izumi gulped and shakes her head frantically.

"So you are not, I see..." She look slightly relieved. Izumi suddenly catch on the drift so she decided to asked Kuma herself this time.

"So you like master Hanzo?"

"W-What?! Am I that easy to read?" It's now Kuma turn to stuttered. She blushed at Izumi direct question. Her reaction answer Izumi question. "Hahaha, I see".

"Don't tell him!" She hind her face behind her hands.

"Don't worry I won't, I didn't know you have this side too", she grinned at her endearing reaction.

After she seems to calm down Kuma speaks to her, " I've been trying my best to tell him my feeling so many times, but he is so dense when it comes to the matter of love!" She sighed and continue, "Every girls have a freedom to love. For now, I could only look at him from a far. I'll try again after this war end." she look slightly forlorn.

"I'll be cheering for you, Kuma!" Izumi speaks cheerfully to lift her spirit up.

"Thanks Izumi, You are so adorable! I wish I have a sister like you." Kuma spread her arms and give Izumi a tight bear hug.

"Ugh...Kuma...I...can't...breath..."

* * *

After the long girl talk session with Kuma, Izumi decided it's time for her bath after training. She realized how sweaty she was. She asked the maid for the direction and head over to the bath alone.

Luckily there was on one using the bath right now. She grabs some fresh dry clothes and herbal oil then shut the bathroom door for privacy. Stripping down, she filled in the first bucket of water. Thinking back to her village she never has this kind of luxury but she shivered as the first cold water from the bucket hit her skin. She quickly rub herbal oil over her body and wash off before dipping herself in a hot bath.

"Hahh..." she sighed with relief. This is her reward after a long training session with Kuma. The hot water relaxed all her muscle in her body instantly. As she relaxing her mind drifted to what going to happen from now on after she has become the unifier of ninjas. Her minds is full of uncertainty about her roles from now on. As well as everyone, whose roles will also change. Will she have a hard time seeing them from now on? They've been traveling together for a while she couldn't help but think about the being of everyone.

As if speaks of the devil, there's a clatter sound outside the bathroom door interrupting Izumi thought. That person doesn't seems to knows that she's in here.

"I'm inside! Don't come in!" she yelled out to the person whose about to disturb her peace and privacy. But it was too late.

The door flew open reveals Goemon standing there with only a single towel around his waist. She looked away quickly hiding her body below the surface of water.

"Oh, you're in here..." said Goemon with a smirk on his face. Having a man seeing her in this venerable state, Izumi could nobly help but blushing furiously.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said don't come in!"

"What is there to be shy of. We already slept next to each other a few days ago". Goemon said with a vague meaning.

"Whatever your joke means, I don't care. You need to get out now!"

"But I only just got here. I want to take a bath too." Goemon could not help but tease her to see more of her flustered reaction. He found it entertaining winding her up, as he pretend to lean towards her gaining another yelp from her.

"You idiot! Get out now or I'll scream!"

But before Goemon could tease her anymore, Sasuke and Saizo enter the bathroom, also half naked.

"I-Izumi!" Sasuke sounded astonished. Saizo didn't say anything but seems to get what's happening here. Izumi feels slightly light headed, it seems that she has been in the hot water for too long. She realize she has to get out soon or she'll faint. She calm herself down before saying.

"I've been in the bath for too long. Let me get dress and I'll let you used the bath to your content, but can you all LEAVE." She said firmly at them.

"But I want to take a bath with you" Goemon teased her again.

"I did asked you nicely. Don't you dare come any closer! I'll scream if you don't leave this instant!" She snapped.

"R-Right everyone let's come back again later" said Sasuke.

"How annoying" Saizo sighed.

They finally leave the bathroom. But she was left mortify from what just happened.

While drying herself with clean cloth Izumi remembers that before she arrived Iga, this is a household full of men. Maybe it was not entirely their fault for walked in on her. Their daily routine must have changed due to her present here. She quietly forgive them in her mind, but there'll be no next time...

'Maybe I'll should have Shiro or someone stand guard at the door next time. There 's a lot of scars on their bodies. It must be tough being ninjas. But their job must have make them strong, their muscle look rather firm... Wait, what am I thinking?!'

* * *

After the unfortunate event in the bathroom, Izumi decided to distract herself by going sightseeing in Iga village. Right now she's wants to avoid the three persons who walked in on her previously.

Back in her room she changed into a beautiful green kimono that the maid has prepared. Never in her life has she worn such a beautiful kimono such as this. It must be expensive judging from the smooth and fine fabric the moves against her skin.

"This will do I think."She tied her hair up neatly in a bun with with her jade hairpin.

There's a sudden rushing noise before Sasuke burst into her room right after she was done with her hair. She could not help but screamed from being startled. "Kyaa!"

"Wah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." After he seeing that Izumi is fully clothes he go on speaking.

"I want to apologize about earlier. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to barged into the bathroom while you are in there." He didn't seems to be aware that he barged into her room too, but Izumi let it slide this time since she's fully clothed. His blushed seems to reminded her that he saw her naked, not entirely, but it still made her feel self conscious of her body. She looked away shyly but Sasuke seems to take it the wrong way.

"I-I mean...please don't hate me! If you want, I'll cut open my stomach for you!" Sasuke rambled and looked at Izumi pleadingly. Izumi quickly finds her voice and speaks to him before he does anything reckless when she saw him drawing his dagger.

"Urmm...calm down Sasuke. Don't do that...just...erm...be careful next time, alright?" She still could not look at him in the eyes.

However, there's a long silent in the air. It was unusual for Sasuke to be quiet so she turns to looked at him. He still here but he's staring right at her.

"W-What is it?" Izumi felt uncomfortable under his stares.

There was a long silent before he speaks."I didn't recognize you for second. You looking more like a princess in that outfit, I mean you are a princess but you look really beautiful right now...God you are too pretty it spells trouble!" He blabbled.

She feels slightly awkward at the situation she's in. But before she could say anything back to Sasuke, come the person she doesn't want to see the most. "Any trouble over here?"

"Goemon... What do you need?" Sasuke mood soured instantly, when he sees Goemon entered Izumi's room.

"Calm down kid." Sasuke's eye twitched. He doesn't like it when people treated him like a child, apart from Saizo.

Goemon continue to speaks, "I'm only hear because I heard her scream, what are you doing in her room anyway?"

She can feel tension building up between these two. Their stares never back down from each others. Izumi decided that she needs to cut in.

"I was about to go sightseeing in the village any of you want to be my guide?" She interrupted.

"Well, I'm not the best guys for this but I'll be glad too!" Sasuke mood changed back to a normal cheerful self, as well as the normal smug looks on Goemon face.

"I have to pass, Got something better to do."

"Well it's your loss. Come on Izumi!" said Sasuke as he lead her her outside in his quick usual manner.

"I better keep up my game." Goemon muttered after they left.

* * *

She realized later that the house she's staying in belongs to Hattori family and it is enormous! She didn't realized it until she exit the house gate. Iga village is full of greenery and nature beauty. Beautiful luscious green stretch before her eyes. People speaking lively while working in field, children singling and playing. She naively wishes that there this peace is undisturbed by the brewing war.

Izumi could not help but feel slightly homesick as the sight of Iga village reminded her of the village she left. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked noticed that she's being quiet far too long.

"I'm fine. It's just that the view here reminds me of my village."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"Thank you, Sasuke."

As they continue to walk around the village, they come to a stop when they met a group of lively ninjas. The ninjas seems quite pleased with Izumi presence, they even asked for her blessing. There seems to be a lot of strange rumors about Izumi going around. One rumor was that, she can give strength to a person by a mere touched. Another said that her shout can change a person's mind. Izumi wonders if this is Goemon doing...

She tried her best to uphold her reputation but it's quite overwhelm for her as the crowd begin to grow bigger and livelier.

"Our princess is so pretty!" said one of the lady ninja.

"I'm glad we have you as our unifier" another ninja chimed in

"I'm prepared to die for you princess!"

"Umm, please don't recklessly do that. Your family will be sad." She told the ninja

"Princess, please give me strength in my next mission!" one of the ninja kneel before Izumi and asked her to touch his head.

Izumi looked at Sasuke for help. "Guys, please, you making her feel uncomfortable!" Sasuke said firmly while blocking the crowd from her.

"Oh, we better make way for our princess. Please lead us and give us strength when the time come!" they happily make way for her and Sasuke.

'This is certainly master Goemon works! He must be the one who spread these rumors...' She sighed

Sasuke accompanied her back to the house. As they walk across the yard, they sees Musashi and Kotaro in a friendly sword duel. They stop as they notice Izumi.

"Hey Izumi!" Musashi wave at her.

"Princess." Kotaro bow politely.

Izumi's happy to see Kotaro fully back on his feet after the incident. "Hello, how is your training?"

"It is as you promise me. There are many opponents in this village. I'm having fun with this one right here." Typical Musashi's way of speaking. But Kotaro ignored Musashi statement and speaks to her.

"Princess, you went into the village just now?"

"Yes, everyone was nice to me. It just... the weird rumors that are spreading like a wild fire"

"Oh you mean rumors about you? Have you heard one about you using your mind controlling shout on me"

"Urm... that one is new to me."

"Yeah, But I'm OK with it. As long as I have someone to fight with." He seems content.

"It's great that you didn't think into it too much." Izumi smile wryly.

"But this is good too, princess" said Kotaro.

"Why is that?"

"High morale is what we need especially in time of war. You given them that and also...hope."

"It is nice when you put it that way. But I hate deceiving innocent people..."

"You worry too much Izumi. Loosen up or your face will wrinkle and your hair will fall"

At that statement she pouted. "Hey, that was unnecessary!"

Everyone join in the laugh even Kotaro who has a small smile curving the corners of his mouth.

* * *

The next day, master Hanzo has summoned Izumi to a meeting. Leaded by the maid, who shows her the way, they come to a stop in front of a room. The maid tap lightly at the door to inform everyone that her present. She thanks the maid and entered the meeting room to see everyone there. Their attention shifted toward her as she set herself down on the unoccupied seat.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"That's alright princess. We were just about to start."

Hanzo begin the discussion. "Princess, as our unifier, I want to inform you about the situation that we are in at the moment." Izumi straighten her posture, awaiting for the information that he was about to give.

"Currently we are seeking more troops from other ninjas clans to join our force against Nobunaga. There are three major clans; Kurohabaki, Togukure and Hachiyashu clans. The advantage would be ours if we have these clan as our allies. However, we have tried contacting them several times but there were no certain replies back from any clans."

He turns to Goemon and speaks to him."Speaking of that, Goemon, I will need you to-"

Izumi thought for just a moment and then, with a resolute "I'll go!" She interrupted Hanzo mid-sentence. The room was silent as if everyone were confused at her outburst. She confirmed her decision to everyone. "I'm going to ask them to join us myself."

"Princess!" Hanzo seems to gain his voice back.

"What's wrong? I am the unifier am I not? Isn't it my role to unify the rest of the ninjas if we want to win this fight against Nobunaga?"

"But it's too dangerous!"

"Let me make this clear, I'm not the princess who just sit back and wait for people to join me. I won't change my mind about this." Izumi folded her arms across her chest looking firmly at Hanzo who looks troubled by her statement.

"You are one stubborn girl." Saizo snorted

"Yes, you should know that once Izumi make her decision she never back down on it" said Sasuke with a small grin.

Hanzo seems to lost in thought for a second before he give in with a sighed. "Fine... but you need to go with someone."

"Oh! I volunteer!" Sasuke raised his hand vigorously .

"If this idiot is going, I need to keep him in-line. We are going on a diplomatic mission after all."

"Good idea Saizo" Kotaro agrees with him

"Hey, are you trying to say I don't have any diplomatic skills?!"

"Yes!" Everyone said firmly at the same time. Sasuke was taken back by the statement and sulk in the corner of the room.

Having permission from Hanzo, she could not help but feel excited about her first mission as a unifier. "Which clans are we going first?"

"You'll be going to Kurohabaki clan, who live in Iwashiro. I'm sure they'll easily agree in joining us, as the descendent of Kusunoki clan going to ask them herself. " Goemon answer her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself like that monkey now."

"Alright, Thank you master Hanzo!" She smile brightly while Hanzo admitted his defeated

"Hehehe, she already had us wrapped around her finger" Goemon muttered while looking at her triumph expression with amused.

My chapters are getting longer...Are you bored? Anyway, Guess what makes my day yesterday? ONE MORE REVIEW! Woohooo! Thank you so much you don't know how happy I am to receive a review. Love you! Who ever you are!

* * *

 _About pairing Izumi with Musashi, I'm afraid you are right that he's kinda…...off my list (I'm sorry!Please don't be dissapoint). But there are others possible love interests in this story. Don't worry it's not going to be a harem. I'll have to see how this will go first but thank you so much for the suggestion! - Love Momamommam_


	9. Chapter 9: First Mission

**Chapter 9: First Mission**

* * *

"Izumi! Look, I got us a three colors dumpling!" Kuma waves the scrumptious looking snacks in front of Izumi right after their training.

"Wow, it's so pretty and yummy looking!" Her eyes sparkles at the mouth watering sweet treats.

"Let's try it together! I'll get the tea ready." At that they giggled like little girls.

It didn't take long for Kuma and Izumi to become quite close as they shared stories and snacks with each other. Kuma strict demeanor never changed during the training, but once her lesson end she changed completely. Not only that she is a dependable, and cheerful person, Izumi knows that they both enjoyed each other companies. She felt glad that she finally has a close girl friend who she could openly talk about things that she can't with the guys, especially during this difficult time.

Couple of days has past and Izumi was soon to depart for her first mission. She tries to enjoy the peaceful moment as much as she can with Kuma. They are resting and enjoying tea at the veranda near the courtyard of the house. The greenery view and sounds of nature puts her mind at ease despite the raving war that currently going on.

It wasn't long before Izumi let her mind wonders. She couldn't help but think about what's awaits her in this first mission. Definitely excited, but at the same time afraid, she couldn't deny the anxiety that starting to grow in her chest. Will they get attack again? There's a high chance of conflict but she's prepared for it. Of course she was no fighter but a healer back when she was just a simple herbalist. The events that happened for this past few weeks proved to her that she needs to be able to fight in ordered to survive and reunite the clans, not only to protect herself but people she cares. She knows herself well that she wasn't one of those who sit idly and let people do things for her.

Her though was interrupted when a hand snatched her sweet dumpling away, just before she could munch into it. "Saizo! That's mine!" She reached for the sweet but no avail as he already took a bite.

"I was only testing for poison. Beside, you can't eat so much or you'll slow us down."

Her well formed lips pursed slightly at his remark. "That's so mean! Just admit that you want to eat it! _Besides_ , haven't I told you that poison rarely work on me."

"...I'll take note of that". Without care he took a second bites.

Izumi eyed her poor sweet treat that got eaten by the man before her with a sulk. "You're such a bully!...Ugh, My poor dumpling."

"Fine! Here!". He push the remained dumpling back to her hand.

"Yay!" There are only two dumplings left on the stick but it was better than nothing.

"Stop making such a big fuss over a stupid dumpling"

"But It's so yummy!" She munched into the dumpling. It didn't disappointed her as its sweet taste rejuvenated her from her long training with Kuma.

"Hahaha, It's seems you guys already forgotten about me. I wish I can talk like this with master Hanzo". Kuma chuckles at the sight of the two persons next to her.

Izumi swears she saw a small glint of amused in his eyes when he was picking on her. Her brows knitted. "I don't get you, Saizo. Are you being nice to me or not?"

Kuma couldn't help but laugh lightly at Izumi cluelessness. "Don't worry Izumi, I saw a lot of guy like him. They bully the person that they like."

"Hey! Don't lump me with her. She's like a kid I need to look after".

"How rude! Wait, is that why you always bullied Sasu-"

Saizo cuts her off."Anyway, you need to get ready for tomorrow. It's probably took us days to get to Kurohabaki clan."

"Right now?" Izumi looked back at Kuma.

"It's OK Izumi. You should go. We can have a girl's talk later when you are back!" Izumi couldn't helped but smile at the girl cheerful demeanor.

"Thanks Kuma. I'll see you later." She gave Kuma a quick nod before leaving with Saizo.

* * *

Izumi along with Saizo and Saskuke are heading toward Kurohabaki clan to asked them for alliance. The journey is going to be a long one. They spent most of their time traveling and taking a few rest along with training Izumi in self defense.

So far, training didn't go quite well for her. She is physically tired from her journey and the training didn't help her much either.

"...that'll do for now. Let's take a quick break." Saizo said sternly after the training.

"I'll fetch us some more water." Sasuke ran off with a water container.

Izumi awkward sit down heaving out a long breath. She didn't really care that Saizo is looking at her as she felt exhausted. She can't help but feel defeated with a mix of doubt, and a though of wanting to give up. To makes matter worst her exhaustion has starting to take on its toll, their traveling progress is slowed down because of her. _'But I told them that I need to be able to protect myself, I can't back out with my word! But... I am so tired...'_

"Hey you! You really are stubborn aren't you." Saizo snapped her out of her negative thought. She looked up at him and was surprise by a gentle pat on her head.

"If you are tired, you need to let us know don't just keep it bottle up inside. You have worked hard so at least give yourself some slack".

After hearing an unusual kind words from Saizo, Izumi couldn't fight back the tears that welled up. She quickly hide her face behind her knees and sniffle her cry while he stroking her head.

" _Sniffle_...I can't be this weak... Everyone is trying their best in this fight..."

"It's alright to show weakness, when Sasuke was little he always cried during training too"

"He did?"

"You have us to support, remember? Here have this", he pop something into her mouth. The sweet taste instantly lighten up her mood. She realized later that it was her favourite sweet dumpling.

"Better?" He leaned back to the tree trunk behind him.

"...Yes, thanks" she wipe away the tears with her sleeves and stand up right.

"Alright, when that idiot comes back with water, I'll tell him to get the fire pit ready for camping." She felt glad Saizo is here to support her. It's like she has a new big brother who is such a bullied but at the same time a kind person.

* * *

"Saizo, do I really need to do this?" Sasuke sounded unsure.

"What? Just do it or go home!"

"But I don't want to hurt her!"

"I'm not that weak! Don't hold back!" Izumi is all hyped up after letting out all her stress from the previous day.

"If I don't hold back you're going to be seriously hurt..."

"Then don't go easy and too hard alright"

"Easier said than done..."

She began to feel impatient at Sasuke. "Are you going to do it or not!" She raised her voice.

"Fine! Geez you are so scary sometime"

"Good! I'm ready!"

Today Izumi is back at self-defense training. Right now Sasuke is acting as an attacker while Izumi needs to tries and defend herself. Saizo is standing near by instructing what she should be doing in each situations.

"If you are being grabbed from behind then do this" Saizo demonstrated on Sasuke before letting her tries.

Finally, with a positive mind Izumi began to enjoyed the training, even if Saizo is a scary teacher he is very kind in his own way.

"Yay, I get a chance to hug Izumi!" Sasuke enthusiastically hug Izumi from behind. He took this chance to squeezed her in his embraced making her head rest upon his broad chest. He couldn't help but inhaled her scent from her hair. Even if they've been traveled for couple of days, she still smells wonderful to him.

Sasuke didn't get to enjoyed the moment for too long when Izumi accidentally slammed her elbow to Sasuke's stomach with too much force. "Oh gosh! Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it that hard!" She turn around to see Sasuke crouching on the floor.

"That wasn't half bad." It's the first time Izumi see Saizo genuinely smiled and praised her.

"Ugh...Saizo, I'm happy to see you smile but can we not teach her these moves. I won't have a chance to hug her from behind again!"

"Too late, I know it already." Izumi grinned sheepishly and give him a hand to stand up.

"Hey monkey, you should hurry and scout the mountain ahead. We need to be on our way soon."

"Alright! I'll show Izumi what I am made of!" Sasuke stretched and dash off at lightening speed.

"Don't push yourself too much!" Izumi called out after him before he disappeared.

"This doesn't mean your training end just yet! Start again!" Saizo stern tone is back.

"Yes!" Although Saizo mouth is awful, she knew that she has a strict yet kind brother.

* * *

They set up a camp near the creek went the sun was about to set. Saizo is catching fish for their dinner. Having already set a camp and fire pit Izumi decided to gather food supplies nearby with Sasuke.

While he's throwing down fruits from the tree to Izumi he started a conversation. "You are not upset over Saizo bullying you?"

"No, Don't worry I'm used to it now. Besides, I don't actually mind." She speaks while catches all the fruits he throws down.

"Haha, a lot of girls cried because of his harsh word. It's true that his mouth and personality are bad but deep down he is a nice guy!" He picked the berries from the buses.

"Hehe, I know. When you get over his harsh word he's like a strict big brother to you. Wait Sasuke, this is poisonous. We can't eat this. Anyway I think this is enough for now." After throwing away the inedible fruits they walk back to their camp to see Saizo gutting the fishes near the camp fire waiting for them.

"Hey idiots, where did you go off to?"

"She's not an idiot, alright." Sasuke spoke in a protective tone.

"How many time do I need to tell you to stop babying her." Seeing Saizo raised his voice, Izumi decided to interject before it leads to an argument.

"We were just gathering more food supplies from nearby. I see that you already prepare fishes. Thank you Saizo, Let me cook that fishes and you relax, alright?"

"Hmph, whatever." He put down the knife that used to gutted the fishes.

"Hey!" Sasuke was about to speak before Izumi raised her hand at him to signaled him that she doesn't mind Saizo attitude.

"Alright, I'll get the fire ready. You both sit down and relax" She speaks enthusiastically and start cooking their dinner.

Once the fish was cooked, she handed each of them a grilled fish. "Careful it's still hot."

"The fish tasted better when Izumi cooked this!" Sasuke munch into the fish happily.

"It's not me but Saizo that you need to praise. After all, he was the one who caught these delicious fishes." She speaks nonchalantly but it seems to makes Saizo lips curved up slightly.

"That the second smile I see on you today Saizo" said Sasuke with amazed in his eyes.

"...is there anything wrong with me smiling" His lips is back to a straight line again.

Sasuke turns to Izumi, "You are amazing. You're the first women who has ever makes him smiles. That's the kind of girl I like!" He grabbed her hands into his.

Before Izumi could come up with anything to say to Sasuke, they were interrupt by a shout of a child.

"Let me go!" All of them raised on their feet and look toward where the voice came from. It was a young boy around ten or more of age with a long scar on his left cheek. He was grabbed by a fully grown man more than half his size.

"You little brat! Tell me already, where is your damn village?!" The man was about to hit the young boy when Izumi impulsively throw a freshly picked fruit at him. It splattered all over his face making him stop on his track.

"Who did that?!" He look in the direction the fruit was thrown to see three of them standing not so far away from him.

Izumi gave him an icy glare seeing the man approached with a boy that was grabbed by his collar. "How embarrassing. Harassing a helpless little boy." She said coldly at the man.

"None of your damn business woman. Who the hell are you anyway?!"

" _That's none of your business_. But I can't overlook what you were about to do to that poor boy." Izumi retorted back at him.

"Stop sticking your nose in others business. This boy here, owned me."

The boy screamed and struggled, "He's lying! He want to know where my village is so that he could go and rob us!" The robber tighten his grip making the poor boy wriggle to escaped.

"Shut up!" He's about to hit the boy again when Izumi quickly approached the man and literally sweep him off his feet, just like what Saizo taught her. Sasuke whistles impressively at her from the distance.

Seeing that the boy is now free she speaks calmly in contrast with the stared dagger she gave to the robber. "Saizo, will you let me handle this?"

"...Go ahead, but don't over do it." He replied without care, knowing that she could handle this man without their help.

"Sasuke, don't you dare stop me"

"Don't worry. I won't."

Within a few moment the man is lying unconscious on the floor. Sasuke clapped, "Way to go Izumi! You have improved from the last time we've trained you. I feel like a mother bird seeing her baby fly off so fast. I'm so proud of you."

"I have great teachers." Izumi give a small smile and winked at Sasuke. She didn't know her actions had made Sasuke's heart pounded like crazy.

"Lady! You were so cool! I wish I can fight like you." The boy looked up at Izumi with admiration.

"It's thanks to these two behind me. Anyway, are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?" She look around at him to see that his knee is bleeding. She bend down and examined the wound closely.

"It's lucky that this isn't serious. Let me fix this quickly. It's only going to sting a little, alright." At the boy nods she lightly apply the medicine to his wound making the boy winced slightly. "This is going to surprise you. But it won't hurt, trust me." at that there a soft glow from her hands and his wound gradually close itself magically.

"I know of your ability but I never see it with my own eyes" Sasuke said with amazed while seeing the wound closes itself in no time.

The boy looked as amazed as Sasuke, She lightly tapped her lips to let him know to keep this a secret.

"So, what's a boy like you doing here?" Saizo who was quiet for a while asked the boy.

"I was playing by myself in the forest when I come across this man. He's a mountain bandit."

"You played by yourself in the forest? It's dangerous! What will happened if we're not here to rescued you?! Your parent would be devastated if something bad happened! Make this the last time alright?!" Saizo scolded him.

"Y-yes, sir..." He looked down like a little sad puppy. "I'm sorry... and thank you for saving me there."

Izumi give a tap on his head and asked him. "It's alright. At least you know now. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Izumi. The tall man here is Sasuke, and the scary looking man here is Saizo." She said cheerfully to lift the mood.

"Hmph!" Saizo doesn't seems to approved of her introduction of him.

"I'm Ichirou, I live in a village not far away from here"

"Well, Let's get you home before the sun set. Your parent are probably worried-sick by now. Can you put weight on your leg?" Izumi gave him a hand to supported the boy up but he still wobble slightly.

"Here you go!" Sasuke easily carry the boy on his shoulder.

"Woah!" He exclaimed then smile at the view from the top of Sasuke shoulder. "I wanna grow up to be tall just like you, Mister!" Ichirou smiles.

" _Mister_?! Kid, I'm not that old! Just called me Sasuke." Izumi giggled at their interaction, as the boy shows the way to his home.

* * *

 _I hope you won't be bored reading it until the end of the page. The beginning of this chapter with Izumi and Saizo, I think everyone have that moment in life when you are about to break and someone was there to support you. It was a great feeling that makes you feel you are not alone and it's okay to feel weak sometime._

 _Thank you, i'm an otaku DESU, for your continue support and review. The story will get better I'll promise!_

 _Hope the rest of you still follow me and read this fanfiction until the end. Review are very much appreciated because it really give me booze. Next chapter will be up soon! - Love momamommam_


	10. Chapter 10: Loose tongue

**Chapter 10: Loose tongue**

* * *

Fortunately for them, Ichirou's village happens to be where they are heading, the Kurohabaki clan. It didn't took them long since Ichirou shows them the short cut to his home. The village is situated in the middle of the forrest, hence it was hard for the enemies, or outsiders to find.

They arrived the destination just before the sun dip below the they entered , they noticed that everyone seems to be in a state of panic. It appears that their timing was bad, until one of the elderly man spotted them. "Ichirou! Thank goodness you're safe. Your father was so worry." He sighted with relieved seeing Ichirou.

"Ichirou! Where were you? We were so worried. Are you hurt anywhere?" said the young woman who looked quite concern for Ichirou well being. They watch as people gather around them bombarding Ichirou with questions. The boy smile wryly and answers some of the questions to the villagers. He is pretty well known by the all the villagers.

"Ichirou!" An agitate looking man with a stubble beard rush towards them.

"Father!" Hearing that, Sasuke lower the boy on the ground and let him run to his father. Izumi felt glad to see that his knee has completely recovered.

"Thank god, you're alright! I can't lose you after your mother..." His big frame covered Ichirou entirely as he tighten his hug and buried his face in his son's shoulder.

Once he let go of Ichirou, his eyes met with Izumi and the group. "Who are these people?" He looks toward his son for an answer.

"Father, these people rescued me from the mountain bandit. If it wasn't for them I don't know what will happened to me."

"What?! How many time I told you not to go into the forest alone! Remember the last time you got that scar?!" He scolded his son.

"I'm sorry..." He look down to the ground, guilty of having worried everyone including his father.

"I'll talk to you later about this but I must see to your rescuers first." Ichirou's father said to his sons sternly before look back toward Izumi and the group with a softer gaze. "Thank you so much for rescued my son. I'm Noboru Kurohabaki, the head of this village. May I please know the names of my son rescuers?" That took them by surprised. They didn't expected Ichirou to be the son of the Kurohabaki head clan.

Izumi composed herself. "Greeting sir, my name is Izumi Kusunoki. This is Sasuke Sarutobi and Saizo Kirigakure." She introduced themselves before bow down politely.

"Did you just say Kusunoki?!" he exclaimed, his eyes widen when he heard her name.

His reaction toward her name shows them that he knows of Izumi's origin. Seeing that, she straighten her posture and introduced herself formally. "Yes sir, it is as you heard. I am the ninja princess. The last descendent of the Kusunoki clan." All eyes turns towards her.

Noboru seems slightly taken back before composed himself. "...Excused my rudeness princess. You must have come a long way. Let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?" He said politely and leads the way to his house.

Along the way Ichirou who was walking beside Izumi speak out innocently. "Izumi! I didn't know you're a ninja princess! No wonder you beat the hell out of that bandit!" He is clinging to her arm, as Sasuke eyeing him jealously.

"Ichirou, show some respect toward the princess! I'm sorry of his rudeness. He lost his mother since he was little."

"That's alright master Noboru. I'm happy he is all better now." She doesn't mind the boy free spirit attitude.

"Better?" Noboru asked

"Ah, sorry I forgot to mention. My knee was injured earlier but Izumi healed me back to normal!"

"Not so loud kid..." Saizo muttered.

"Yes, Ichirou. Please don't say that to anyone alright, it's our secret". Izumi tap lightly on her lips playfully.

They arrive the humble looking mansion and was brought to the meeting room of the clan. Ichirou reluctantly leave the room when his father asked him to. Once they're seated he begins the discussion.

"I must thank you again for rescued my son and even healed him, princess". He bowed.

"There's no need to thank us master Noboru. We only did what's right and I couldn't just leave him."

"I am happy that our unifier is a skilled and a kind heart person. Not only that you are beautiful from the outside but inside as well."

Izumi blushed slightly at his praise. "Thank you master Noboru." Izumi clear her throat then continue, "I hope you know that we are here on a mission to unify the rest of the ninja clans to fight against Nobunaga. We are in need of your assistant. I hope you would join our cause." She cut right to the chase.

Noboru straightened his posture and look directly at her eyes. "I do apologized for the delay of replying your early invitation. We were unsure whether to put ourselves in the current war. But seeing that Nobunaga has recently scheming in wiping out the ninja's clans, we could no longer sit still either. Apart from that, you have shown me that you are a capable leader and a unifier. I would be honored to join force in your fight against Nobunaga. In order to repay what you did for me and Ichirou. I humbly except your offer." He gave them a deep bow.

"Please rise master Noboru" she looked into his eye and continue, "I am very glad to hear that, but time are of the essence we need to discuss the latest situation with you. Saizo, please take it over from here."

Saizo give her an acknowledged nodded. "Thank you princess." His demeanor has changed completely into a diplomat. Sasuke sit there quietly, satisfied at how the situation unfold in front of him. He felt proud of how Izumi has handled the discussion excellently.

As the discussion come to a close, Noburo speaks "It's getting dark now, princess. I think it's best you rest here tonight. I'll discuss this with my council and send the troops and weapons once it ready in a few weeks." He insist on letting them stay over night before heading back.

"Thank you master Noboru. We'll take you up on that offer and leave for Iga tomorrow." Said Izumi

"Are you going back already?! Please stay here longer and be my bride" Ichirou seems to be eavesdropped on them, he bursts out from where he was hiding earlier.

"You seems to have more rivals day by days" Sasuke frowns at Saizo remark.

"Ichirou! We are still discussing important things right now! Leave right this instant!" Noboru speaks sternly at his young son.

"It's alright master Noboru. He'll know of this sooner or later." Izumi speaks toward Ichirou, "Thanks for the offer Ichirou. But your father and I, are fighting to protect what is important to us. So I can't be here, neither be your bride." She speaks honestly to him.

"...I'll grow up quickly and I'll asked you again one day!" Izumi lips curl up at seeing the determination in his eye. She tap his head lightly and give him the playful smile, "We'll see about that."

"Your kid is a persistence one." Saizo speaks informally to Noboru who reply back casually.

"Haha, I know right. That's one good trait of him until he took it a little too serious. Just like his late mother..."

* * *

The villagers and the ninjas of Kurohabaki clan were happy to hear that Ichirou, the son of their clan head was saved by the ninja princess. They were a buzz as they prepared for a feast to welcome them.

"Please join us princess!" The excited lady poured Izumi a cup of local rice wine. "Yes, princess please have this rice wine. It's our pride and joy!" Another chimed in.

"Hehe, well I take just a sip alright." Izumi politely accepted the cup. She knows that she has a low tolerance of alcohol and rarely drank back at her village. Personally she try her best to avoided drinking since she had a bad past of being drunk...

"Don't get drunk" warned Saizo, who sitting besides her.

"Don't worry, I know my limit." She whispered to Saizo.

Right now, Sasuke are surrounded by the men from the village. They are having a conversation that Izumi can barely hear.

"So you travelled with the princess?! I'm so jealous of you!" said one of the village man. "Is it true that she has a special ability to give power to those she touched." Sasuke still wonders how on earth the rumors could spread to even here.

"I wish I can get a closer look at her lovely face but that guy there just gave me a dirty look." Sasuke looks towards the subjects of the conversation, Saizo is nonchalantly taking a sip of rice wine next to Izumi, who seems to be enjoying a conversation with the ladies next to her.

"Can't you get us closer to your princess, I want to talk to her!"

"Hey, Don't you dare hit on her!" He growled. He realized that he became over protective of her since starting this mission.

"Hahaha does that mean you have a feeling for her?"

He blushed slightly "...So what's wrong with it?!"

"Hahaha, I love your honesty. I bet you have so many rivals you can barely counted. Anyway, forget about that. Let's drink!" He ignored Sasuke confession and rises his cup.

"To princess Izumi! The unifier of the ninjas!" The men raised their cup high in the air.

Cups after cups has been poured for Sasuke. He seems to be enjoying himself, far too much.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

I think I had too much too drink. I can feel the room is spinning while lying face up on the floor.

This sucks so bad, I can't believe how much these men can drink!'

I think I can see Izumi from the corner of my eyes. I think she noticed me seeing that she's walking over to me now.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Her worry face really makes my heart beat faster.

"Am All...riiighty", I can barely comprehend the slurred words that came out from my mouth.

"Oh boy, you had quite a lot aren't you. Come on, let's get you some fresh air." She plopped my arm onto her small shoulder and support me out of the room. She sat me down on the veranda facing the garden of this house.

"Wait here, I'll go get you some water." She leave to get me water. She's too kind, I can't stand the gazed that those guys gave her when she walked pass them. The jealousy I tried to hide gradually raised up.

The cool night breeze hit my face making me feel slightly sober. I sit there in silent for a few moment until Izumi arrived back with a cup of water.

"Here, have some water." She handed me a cup, I reach to grab the cup but she jumped with surprise and dropped the cup on the floor.

I noticed later that it wasn't the cup I grabbed but her hand once I heard the clatter sound of cup on the floor. But I didn't let go of her hand. I didn't want to. It seems the booze has clouded my sense of reasoning.

"I like you, Izumi" I blurted out.

"Sasuke, how many time you told-"

"I'm serious!" I wanted her to take me seriously. I tighten my grip on her hand slightly, trying my best to convey my feeling.

There is an uncomfortable silence in the air. She touched my hand that grab her, and tap it lightly for me to release her. I loosen my grip but didn't let go completely.

She sighed and look at me in the eye before she continue. "I'm flatter Sasuke. But, I need to be honest with you...I can't... right now... I really like you but only as a family. I don't want this to interfere with how we are."

Her honesty certainly hurts. "I won't give up! Please think about it if I asked you next time." Persistence is the key to success. This reminded me of that stupid kid earlier.

Izumi looked around troubled by my confession. But before anything can be said, Saizo appeared suddenly "Here you are!" He smacked my head hard, I could actually see stars. I crouching down rubbing aching head that Saizo inflicted on me. Ow, damn you Saizo! Why can't he be gentle with me...? Wait, is he ever gentle with anyone?

But I soon realized that Saizo was actually snap me back to my sense. He probably saw what happened earlier, and help Izumi out. 'Crap! how will Izumi acts around me after this?'

"It's time for an idiot like you to go to sleep! You too Izumi! We are leaving early in the morning!" He speaks sternly to me and her.

"Y-yes Saizo, good night both of you." She stumbled with her word slightly before leaving me with Saizo.

"Alright, let's go shall we?" Saizo grab me by my back collar. I didn't struggled and let him dragging me back to my room. I was far too tired and hurt to fight back.

* * *

Despite the comfortable bed, Izumi could barely sleep due to the event from last night. She thanked Saizo inwardly for saving her in that situation. Izumi can honestly said to herself that she likes Sasuke but not in a romantic way. These past few weeks has proven to her that he's like a family to her. She can't reciprocate back the feeling he had towards her.

She groan inwardly thinking about the awkwardness she has to face when traveling back to Iga with Sasuke today. She feels troubled remembering the words he said.

"Izumi..." Speaks of the devil, Sasuke tap lightly on her door, when she gotten ready to leave the room.

"Y-Yes." She stumble with her word, didn't dare to look at him in the eye. She could feel awkwardness in the air.

Seeing that, Sasuke sighed remembered some of the things he told her last night when he was drunk. He knows that he needs to apologize to her about yesterday. "I'm really sorry about last night. I was drunk and show you my embarrassing side... Erm...You know what, I'll let you hit me as much as you want but please don't hate me!"

"Sasuke...You know that I can't hit you without a reason. Kuma taught me that everyone have the right to love someone. You are the same. I won't stop you, but let me get one thing straight." She take a deep breath and decided to make it clear to him, once again. "Sasuke you have been kind and cheering me on for these past weeks. I could honestly say that you were one of the main drive that supported me in this mission. I like your cheerfulness and caring attitude. I really like you Sasuke, but only as a family. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I can't return the same feeling you have for me." Her voice was full with sincerity.

"...It's alright Izumi." Sasuke looked down and mumbled with disappointment in his voice.

It was inevitable to hurt is feeling, but she needs to make it clear to him. But she can't help regretting slightly when she sees a sad looking Sasuke in front of her. "I'm sorry Sasuke..."

He could not stand seeing her sad because of him so he gives her his usual goofy smile. "It okay, don't worry Izumi." He tapped her head lightly as if she was a child. "Come on, I want to see that smile on your face" he urged her to smile by tickled her.

"Eeek! Ahhahaha! Stop it Sasuke! Ahahaha. Sasuke!" She screamed and laugh when she tried her best to wriggle away from him but no avail.

Her breathing become ragged from the laughing fits, when he finally let her go. "Haha you need to see your face. It was priceless!" He snickered.

"Sasuke! Don't ever tickle me again!" She shows him a disapproval pouted

"Hahaha, now we're even!" He said and grinned at her reaction.

"Geez, fine! I'll let you win this time. Anyway, I need to go and thanks master Noburo for his hospitality. I'll be right back alright" Izumi gave him a small smile seeing that they are back to normal and leave to see Noboru.

Saizo arrived hearing Izumi laughter earlier. He decided to reveal himself after she has left the room.

"What was that just now?" Saizo asked.

"...Nothing." Sasuke look towards the other way. They have been through together long enough to understand each other. Saizo know right away that he was rejected by her. "Giving up already?" He snorted.

"No." Sasuke said firmly.

"Hah...you're as stubborn as ever. What's the deal with people around her these day." He sighed.

"Are you my rival too?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Dumbass. Do not lump me with you! I only kick you back when you are off the line..."

That was Saizo way of saying, 'Don't worry. I watch out for you.' His gruff tone didn't concealed the kindness behind his words.

Hearing that Sasuke bursts with gratitude. "Thanks Saizo! You're the best!" He was about to throw himself at Saizo but stop at mid way, when he sees the chain and sickles out. He back off slightly before there is any blood bath.

"You stupid monkey brainless idiot! Stop making that goofy grin, it's really ticking me off!" He gave Sasuke a hard shoved, but Sasuke laughter can not be stop. He understand that this is how Saizo had always cheered him up. He knows he cares for him in his own violence ways...

* * *

"Good bye princess! Please come visit us again!" Izumi waved good bye at the people of Kurohabaki clan.

"I can't wait to tell this good news to everyone!" She can't hind her excitement as she skipped down the slope. After all this is her first accomplished mission since joining them.

"Don't get big headed, this is only the beginning. You'll burn yourself out before you even unify the other two clans." Saizo said sternly, not wanting her to get ahead of herself.

"I can't help it. Anyway, we better hurry and return to Iga!"

"What did I just said...Hah...You and your cheerfulness. Just like an idiot around here." Saizo sigh didn't forget to direct his sarcasm toward Sasuke.

Izumi looks toward the person who's walking ahead of them. He seems a little dazed and unusually quiet, she decided to check on him. "Sasuke are you alright? I forgot to asked earlier if you have any headache?"

"Thanks for asking... Yeah, I had a little too much to drink last night..." He smile wryly not wanting to bring up the event from last night.

"...Here, have this. It will definitely help." she handed him a little bottle with funny color liquid inside. "I suggest you to down it in one go."

He's afraid to ask what it is and does what as she said "Ughh... I'm not gonna ask what it is, but why didn't you tell me about the taste!" He almost spit out the horrible after taste on his tongue but swallowed it down. He could not help but thinks that she is getting back on him for the tickled this morning.

"If I told you, would you drink it? Feeling much better?" The corner of her lips curl up in a mischievous grin.

"...Good point, the taste certainly makes me forget about my headache...Was this how you getting back at me from this morning?"

"Hahaha, I don't know what you're talking about." She pretend to feign innocent.

Sasuke heart thumped again seeing her laugh and smile at him again. 'This isn't so bad after all... Being able to still talk and tease her like this. I'm happy as long as she's happy.' He held on to a small hope, that one day her feeling will reciprocate back to him...

* * *

"We are back!" Izumi shouted of joy rings once they arrive Iga village gate.

The villagers and ninjas greeted her back with smiles. "Oh princess is back!" the little girl ran up to her with the rest of her friends.

"Hey, Mana-chan how's your writing coming along?!" Izumi asked the little girl with plait, who she taught calligraphy before leaving for mission.

"It's great, I'm able to write the basic word now. Check this out!" The girl shows her the brightest smile along with her scribble handwriting.

"Wow, you progressing. Just keep practicing alright." A smile lights up Izumi face as she patted the girl's head.

"Izumi, Izumi!" An lively girl cling on to her arm.

"What is it?" She looked at the girl fondly.

"My parent told me that you are our princess. I want to be just like you one day!"

"Haha, then you need to be a good girl and study a lot, alright?"

"You know, I heard from my parent yesterday, the bad people were attacking villages and will come here soon. When that happens, are we going to died?" She gave Izumi a worry looks once she sees that her smile has disappear from her face.

'I see, it seems that Nobunaga has made a move, even a little girl have heard about it. I need to stay strong for these people!' She mentally strengthen her resolves.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to died here" Izumi said firmly and mustered a smile to reassured the young children.

"Really?" The little girl spirit lighten up slightly.

"Yes, It's a promise" Izumi give her a pinky promise before looks toward people that surround her.

"Let's give all of our strength into protecting Iga!"

"Yeah!" The villagers cheered.

She knows that it is war and dying is inevitable, but there are no reason for these innocent children and villagers to died. She silently vowed to herself that she needs to protect them at all cost.

* * *

 _Hello reader! Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm so sorry for Sasuke and Saizo fans. They are another two...off my list. I hope you won't stop reading this fanfiction. (Please come back!). I'm so happy to see the variety of countries who read my fanfiction and I just got one more review! Yeah! Thank you, you really make my day. This chapter is a gift for you!_

 _During the story I really want Izumi to grow as a person. She is the type who see the good point ( & cheeky point) of each person and adapted to used it for herself. I know it sounds quite manipulative but I think that's how you survive in this kind of situation. Please review or click follow for more chapter! - Love Momamommam_


	11. Chapter 11: Second mission

**Chapter 11: Second mission**

* * *

"Hi everyone!" I enter the meeting room with Saizo and Sasuke.

"Princess! Welcome back." Master Hanzo was in the meeting room with Goemon and Kotaro.

"I can already see it from your face…" Goemon give me a knowing look.

"I can't helped it! It's my first mission!"

"Yes she did it!" Sasuke chimed in.

Saizo reported to Hanzo about how she beat the mountain bandit and rescued the head of Kurohabaki clan's son. Noburo easily comply to our wish. He promises to send the troops and weapon to Iga in a few weeks. They were pleased to hear the good news.

"Well done, princess" Kotaro praised me.

"Thank you Kotaro. How is everything progressing." I asked Goemon.

"To be honest, it's going pretty slow around here."

"I went alone to Shinano to asked for alliance from Togukure clan. I arrived here this morning." Kotaro reported with his usual expressionless face.

"How was it?" I asked Kotaro

"... They don't want to involve themselves with us. It seems they have there own problem at hand, but they wouldn't tell me. I'll try look into it some more."

"Thank you for your hard work Kotaro. You were a big help at training the Iga ninjas the other day too" Kotaro gave him a noded.

"Let me go to Shinano." Everyone looked at me knowing that they will hear this from me eventually. I really want to help them talked to Togukure clan myself after being motivated from my last mission.

"Princess, I'm certain that it won't be easy like Kurohabaki clan. They are not happy people princess." Hanzo tries to change my mind.

"But think about it, if I'll be able to help with their problem, they will reconsider our proposal. There exterior maybe soften if it's me that asked them. If we succeed this, it might persuade other clan to join us as well." I suggested him with reason.

"Don't be so naive. We are still not sure if they will be happy to see you. Even if they know you are a ninja princess." Saizo warned me

"I know it won't be easy, but it is better to try first than doing nothing and regret later."

"There are no helping with your stubbornness sometime princess." Hanzo sigh.

"You should know it by now that I won't take no for an answer." I grinned.

"You have become very cheeky, Izumi" Goemon looked at me with a cheeky grin himself.

"I learnt it from someone around here." I give Goemon a wink.

"Alright,… princess you win. Please go together with Kotaro this time. Find out what is their problem and help them with it."

"It will be done!" I answer confidently.

"But, if anything dangerous happened, Kotaro will bring you right back to Iga!" He said sharply warning me not to be reckless.

"Thank you master Hanzo. I'll be careful. On to another matter, I heard from the little girl I met on the way about villages being attacked. Has Nobunaga made a move?"

"Hah… the news spread fast. Yes you heard it right, it seems the enemy troops burnt down the Enryaku temple, and even killed women and children. They seriously plan to wipe out all of the ninjas." I feel a sense of anger inside my chest. 'How can a man with no moral rule this land? If he become the rural then there will be no future for anyone!'.

* * *

"That's right. Stabilize it against your shoulder and keep still." Kotaro is instructing next to me. I have joined the arquebus training with the rest of the ninjas for a few days before our mission. I think I have found the suitable weapon for myself.

 _Bang!_

"Impressive! Nothing but bulls eyes!" said the ninja that trained next to me

"Kotaro is a good teacher". I praised Kotaro. I think I saw his ears tip changed into shades of red.

"...No, princess you have affinity with the arquebus" He clear his throat before replied me.

"I don't remember carrying around arquebus back in my village" I joked earning a laugh from the ninjas that surround me.

"It was so refreshing to have you here with us". said one of the ninjas

"I'm prepared to fight and die for you, princess!"

"No, please fight in order to survive!"

"Princess..."

"We can't afford to lose any of you now. We need everyone strength in order to win this war!"

"That's our princess! I can feel your shout has given us more strength!"

Oh dear, not another rumor... But it seems their morale has heightened like what master Kotaro used to say.

I leave the ninjas to continue their training and walk out from the group with Kotaro.

"Princess, I know it's a little late but I must thank you properly from healing my wound that time." He gave me a deep bow.

"That's ok Kotaro, I'm happy you are alright. Anyway, How is everyone progressing?"

"They are doing better since you are here princess. They even competing each other, to be able to train next to you. Your presence really help them a lot".

"That's good…"

"What's wrong princess?"

"When will you drop the 'princess' Kotaro? We've been through a lot together for a while now. I think it's time you start saying my name and drop the formality".

"...I don't think I can do that, princess" I see his cheek blushed for the first time. A rare sight indeed...

"Why is that?" I pressed him

"If I say your name, I don't think I can stop my…. _feeling_ " He mumbling his reply to me.

"I can't hear you… What did you say?"

"..."

"...Fine, but this is not over alright!" I challenge him with a cheerful voice and leave him to trained the rest of the ninjas.

"Alright... Izumi" he replied her when she is no longer there.

* * *

It's the day me and Kotaro depart for our mission to Shinano to asked Togukure clan to join us. We just exited the Iga village gate while waving my hand to the villagers who sent me off with smiles until I can no longer see them. I speak to Kotaro.

"Let's get to know each other better in this journey, alright?"

"Certainly."

"And drop that formality!"

"...I'll try my best"

"Better."

"..."

We made some progress in our journey. I didn't realized that traveling with someone can be this quiet. Kotoro only speaks when it is necessary. I kind of miss my journey with Saizo and Sasuke, but maybe this is also good for a change. I strike up a conversation.

"Kotaro are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to take a rest?"

"...we made quite a progress. Maybe we should take a short break"

"Alright, prin-" I gave him a glare before he could finish

"..."

"It's IZ-ZU-MI... It's not hard just say it!"

"Umm, yes...Izumi" I can barely hear him.

"I can't hear you!" I shouted at him.

"Izumi"

"See it's not hard." I gave him a smile

"You certainly are a handful sometime..."

"I heard that!" I see him smile.

We rest by the creek where we took out our supplies and refill our water.

"Hah, the water here is so cool and refreshing. Here have some, Kotaro." I handed him my bamboo tube filled with water. He looked at it but didn't reach for it.

"Umm... you just had that?" He asked me.

"Yes, what's wrong? Come on have a sip."

"..." I just realize maybe he don't like drinking from other container other than his own because of his ninjas habits.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just realize that you don't normally drink from the container other than yours. Here I'll fill your bamboo tube for you."

"N-No it's not that...I trust you enough to drink from your container." Kotaro seems to be bothered by something.

"Kotaro, don't hide things from me..." I am starting to lost patient.

"It just that your lips touched it already..."

"And?"

"Fine, I'll take just a sip." He awkwardly took the water container. I'm a bit confused but let the matter slided. We share supplies between ourselves.

"Do you have enough Kotaro?"

"I'm fine. I should be the one who look after you"

"Old habits died hard. I'm used to take care of people rather than people take care of me."

"Then let me take care of your safety"

"Deal!" I packed up my belonging ready to depart again.

"Let's go Princess Izumi"

"...That'll do for now." I smile wryly and looked at his expressionless face.

* * *

We've come to a stop as we felt we're being followed. Kotaro signal me with his eyes and I nodded to him.

"Show yourself!" I stand ready with master Kotaro

"Too bad you spotted us..." People in ninja suit appeared out of the tree shadow and threw their shuriken at us. Those training I did with Saizo and Sasuke really paid off in this situation. I dodged all the shurikens as they approached us. They attacked us in all direction. Kotaro used his wind to blew them which make them lost their balance. Once their stance falter I throw a smoke bombs at them trying to create a confusion. Everything happened so fast until Kotaro's wind stops and I disguise myself in the smoke. I waited until the only thing I can hear is silent. As the smoke subside they are lying on the floor, dead.

"What are Hachisuka ninjas doing around here? They seems to attacked thinking we are someone else." said Kotaro but I stood there staring at their dead bodies in silent. He seems to understand what it is.

"This is how ninjas are... In order to keep ourselves safe we have to get rid of them"

"I know...I am trying my best to understand too..."

"Princess..."

This is how war is... You either killed or be killed. I know killing is not right but in order to protect what is important to me and my people, I can not avoid it and I may have to do it at some point...

"Let's go Kotaro." I walk forward as he follows me.

As the journey progress, It was unusual for Izumi to be quiet. Kotaro was trying his best to lift up the mood by strike up the conversation himself.

"...Umm, princess you were great just now."

"It's thanks to Saizo and Sasuke I guess..."

"Are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"No..."

"Are you injured in anyway?"

"No..." The conversation stops there. He was trying his best to think of something to cheer her up. Izumi seems to realize that as well.

"Thanks Kotaro, I'll be alright just give me a moment." She gave him a wry smile.

He only nod to her but the awkwardness in the air has turn into a comfortable silent.

* * *

We made a progress to Togukure clan's village in no time. As we approached the village gate Kotaro speaks to me.

"I must warn you beforehand princess. The head of this clan is quite a... difficult guy."

"Thanks, I'll be preparing myself for him. But what is he like with you?"

"He-" before Kotaro could say anything further. The tall man with scars all over his arms step out of the gate. He looks like a strong person with his hand holding on to a spear. His scars told me that he is an experienced fighter. He looks intimidating toward us before saying.

"Well, if it isnt' the Fuma guy again. Didn't I told you last time not to come back here! I'm not interested in joining your army!" I think that's the guy we are talking about...

"Plus, how do I know you are not another one of my enemy"

"Because we come in peace. We are here to asked you to fight against Nobunaga who wants to wipe ninjas away from this land!" I replied him.

He seems to notice me now

"And who is this little girl?"

"Stop being so rude to the princess!" Kotaro's tone sharpened.

"It's alright Kotaro"

"So this is the princess we been hearing the rumor about. I don't believe a thing about it!"

"It's good that you didn't because none of them is true. I do have an ability but not the one you heard from the rumor, I'm sure..." I feeling like I'm dealing with Saizo for some reason.

"You have quite a mouth on you. But we don't have time to waste on greeting your precious little princess."

"You can tell me what's your problem? Maybe, I could help you."

"Bah, I have nothing to tell you little girl! Now scram! Before I asked one of my ninja to escort you out!" Soft approached doesn't work on this guy. He's not a very friendly person, but if I can deal with Saizo then this guys is nothing!

"Please hear me out! I'm sure I would be of use to you if you know me better"

"What are you doing?" Kotaro whisper to me."Trust me on this"

"Know you better? What can you do anyway? I can only see you pour wine and warm my bed for me."

"How dare you!" Kotaro took out his weapon.

"Kotaro! Calm down!" Even if he insulted me, we have to stay calm. I took a deep breath then speak to him again.

"That's not what I'll be doing for you I'm afraid. I must ask you, do you know of the ability to heal? That's is my clan specialty." I hope this gamble will works.

"Now that's does sound interesting"

"So, are you interested?"

"Nope!" This guy is so difficult to deal with, but I won't give up!

"I guess you refuse because you didn't see the ability yet. Let me show you."

"No princess! It's not a good idea to show this ability to the person we don't trust yet!"

"Trust me Kotaro, Now I need a volunteer who is not afraid of getting hurt."

"Try it on me." The guy with a bad attitude approached me

"Don't worry it won't leave any scar" It's a funny thing to say to a guy who already has so many scars on his arms. I slit a small cut on his arm and the faint glow from my hand heals the cut in no time.

"Woah! This is amazing!" He looked at his arm in amazed

"See I told you!"

"Maybe you could help us... Come with me." He grabbed my hand and drag me inside the village gate. Kotaro grab the man's hand to make him let go off me.

"Please handle the princess accordingly"

"Don't be a stuck up around here. You won't survive if you're like that."

I can feel tension in the air between these two. I decided to interrupt them by introducing myself to the man.

"I don't know your name yet. I guess you know this is Kotaro Fuma and I'm Izumi Kusunoki."

"I'm Masaru, we don't have much time let's hurry!" His attitude seems to changed into a serious one.

As we entered the gate, I have a bad feeling once I see the burnt remains of what used to be huts in the village. Many men are busy rebuilding a house and cleaning out all the debris away.

"You must have been attacked by someone..." I voice out my though.

"I see you understand why we don't want any outsider here"

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It's that bastard Hachisuka clan. I want to wipe them all off the face of the earth myself! They did this to my people! This is the problem between me and them so don't you dare interfere."

I understand why he is angry once I enter the large room he leads me too. The rooms is filled with wounded people not only the fully grown man who seems to be injured from fighting but also women, children and elder as well.

"This is horrible..."

"I know right. Your job here is to heal as much people as you can." I do understand him now. I would feel very angry if something were to happen to my village or Iga.

"...I see what I can do."

"Don't dissapoint me. Or maybe I should have you warm my bed instead."

"No thank you! Kotaro please lend me a hand"

"...Ofcourse" Kotaro still eye Masaru suspiciously.

"We have no time let's get to work!" I raised my voice before Masaru left us to our work.

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay everyone. I hope this chapter is worth waiting for. Izumi really like to bully Kotaro. He is so adorable when he didn't know what to do with his princess._

 _I got another review,follows and favorite! Thank you so much for your support!_

 _It seems there are a lot of Musashi fans around here. I'm sorry to disappointed you but he will still appear in the story so please stick with me until the end. - Love Momamommam_


	12. Chapter 12: I want to shoot him down!

**Chapter 12: I want to shoot him down!**

* * *

I am certain that this is Nobunaga doing. He must have ordered Hachisuka clan to wipe the Togukure clan. But to hurt an innocent people and even children. This is unforgivable!

Togukure clan really lack the helping hands in medical field. Kotaro helped me with applying medicine before I can heal. I have asked the healthy villagers to fetch hot water and clean towel or tend to the patients who have fever. Some of the wound was really badly treated I have to re-dress it before I can heal.

"Don't worry it won't hurt. Just hold still alright." I said to a girl who looked scared. The glow healed her serious burn leaving her skin nice and smooth again.

"Lady! You are amazing!" She looked at her arm with amazed.

"Hahaha, thanks" I gave her a smile and a pat on her head before continuing on to the next patient.

"Sir, this will only hurt in the beginning but you'll be alright" I quickly readjust his broken leg back into place. He let out a painful groan before I healed him. The bone attached back to its normal place. He move his legs with amazed. "Keep still for a day, it will still feel stiff but you will be fine by tomorrow." I reassured him.

"Thank you, you are our savior" He giving me a smile of gratitude. I miss this feeling… being able to help people standing back on their feet with my hand.

As I continue to healed the sick and wounded of this village I started to feel my chest tighten lightly. I assume it may have caused by the overuse of my ability. It really drain a lot of my life energy. But I can not stop here now, there are many people who need me in this place.

Suddenly, a warning bell ringing and a cries of men fighting comes from outside. I presume we are under attack again by Hachisuka. Everyone in the room are in a state of panic from the noise outside. I have to calm them down.

"Everyone remain calm! Masaru will protect you, don't worry!"

The people seems to calm down once I mention Masaru name. Even if he has an unfriendly attitude toward me he is well liked by his people.

"Please stay away from the windows and doors" Kotaro warned while getting closer to me, ready if anything bad happens.

"Kotaro, keep everyone in here safe if something happen."

"Yes, but don't forget my priority is your safety."

I continue to tend to the injured in the room, it is endless. I lost count of how many I have already healed. The healing starting to drained a lot of my energy away. My chest seems to tighten more than before.

"Princess, you're looking pale, please take some rest. You have already healed quite a lot of people" Kotaro looked at me worily.

"Sorry, I never heal these many people in just a day. We almost there just a few more to go." I wiped away sweat from my forehead.

"Is everyone alright here?!" Masaru storm in the room to check on our progress. His body is covered with blood that I don't know is it the enemies or his.

"Are you alright Masaru?" I asked him out of the blood that cover him.

"These are not mine. It was an ambush but me and my men got all of them. How's everything over here" He seems to care about his people.

"I'm almost there just a few more… Any casualty outside?"

"Only scratches and small cut nothing major like in here. You don't look so good yourself?" His demeanor seems to soften when he looked at my pale face.

"I'm alright, I'll just take a quick break." I took a sip of water, hoping that the pain in my chest will go away, unfortunately it worsen. It the first time I discovered that there's a downside to this ability.

I clenched my teeth and continue to heal the last person in this room. I feel my chest tightness has turn into a painful burning. Kotaro seems to realize from my pained expression.

"Sorry... I'll be alright just give me a minutes. " I try my best to act strong but my vision seems to blur, and my breathing quicken. I clasped my hand on my chest. It feel like my heart is about to burst out!

"Izumi!"

'Grandfather was right, he doesn't want me to depend on this ability...I'm sorry, grandfather.' I collapsed on the spot.

* * *

"Izumi!" Kotaro shouted out seeing Izumi collapsed in front of him.

"What's wrong?!" Masaru run up to support Izumi who clutched on to her chest.

"She seems to used too much of her power. Do you have any doctor?"

"If we do we won't need her here"

"Her life might be in danger!" Kotaro panicked.

Masaru seems at loss with what to do.

"Ugh...L-Let me...rest… I'll… be fine…" She tried her best to squeeze the word out

"Don't speak…" Kotoro rest her on his lap and wipe away all the sweat on her forehead. It seem she really overused her ability. Izumi clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Princess, I'm not sure how can I ease your pain, but please hold on to this for now…" Kotaro grabbed her hand into his, wishing he could be more useful to her.

"Thanks…" She lied there for a few moment with pain all over her body until she feel numb. Kotaro try his best to make her feel comfortable. He was there to wipe away all the sweats and tears.

Izumi is starting to get used to the pain now. She looked at Masaru who stood there not knowing what to do for her. "Ma-saru…"

"W-What?"

"I did...what you...asked me…" She gasped from pain.

"You should get better before asking me things in return!" He looked surprised by her determined eyes even while she's in pain.

"Promise me...you'll keep your word."

"Fine!"

"That's what... I want to hear…" that was her last word before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

"Izumi!" Kotaro quickly check her pulse. It's there but it's weak! He remember back to the important woman that he wasn't able to safe. The image of his ex-lover who still haunted him flashed in his mind. Instead of his ex-lover face who lying down dead is replaced by Izumi.

'I can't let her died!'

Kotaro lied her down on the floor and loosen her kimono belt slightly making her able to breath easier. He quickly used his hand to push hard and fast on to her chest and check for her breathing. He press his lips to her and breath into her mouth.

'Please stay alive!' That's the only thing that he can think of right now. He compressed her chest again and again. After what he felt like eternity he finally heard a gasped and a dry cough from her.

"Izumi! Are you OK?!" He shouted out of panic.

"Cough...cough...y-yes" She seems conscious now.

"Thank god…" He was relieved to see her back.

Masaru saw everything that happened and realized that he could help her feel more comfortable.

"Fuma, Follow me." He told Kotaro to follow him somewhere else.

"No, I'm staying here with her."

"Stop being so stubborn! I'm letting her use my room! Just follow me will you!" Kotaro pick her up in his chest and carry her to Masaru's room. He place her lightly on to the futon that was prepared.

"I'll look after you, please rest…" Izumi nodded too tired to speak and felt asleep immediately. Izumi didn't realize that Kotaro was blushing furiously. He only realize now that his lips had touched her. The feeling of her soft lips still linger on his. The memory he doesn't want to forget.

* * *

 _ **Izumi POV**_

Kotaro was next to me when I woke up. It seems he really worry about me and never leave my side. He told me that I slept for 3 days without waking up. I felt much better after rested. It appears that I may not be able to used my healing ability for a while, due to what happened. I guess this is the consequence when I depend on something too much. Masaru entered the room to check on my recovery.

"Hey little girl, nice to see you finally up."

"Ahem!" Kotaro want to correct how Masaru address me.

"Thank you for lending me your room Masaru. How is your people?"

"Look at yourself and stop worrying about the others! How are you feeling anyway?" He scolded me but I can feel a slight worry in his voice.

"I'm alright now, just a little stiff that's all"

"Well don't push yourself for a few days or you'll make this guy goes crazy again." He pointed at Kotaro who is trying to maintain an expressionless face.

"What happened right after I fell unconscious" I was surprised to see Kotaro face changed into deeper shades of red.

"I-It's was nothing for you to worry..." He is trying his best to keep it together.

"He saved you. He even gave you a ki-" Kotaro close Masaru mouth with his hand and face me with a serious look.

"Princess it was an emergency! I'm sorry I have violated you. Please punish me whatever you see fit!" Kotaro put his head on the floor.

'Did he say violate?' but she survived because of him.

"Get up off that floor! I can not punished the person who saved my life. I must thank you Kotaro" I gave him a smile.

"Hehehe good for you!" Masaru hit Kotaro back, who give a disapproval look at over familiar gesture.

"Can you tell us what happened around here recently?" I asked Masaru.

"...I guess I do have to tell you after you rescued my villagers" He sigh then continue.

"Yes, as I told you, Hachisuka was aiming to wipe our clan off. I didn't imagine that they could be so low to attack the innocent people. You see, we take pride in our hard and labor training to built a really strong ninjas, but I guess we really do lack people who can fix us in time of need. It's either fight til you died rather than died of shame. This is a really big lesson for me to learn but I'm sure we'll make it."

"Masaru" I gave him a serious look.

"I know you are going to ask me to join you right?"

"Yes, but I want to offer you something in return as well."

"...What is it?"

"If you join us, in exchange, I'll send the medicines and a skilled person who is knowledgeable in the field of medical to come and train your people. You really need this skill when your people are sick or wound."

"..." He seems taken back by my offer. There was a long silent until Masaru breaks it.

"...Hehehe Hahaha" He laugh as if he lost it. I give Kotaro a question look to ask if I said something funny. He shaked his head.

"Fine. Your determination really amazed me. Even when you were about to collapse from pain you still think about others. It's really rare to find a selfless person like you. I must admit my defeat to you, Izumi"

"So that's is a yes I presume?"

"Yes! I, Masaru the clan leader of Togukure will be honor to serve you ninjas princess!" He gave be a deep bow.

"Good, I'm sure you won't be disappointed!"

"Hahaha you are sure one hell of a princess, isn't that right Fuma guy?"

"I don't like the way you put it, but I must agree to that."

"Hey! Are you guys ganging up on me now?!"

Unfortunately, our conversation was interrupted again by the sound of warning bell.

"Those bastards never give up!"

"Let us help you!" I shouted out.

"But you are not well yet!" Kotaro warned me who is trying to get up from my sickbed.

"I know that's why you have to go but I know you won't leave if I'm here. So I'm coming with you!"

"...fine, but stick close to me."

"Yes!" He quickly support me up.

"She's a handful isn't she?" said Masaru giving Kotaro a grin.

Masaru was ahead of us while Kotaro supported me as we rush to the village gate. When we arrived, we look down below to see an army of Hachisuka clan approaching us.

"Kotaro you take the east wing with these men, I'll take the west wing. Guys, listen to him alright!" He ordered Kotaro and his men

"Yes sir!" It's amazing how his people obey his order without question.

* * *

From far away the head of Hachisuka clan was there to witness the struggle of Kurohabaki clan. One of his ninja report that he spot Izumi in the village. He can not stop his smirk and shout out to his troop.

"I think it's our lucky day! The ninja princess is here! Bring the princess to me and make this village a history." his men roar.

* * *

Since I'm next to Kotaro, he can not go down and fight with them. He ordered the men to defense east wing while standing back with the arquebuses that he borrowed. When Hachisuka ninjas get too close he used his wind ability to blew them, which make their stance falter and Kurohabaki ninjas get them.

The only thing that I can help there is to reload the arquebuses for Kotaro, which I insisted him on doing it. He refused at first, even tell me not to look at the horrible scene before me but I refused him. I face forward looking at the gruesome scene in front of me.

I can see Masaru is fighting in the front line with his men. They certainly fear no death. They fight to protect their precious village. He wielded his spear with pride. His courage really heighten his men morale. I really admired his leadership.

We are on a disadvantage since the number of Hachisuka clan overwhelm us. Something caught my eye suddenly, I see a ninja speaking to one of the guy who stand slightly quite further back. I used lips reading technique that Saizo taught me during my first mission. That man seems to report the situation in the battle to that tall guy. He could be someone important! I quickly let Kotaro know.

"Kotaro see that guy there! He might be someone important. We could stop this battle!"

He knows what I mean, he placed his arquebus steadily on his firm shoulder and take in a deep breath. It is quite a distance from where he stand but he hit the target right though his head.

It's like the wave has gradually calm down once the Hachisuka ninjas realise that their leader is dead. Their formation was in a state of disarray as Togukure ninja wipe them out. The battle is coming to a close.

"How did you know?!" Kotaro asked me with a amazed, but I only gave him a wry smile.

"Way to go Kotaro! You got him right in his head!" Masaru who smile widely approached us.

"It's thanks to princess. She spotted the leader."

"Any injured?" I asked Masaru

"We got a few casualty but the rest of us weren't so bad."

"...I'm so sorry, I can only give you medicine and treat wounds normally" I looked down regret that I couldn't help much at this state.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that." Kotaro cheered me up.

"Yes. We'll manage now. It's seems we got the head clan of Hachisuka. So there would be no more attack from now on. You already helped us a lot. These wounds are nothing for us. We'll survive!" His men roar at his statement.

"We must thank you for what you did for us..." He bow deeply for me along with his men.

"You didn't believe me in the beginning. I told you I'll be of use to you, Masaru" I teased him.

"You still remember that! Hahaha, let's get you inside." Masaru support me while having his arm around my shoulder

"Hey back off from princess!" Kotaro come in between me and Masaru.

"You are one stuck up guard dog."

"Please calm down! Let's get inside." I walk ahead of them didn't hear the rest of their conversation.

"I didn't know you have this side too" Masaru was trying to jested him.

"What side?" He is starting to get on Kotaro nerve...

"A jealous side." He gave Kotaro a sly grin.

"Shut up!" Kotaro really want to shoot him down.

* * *

 _That's all from me in this chapter! I adored Kotaro so much! But I won't promise that he'll end up with Izumi. I hope you realise the name of this chapter reflect on how Kotaro feel… Don't get too close to his princess. Adios for now! - Love Momamommam_


	13. Chapter 13: Disguise

Chapter 13: Disguise

* * *

"Here Izumi." Masaru handed me a cup of rice wine after I finish bandaging the last patients.

"She's still recovering! She's not suppose to drink!" Kotaro shouted out to Masaru.

"Relax, It's only a cup! Here you have some too" He hand another cup to Kotaro. He reluctantly accepted it.

"To our victory!"

"Cheers..." I took a sip with Kotaro out of courtesy before coughing out as the liquid hit my throat. The alcohol in this region is quite strong for me.

"Princess are you alright?! Is it poison?!" I coughed while Kotaro patted my back

"How rude! I won't poison your precious princess! Here have some water."

"I-I'm alright… It's just so strong..." I said to Kotaro once the coughing subside.

"Hahaha! You should see my men drinking. They had those as water!" Masaru seems to be a loud and cheerful person once you get to know him better.

"Princess please don't push yourself too much. You just recovered."

"You worry too much Kotaro."

"Obviously, after what happened to you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I worried you."

"Geez, stop being a mood-killer Kotaro! Come on let's go join everyone with me!"

"No, I need keep myself in check in order to protect the princess."

"Boring… Izumi want to come have a drink in my room?" He wanted to tease Kotaro

"...You are not allowed to be near princess within a yard." Kotaro snapped

"I'm only kidding and I know that she'll say no anyway. Isn't that right Izumi?" I only give him a nod while Masaru stifled his laugh. When I think about it, after the battle Kotaro still have to look after me. I want him to go and relax after his hard work.

"Kotaro you should go and enjoy the victory in my stead" I told Kotaro.

"But-" I interrupt him before he could refuse.

"Don't worry. I won't wander off anywhere. I'll be resting in my room. It's quite well guarded" I give him a small smile urging him to go.

"Come on! Do as your princess told you. Let's go!" Masaru drag Kotaro who reluctantly follow him to the banquet.

* * *

The once big room full of injured people has turned into a banquet hall. The bad atmosphere that was here earlier has turned into a lively place full of happy people who are drinking and enjoying their victory.

Kotaro heard the men that surround him talk about his princess.

"Where's the princess?"

"I heard she wasn't very well after healing our people. I hope she'll get better soon"

"Better go say thanks to her propally. She healed my daughter burnt. It was amazing what she did for us. I'm not sure how I can repay her." He was the father of the girl Izumi healed the burnt. Another ninja chimed in.

"That's right! I thought I could never walk again with that wound in my leg, but she healed it as good as new." It's the guy with the broken bone. Kotaro feels happy in her stead after hearing the people praise his princess.

"We should drink for her!" everyone joined in.

"To our savior, princess Izumi!"

"Cheers!" they raise their cup in her name. Kotaro raised his cup and take a sip, the conversation seems to be about his princess again.

"I hope I can see her face again. My heart throb every times she's here" said one of the man making Kotaro face tense up.

"Hahaha, You better watch out. I'm sure she has a lot of pursuers."

"I heard she was the one who shoot the head of Hachisuka!"

"Hey, wasn't it the guy who sit next to Masaru?" Masaru heard the conversation and chime in

"Guys, this is Kotaro of Fuma clan. He's the one who put the bullet through that traitorous Hachisuka with the help of his princess. So we'll treat him well tonight!" All the guy in the room cheered.

As the night continue, the room is still bustling. Kotaro feels like he have enough with his drink and sitting there worrying about if he should go check on Izumi.

"Come on you should join in with everyone here."

"I'm fine like this…" Masaru sighed but let it slided.

In the loud room, Masaru voice out his thought only Kotaro can hear.

"I know you like her."

"...It's not important" He take a sip from his cup.

"You better tell her or you'll end up like me…"

"What do you mean?" He looked at Masaru.

"Once, I used to love one women, but before I could tell her my feeling she suddenly disappear and I never have a chance to see her again. I don't even know if she still alive or not." Masaru looks forlorn after saying that.

"I didn't know you have this side to" said Kotaro

"Hey! didn't I used that word on you yesterday?"

"...I know how's that feels too"

"You do?" Masaru was surprised from Kotaro reply.

"Yes… That's why I don't want to be too attached to people. It's better to stay away because it's too painful once you lost someone important."

"You are just afraid like the old me, but I guess you must had it rough. Anyway here drink up. Let's forgot about that and enjoy tonight while we still can" He pour more liquor into Kotaro cup and make a toss before down his liquor in one gulp, trying to forget the pain of his past.

* * *

The next day, I was speaking with Masaru together with Kotaro until I heard a sound of falcon. Hayatemaru suddenly flew down from the sky and perched on to my shoulder.

"Hayatemaru?! What's wrong? He got a message attached to his leg.

"That's one magnificent looking bird." Masaru looked at it with surprise.

"A message from master Hanzo?" I quickly scan the message and look up at Kotaro.

"Kotaro, we need to head back to Iga immediately!"

"What happen?"

"I don't know… but it seems to be really urgent." I looked at Masaru.

"Masaru, as I promise I'll bring the help back here once I'll arrive back at the village. Please lend us your strength as well."

"Alright Izumi, I'll send the message in advance once I get my troops ready."

"I'll be in touch, take care Masaru. Let's go Kotaro!"

"Yes princess!"

Before leaving I quickly write a note stating that the mission was a success and attached to Hayatemaru. He would definitely reach Iga before us. We rush back to Iga as quick as we can. Kotaro suggested to carry me on his back but I refused him. I have gain my strength back so it was unnecessary since it would only slow us down.

* * *

"We're back!" We rushed into the meeting room as we arrived Iga.

"Princess!" Master Hanzo exclaimed at our presence.

"We quickly rush back here. What's going on?" I asked once I catch my breath.

"You are here quicker than we thought" said Goemon.

"Please sit princess." Master Hanzo urged me to sit down as Saizo begin to speak.

"We have been keeping an eye on Nobukatsu's troops for a while and it seems he's on the move."

"Yes I saw it with my own eye" Sasuke confirmed Saizo statement.

"I never heard of that name before"

"Pardon us, we haven't mention it to you, princess. Nobukatsu is the son of Nobunaga. He's under his father command to wipe off any villages who opposed him." Master Hanzo explained to me.

"Yes, and he seems to progress rather well at the moment. He burnt down several villages already. Don't worry your village was not on the path of his scheme." Goemon seems to knows what I'm thinking.

"Nobukatsu troops are getting closer in our direction. It won't be long until he decided to attack Iga" Sasuke reported to Hanzo.

"Yes I agree as well. They have invaded a village not so far from Iga. I had one of our ninja infiltrated the village for information."

"Well done Goemon" said Hanzo as he continue.

"As the spy had said, they have bigger number of troops compared to us. I guess Nobukatsu are using huge number of troops in order to fight against us."

"He is underestimate of the power of ninjas. Skilled and well trained ninjas are better than bunch of muscle heads." said Saizo.

"I agree with you but we should not under estimate them" said master Hanzo.

"I think it will take a while for him to make anymore move. He seems to really like the women of that village. Currently, Nobukatsu and his men are spending most of their time drinking and enjoying women." Goemon is very well informed with a lot of information.

"We better keeps our wits together. We should attack them while their guard are still low. Let's prepare for a fight soon". master Hanzo reminded everyone.

As I contemplated the detail I just heard I decided to voice out my idea.

"Master Hanzo, I have a proposal."

"Yes, princess"

"Let me disguise myself into Nobukatsu rank and drugs him"

"Princess! That's is too reckless! I am grateful that you succeed in your missions, but this is far too dangerous!"

"That's a great idea. We could also stop their attack that way".

"Goemon!" Master Hanzo exclaimed.

"Nobukatsu really like women especially a pretty one like our princess. She could disguise as a geisha in the town they invaded. I'm sure she'll get to Nobukatsu in no time". Goemon seems to like my idea.

"But she can't go alone! Not to mention, it is too risky!"

"Or I could try and dress as a women and sneak in myself" said Sasuke making everyone gone quiet.

"Are you an idiot?! Even a monkey can tell that you are not a women!" Saizo scolded him.

"I'm just trying to be helpful..." Sasuke sulked.

I looked toward everyone in the room. "Anyway, I think I am the best choice in this. So we could win without much blood being shed".

"Please let me do this!" I bowed. There was a long pause until master Hanzo sighed.

"Princess you have been with us for a while now, and we all know that once you decided to do something you never back out. You need to go with someone".

"I can accompanied her. I'll disguise as her pimp".

"Ahem! You will disguise as her guard!"

"Don't be such a prude Hanzo. It's the same thing". Goemon snicker at master Hanzo outburst.

"I must protected our princess reputation! You will be her guard! Understand?!"

"Fine…."

"Are you sure about this princess?" Kotaro look at me worily.

"I'll be fine. Let me go asked Kuma if she could help me with the disguise"

"Hey, do you even know what does Geisha do?" Saizo asked me

"Umm...No…" Saizo facepalm at my answer.

"Your grandfather shelter you far too much! You better go asked Kuma about this before you go on your mission!".

"Alright, Kotaro please report what happened in Togukure clan and the deal I made with Masaru." He gave me a nod as I exit the room to find Kuma. I can't help but wonder why some of them seems restless when Goemon mention about disguising as a geisha. I can feel a mix of anxiety and an excitement inside me.

* * *

Kuma is dressing me up in a beautiful royal blue kimono in contrast with scarlet color obi. As she demonstrate me on how to put on a make up, she tells me about being a geisha.

"Do you know that some view a geisha as a prostitute?" Kuma said bluntly which I didn't expected to hear it.

"...No" I understand why some of them were restless just now.

"Well I don't think you need to do anything inappropriate. You basically will be entertaining men while they drink at party. You can talk to them about how their day has been and let them rant about it. Or you could entertain them with instruments or dancing. It'll be nice if you know some arts. Do you know how to play any instrument or dance?"

"Umm...No…" I answer honestly.

"Here have a look" Kuma let me look at myself in the mirror as a whole.

I was surprise at how much a makeup can change a person. A beautiful red lips with pale white skin, and a little blushed on my cheeks are applied on me. My eyes make up are delicately drawn in a neat stroke and brush with thin tinted that bring out my emerald color eyes. My hair is put up and placed with a beautiful black wig which is decorated with ornaments and hairpin. I didn't realize the reflection is mine at first glance. My back collar dip lower slightly showing my bare neck making me feels quite revealing. I'm certainly feeling quite nervous by this time. 'Will I'll be able to pull this off?'.

"Alright, Let's find someone to teach you some basic fan dancing" she calling out the name I didn't expected.

"Master Saizo, can you come in here please".

Saizo appeared out of thin air and stare at my face with shocked

"She's prettier right?" Kuma grinned

"I didn't think you can make a kid into a woman"

"Hey!" I pouted

"Anyway, Master Saizo, could you demonstrate Izumi on basic fan dancing please?".

Kuma gave him two beautiful fans and he begins to demonstrate fan dancing to me.

His posture and form are so elegant. It was breathtaking to see him dance. A slow movement yet it flow delicately like a flower petals flowing in the wind.

"Wow, Saizo I didn't expect that from you!" I applauded at him once he finish his dance.

"Now it's your turn" He handed me the fans and I prepared myself for his tough training.

It looks harder than I though. Saizo made it looks easy but it took me a while until I get the hang of the fan dance. I mimicked the way he stand elegantly while moving my hands. I try my best not to stumble or rush the movement like how I train in close combat with Kuma. I lost count of how many times I tried the same moves.

"Raised your right hand more! Your steps are too far apart!"

"Yes!"

"Move slower! Turn your head more to your left!"

"Yes!"

"...Alright, I think that will do for today. Just keep practising".

"Thank you for your guidance!"

"Izumi, You are a quick learner. Now you look like a perfect geisha!" said Kuma.

"I still have a lot to learn, but thank you for your help Saizo".

"Whatever, you better come back safely or I'll hunt you down and drag you back here myself!" He threaten me but I can sense that he worries about me.

"Hahaha it's a deal!".

* * *

Kuma insist on showing me in a geisha outfit to everyone that didn't see me. She summoned everyone to the meeting room.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Kuma"

"Come on, It's once in your life time! I'm sure you won't wear it again after this!" Kuma is trying to convinced me.

"I didn't expect it to be this embarrassing" I touches my warm cheek.

"You need to get use to how people look at you once you are in your disguised. Have some confident! Think of it as a practise."

"A-Alright! If you insist".

"OK, let's go to the meeting room I'm sure they can't wait to see you in there!" She said excitedly and grab my hand to follow her. I tried to calm myself down and walked to the meeting room with Kuma.

As Kuma opened the door of the meeting room, I slowly step in. Everyone face was astonished to see me in my geisha disguise.

"What do you think guys?!" I shy away my eyes too embarrassed to look at their expression.

"E-erm…." everyone seems to lost their word except Goemon.

"You look sexier than I thought" he gave me whistle.

"Goemon!" Master Hanzo warn Goemon while his face flash red.

"It's true! You need to look more confident otherwise you'll blow your cover"

"A-Alright". I saw Sasuke with his mouth wide open while Kotaro look away from me shyly. Musashi stare hard at me without utter any word. I feel like he could bore a hole into me if he stare for too long. "Could you stop staring at me like that Musashi…"

"...Oh! I didn't know it was you when you entered." It's seems this disguise is working.

"I never want to wash my eyes". Sasuke seems to gain his voice back.

"Don't exaggerate it. It's only make-up and the outfit that make her look like that" said Saizo one of the few who gotten used to my 'new-look'.

"Princess are you sure about this?" Hanzo was expecting me to withdraw from what I am about to do. I reply him confidently.

"I have come this far, there's no turning back now!"

"As you wish, princess"

This disguise better help me succeed this mission!

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. When I think about fan dancing the first person in my mind was Saizo. Wonder what will happen in Izumi's next mission? Then, follow me and find out in the next chapter. Adios Amigos! - Love Momamommam


	14. Chapter 14: The Dance of Death

**Chapter 14: The Dance of Death**

* * *

"Tilt your head down like this and look up. It's even more effective if you have watery eyes or blushes on your cheeks. Any men would do whatever you want."

"Like this?" Goemon is teaching Izumi how to charm men. He only taught her the basic, there were plenty he didn't teach her, which she's not sure if she wants to learn.

"...You got it. Only use it if necessary" Goemon have to look away from Izumi's 'man-killer' looks he just taught her. It's actually too effective. They will soon arrive the village that was invaded by Nobukatsu.

"Once we enter the village you need to call me Seibei and your name is Sayuri alright"

"Yes Seibei."

"Good. Here" Goemon giving Izumi a hand to go across the town gate side which wasn't well guard. They climbed up the tree and jump down the other side of the fence easily.

Izumi is still dressed in her plain kimono, they need to find a place to stay. However, all the inn in town are all close down due to the invasion of Nobukatsu.

"What are we going to do now?" I looked at Goemon

"Don't worry I'll find us a way."

Izumi is carrying her belongings as they turn the corner she accidentally bump into someone. Unfortunately, the person she bumped into was the Nobukatsu's samurai who invaded the town.

"Ow! How dare you hurt me." He shouted at her angrily.

"I'm so sorry sir" the last thing she wants is to get themselves captured before doing their mission. Izumi lower her head quickly not wanting the man to see her face. She doesn't want to attract any attention before she puts on her disguise.

The man was about to grab her but Goemon quickly stand in front of her.

"Please pardon her sir. She's really clumsy, you see. What can we do to compensate you?" Goemon quickly snug a gold into the man hand quickly. Anyone could barely sees that Goemon bribed him. "Hmph! Be careful next time, you'll be sorry if you bump into me again!" He easily walk off as if nothing was happened.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to Goemon.

"Stop spacing out. It's good you have me with you." Izumi sees a glimpse of gold he used to bribed the man just now in his hand. "What?! How did you-" He used his fore finger to tap on Izumi's lips before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm just that good." He winked at her. His narcissistic way of speaking is making Izumi rolled her eyes.

Goemon took Izumi's belonging and carry it himself. "It's okay. I can carry it." She tries to take back her belonging from him but he stops her.

"It's easier this way. Come on." Goemon grab her hand and start walking. She's not used to how he's being really touchy with her.

"So you won't bump into anyone" he give Izumi a grin making her face blushed.

"Hahaha, look at you. You certainly had really little contact with men. Thanks to your grandfather."

"Hey! What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing's wrong. I think that's what makes you attractive to men."

She didn't know what to retort back to him and blushed even more at his statement.

"Don't get so nervous about everything." Goemon sniffle his laugh as he lead Izumi to find a place to stay in town.

'It's easy for him to say that! I'm not used to these kind of thing but his hand kind of feels... nice' she thought inwardly letting him lead her around the town for now.

* * *

As they walk along the street, Goemon spots their 'helper' and released Izumi's hand instantly. He pretends to hit on the sexy looking lady whose bosoms are almost falling out of her kimono collar.

'I bet this is the type of women Goemon likes.' Izumi thought inwardly while looking at her chest and sigh.

"Hello beautiful." Goemon begin to flirt and close the distant with her.

"Hey handsome. Need any... help?" She giggles while looking up and down at him and bits her lower lip flirtatiously.

Izumi doesn't understand her feeling right now, but the only thing she understand is that she doesn't like what's happening in front of her.

"Me and my sister are looking for a place to stay around here."

"Right, all the inn in town are forced to close down. But the brothel are the only business they allow to open around here. You could stay with us, but I need something in return."

"Will this do?" He quickly placed two golds into the lady's hand.

"Wow, you could stay here as long as you want with this!"

"Then please tell noone that we are staying here. We are running away from home and some bad people are looking for us."

"It's a deal. This way then." She lead them into a brothel. All the ladies in here look so beautiful and dressed in a very colourful and sexy attired. Izumi felt really uncomfortable being in this type of surrounding, unlike Goemon who wasn't fazed at all. 'It's obvious since he's the playboy of Iga.' The sexy lady leads them into one of the unoccupied room.

"Anything else handsome. With your looks, I can service you for free..." The sexy lady touches Goemon chest suggesting something beyond Izumi's knowledge.

"It's a shame but that'll be all for today." He told the sexy lady who reluctantly leave them alone. Izumi doesn't understand why she feel annoyed and give Goemon a glare without realizing it.

"What's wrong." He noticed her glare.

"It's nothing. Brother." She turn her head the other way not wanting to look at him.

"Are you jealous?"

"W-What?! Who would be jealous of that?!" she stammered and blushed

"I see." He sniffle his laugh while looking at her reaction. "You know, you could learn how to be sexy from the woman in here."

"I don't think it's necessary..." She said with a cold voice

"Fine." Goemon seems to sense it and leave it at that.

"Let's get ready" She change the subject in order to clear away the awkwardness in the air. They need to change into their disguise. She looked at Goemon who stood still in the middle of the room, he doesn't seems to understand that she is going to get change. "Could you leave the room a few moment. I need to change."

"I could help you" He teased her again, making her snapped.

"Leave the room!"

"Hahaha, don't be mad. I was only kidding." He give her a teasing grin and leave the room. He leave the door slightly open incase something happened.

She unpack her belonging and take out her disguise. She only hope that she could put on her disguise as good as Kuma. A few moment has passed, Goemon seems to be done with his disguise.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost. Give me a moment." Once I finish putting on my make up I told him to enter the room. He stared at me but no words is coming out from his lips. 'Maybe something is wrong with my disguise.'

"How do I look?" she nervously asked him

"...You miss a spot on your lips." Goemon seems to gain his voice back.

"Where?" She tries to get a mirror to look at her face. But before she could do that, Goemon grab her chin and used his finger to smoothen the missing spot on her lips. His action really surprised her, she looked at him with wide eyes and her cheek instantly flushed red.

"...I never get tired from looking at you." He giving her a teasing smile making her feel irritated again. She quickly look away from him and pout making him laugh from her reaction.

Goemon changed himself into a plain kimono in order to not outstand her. He has his long fiery hair tied up and wear a headband to cover his face slightly. She must admit that even in a plain clothing he's still stands out because of his good looks.

Goemon expression changed into a serious one. "Alright, don't forget what I told you earlier. Your job is to make him feel important and enjoy himself so no one would suspect you. Pay attention to your surrounding and gather as much information as you can before you execute the plan."

"Yes." She paid attention to all the detail Goemon told her. He repeats the plan to her again, making sure she got it.

"Men like Nobukatsu likes to play with women more than anything else." It's kind of weird to hear him said that since he played with women himself.

"So, whatever you do, do not stay alone in the room with him. But if you happened to be alone, try to drug him as quickly as possible or force it down his throat yourself."

"How do I do that?" Goemon sigh at her innocent face.

"Normal ninja would put a drug in her mouth and kiss him."

"Urm… I hope that will be my last solution."

"Even if things doesn't go according to plan. Stay focus! And one final thing…" He pause then look and her from top to bottom.

"...You better work that outfit to the bone" He wanted to say that she looks beautiful but he can't right now, not while in the mission.

"...I will". She nervously replied him.

"With more confident!"

"Yes, Seibei!". She tried her best to shake away her nervousness.

"Good. Let's get yourself some attention shall we?" Goemon rub his hand together and lead her into the town.

* * *

As they have planned earlier Izumi needs to walk around the town with her geisha outfit, which stand out like a sore thumb. They have to parade around town until one of the Nobukatsu men asked for her. Izumi reminded herself to walk gracefully as she had trained with Saizo, during the fan dancing session.

Town people watch her as she glided along the street. Some even give her leering eyes. She's not used to this kind of attention and feel uncomfortable from all the staring she got. She quickly took a deep breath then face forward and continue her mission knowing that she is not alone, 'yet'.

Goemon is there to support her, as he standing slightly in front of Izumi acting as a geisha 'guard', keeping 'flies' off her. Some of the women stared at him and shrieked when he winked. She felt irritate again and didn't realize that she is giving Goemon a starred.

"I know I'm good looking but stop gawking on me, Sayuri."

"...Sorry, but it seems to me that you bringing some attention to yourself."

"I can't help it. Even if I don't care about them they just come up to me" typical thing for Goemon to say. He gotten used to being popular with the women and he doesn't deny it. He doesn't seems to take anyone seriously either. Izumi felt a pang in her chest, still uncertain of what's happening to her.

"Sayuri?"

"...Sorry just lost in my thought."

"Stay focus."

"Yes."

While they were walking, some of the village men approach and asked for her. Goemon told them that she was 'expensive' and that she is 'belonging to a very wealthy family', and they move out of the way easily. Izumi wasn't sure of what she should feel since she's under the disguised.

As they have planned, one of the Nobukatsu samurai walk up to them.

"Hey you! You've been summoned to tonight's banquet. Follow me at once"

"We'll be glad to sir!" Goemon reply to the samurai in her stead. He giving Izumi a wink to let her knows the plan has worked. Izumi only gave him a nervous smile.

They followed the samurai to a huge house. This must be where Nobukatsu is hiding.

"State your names!" the guard at the gate asked her.

"My name is Sayuri, the man behind me is my guard, Seibei".

"Your guard will stays here, and you, follow the maid to the banquet room". Izumi knows that she has to be alone at some point. But she can't help but feels slightly worry and hesitate.

"Sayuri-san, you go right in. I'll be waiting out here". Goemon snapped Izumi out of her doubt. "Alright" She strengthen her resolves and walk right into the house full of enemies, alone.

* * *

As Izumi followed the maid she look for the route that she could escape. Goemon told her to pretend that she's timid and used her womanly charm. Izumi couldn't help but imagine how much Goemon must have experienced with women since he taught her a lot of tricks to charm a man. That weird feeling is coming back again. 'Snap out of it Izumi, stay focus!' She thought inwardly trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling she felt. She only hopes that she could pull it off like what Goemon had taught her...

Once she entered the banquet hall, she saw men drinking and enjoying themselves while women entertaining them. At the end of the room, sit a single man in a flashy attire with two women side by side 'attending' to him. That's must be Nobukatsu.

'I need to make him notice me first in order to be near him and executed the plan'. Her hands shake slightly from the adrenaline. 'Calm down Izumi! Do not screw this!'. She take a deep breath and imagine that she is the only one in this room. Izumi took out her fans and gracefully dance her way to the central of the banquet room. She remembered how Saizo has taught her, she flipped the fan in a smooth motion and raise her hand just in time to the music. She didn't forget to give them her sweet smile making the men stare at her with awe struck expression. She dancing like a butterfly fluttering in the wind.

Once the dance stopped, Nobukatsu clapped his hand at my performance while whispers something to his attendant. The attendant walk right up at Izumi and tell her that she has been summoned by Nobukatsu.

Nobukatsu seems to be really please to see me up close. He quickly dismissed women who was there before her, leaving only Izumi in front of him. 'This is easier than I thought. Better keep it together until the end.' She thought inwardly.

"What's your name?" Nobukatsu asked her.

"My name is Sayuri, my lord".

"You are very beautiful, especially your performance just now. It was breathtaking!"

"I am please that you like it, my lord"

"Come sit next to me Sayuri"

"I would be honor to." Izumi sat next to him didn't forget to quickly slip drug in to a flask of sake that was placed next to him. This drug will make a person fell asleep and never wakes up again...

As she seated next to him, his hand snake around her and rested on her waist. Izumi grips the flask tightly to suppress the sense of disgust away. She really wants to shake him off but that would blow her cover. While waiting for him to finished his previous cup a samurai suddenly approached Nobukatsu with a bow, he seems to be a messenger.

"What is the situation right now?" Nobukatsu asked the messenger.

"We are not far away from the ninjas village. We could surround them before the ambush." So it is true that he's going to attack Iga soon.

"We still have to invade another village in order to have them surround. Tell everyone to enjoy tonight before we move out." The messenger bow to him and leave.

"It's so tiring having to prove my father worth..." He sigh.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, my lord. Please have a cup"

"Only you understand me, Sayuri." Izumi poured the drugged sake into his cup. 'I have to stop him before he can established the plan to invade Iga'.

But before his lips could touch the rim of the cup the a strange man burst into the room making him stop on his track. The man dash in front of Nobukatsu looking very trouble.

"My lord! You have taken enough rice from us at least spare some of them! We won't be able to survive this winter!"

"How on earth did you get in here! I thought you were locked up in your room" said the attendance. The trouble man seems to be the head of this town and the owner of this house.

"You are annoying! Me and my men are enjoying ourselves right now. Stop making my sake taste bad!"

"But my lord!"

"Shut up or I have your wife and daughter kill in front of you!"

"Please spare them my lord! I'm begging you" He bows down low his face touches the floor.

"Hahaha, so you still didn't realized? Since, you begged me I'll tell you. They are already dead! My soldier had fun with them before they kill themselves. It's a shame really."

"N-no! How could you..." The man collapsed and sobs on the floor.

"Take him away and kill him" he said coldly like it's a normal things to do.

'This man is beyond cruel!' Izumi trying her best to control her anger. There would be no future anywhere in this land if he has the power.

"I'm sorry you have to see that Sayuri. I have to set things right, you see, otherwise my father won't approve of me".

"Y-yes my lord" She gritted her teeth and clench her hands so tight it feels numb.

"Oh dear did that scared you? Let forget about what just happened and move to my room shall we?"

"To your room?!" She snapped out from anger into feeling tense instead

'No! this is not what we planned. I'm not suppose to be alone with him!'

"Now now, don't be shy. Let's go" Nobukatsu grabbed Izumi wrist and drag her out of the banquet room.

He leads her into his room followed by an attendant. He seems to bring his sake flask with him. Izumi still have a chance to drugs his drink.

However, the next things that happen ruined all of her plan.

"Leave this room I'm going to have some fun with her"

"But my lord we'll need to be ready by early morning!" The attendant objected.

"Even if you hear a scream or a shout. Don't come in until morning!"

The attendants reluctantly leave the room. 'I need to hurry and have him drink the sake.

"My lord, please have some sake with me". Izumi's trying to give him a 'man-killer' looks. It's seems to backfire on her.

"I don't want anymore sake. I want you right now!" He quickly approached her with leering eyes. The situation has turn out not how she was expected!

"Please my lord, I insist. Just a cup of sake first." She pleaded him again but this time he grabbed her.

"Come on now don't be shy" Izumi felt a sense of disgust as his hands creep up to her kimono collar and he strip the first layer of her kimono off her shoulder.

"No, please stop it!" Izumi tried her best to resist but he is overpowering her. She thinks back at what Goemon said to drug him by kissing him. But it's too late now since all the drugged sake is spilled on the floor. She tries to quickly think at what she should do in a situation like this but nothing come into her mind. She's starting to panicked.

She screamed and shouted but no one has turned up at the door. "Hahaha I like it when you scream and struggle." He chuckled while stare at her like a predator stalking it's prey.

'This is bad, this is really bad!'

He is on top of her right now trying to force himself on to her. His lips was on her neck in second and he smothered her exposed collarbone in wet kiss. He bit hard at her neck making her cry out in pain. Fear consumes her and her body trembled. She tried her best to push him away but he easily overpowered her. She kicked and scratched him but that didn't falter him from advancing on her.

At that moment, she saw her hairpin on the floor, gleaming in the moon light. Without thinking she quickly grab it and plunged the sharp edge into him.

She can feel the resistance when her hairpin pierced into him. In all of her life she has been using her hand to heal and give life back to people...but this... This is her first time she has taken away someone life. She didn't feel any movement from him.

* * *

 _Quite a long chapter, s_ _orry about the cliffhanger. Don't worry she wasn't raped. But I still... Ugh...My poor baby… T_T I don't want to ruin the mood I just built._

 _I hope you guys still follows me. Next chapter will be up soon. Please stay tune!_


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

**Chapter 15: Unexpected**

* * *

 _Warning:Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

'He is dead. I stabbed him!'

The sickening feeling of soft flesh being pierced still remains in her mind. The revolving scent of blood is making her stomach churned. Izumi wanted to scream at the horrifying sight of her blood stain hands, but there were no voice nor tear coming out from her. She didn't expect the burden of killing someone to be this heavy. As they have planned, she was to drugs him and he'll be dead eventually, but to have killed a person by your own hand is beyond what she was prepared...

She didn't move for a while from the shock until she realize there is a cry of men from outside of window and a smell of smokes. That must be Goemon trying to divert attention for her to escape. She gets up slowly trying to fix her blood stain kimono with her trembling hand. She's looking at Nobukatsu lying face down in a pool of his own blood. She wants to break down and cry but she can't. Her mind is a mess right now...

"Hey, pretty lady. Finding a way out?" a cheery voice of Goemon appeared at the window of the room. He stop on his track and realized that something is wrong looking from the disheveled state of her kimono and the dead body of Nobukatsu in a pool of blood. Seeing her pale face and trembling body, he figured out what has happened. Goemon approached her wanting to quickly get her out of here. "Izumi..." She flinched, only just realizing that Goemon is standing next to her. She's try her best to pull herself together pretending that she's alright

"I'm alright. We need...to get out of here... Let's talk later" He obviously noticed from her shaky voice that's she's not alright.

Goemon had set the armory on fire before he found Izumi in the room. During the confusion, she let him carry her out of the window. He never saw Izumi like this before, she remains as still as a status letting him carry her in his arm without any struggle. They escaped the house easily with no problem.

'I should have find her sooner!' he blamed himself inwardly. It was unlike her to let him hold her for this long.

Time passes, as they ran through the forest in silence. He really want to asked if she's alright, but it's so obvious just looking at the state of shock she's in. He didn't let her down and she didn't resist. He decided wait a little and carry her all the way back to Iga.

In Izumi's head right now, she is trying her best to wipe away the image of the man she killed but it was hopeless. 'This is not a nightmare, my hand is now blood stain...'

Goemon finally decided to asked her "...Did he do anything to you?" At that question, she quickly fixed her kimono up and tighten her collar, wanting to hide the mark Nobukatsu left on her. Izumi shakes her head before trying her best to tell him.

"He-he tried to, before I..." she couldn't finish the sentence. There's a big lump stuck at her throat. She froze again, thinking back at the image of that lifeless body in a pool of blood. Goemon put her head into his chest gently, he loosened his hug slightly in order not to startle her. "Don't pent up all of your emotions inside. Cry if you must. Don't hold back." He tries to comfort her.

Like a dam has broke, the tears she has been trying to hold back comes pouring out. "I killed him...sob...he tries to forced...sob...himself on me...sob..I stabbed him...sob...there's blood everywhere" She can't think anymore neither control her emotions.

"Just let it all out." Goemon sooth her and stroked her head gently.

"It was so scary...Sob sob...I didn't know what to do... he was overpowering me...Sob sob" she cry harder, letting all of her fear and sadness out. Goemon was there for her to lean on.

* * *

After a while, as she had settled down Goemon decided to camp out since it is in the middle of the night. He thinks it's best to continue back to Iga in the morning, looking at the state of his princess. She seems to calm down but still rest in his embrace...

"Goemon..." Izumi whispered his name since her voice is hoarse from all the crying she did earlier. She's still resting her head on Goemon's chest.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone about what that man tried to do to me..." her voice become hoarse after crying.

"Is it so that they wouldn't worry about you?"

"That's one reason of it. But I'm scared that they won't ever send me on a mission again..."

"..." Goemon was surprised at how she still worry about such thing after what she had been through. "Promise me, please" She pleaded while looked up to him with watery eyes.

"...How can I say no when you asked me with those eyes." The looks he just taught her recently has now backfired on him.

"...Fine" He sighed. She seems to do it without realizing it...

"Thank you..." She rested her head back on his chest. Listening to his steady heart beat really calm her.

"I'm sorry..." Goemon blurted out. He feels that he doesn't deserve her gratitude. There's a sense of guilt that he wasn't able to protect her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"...I don't deserve your thanks. I should have safe you earlier or help you more with that man...'" He can't help but blame himself and she knows it.

"Don't blame yourself Goemon. There'll be no future for anyone if that man still live. It's has to happen sooner or later, who ever done it is no different."

"But I should have assassinated Nobukatsu instead of you..."

"It's already done Goemon...Thinking back about what just happened, I realized this is just another experience that I learnt since I became the the ninja princess. I was prepared to shoulder that burden since I left the village. This event was..." She paused, then continue, "...Unexpected. It's because of my inexperience with men. I wasn't ready for it to happened, but as you taught me in reality things won't always go just as planned. Sometime you need to learn from your mistake." She gazed up into his eyes. "I'm alright now." Their role seems to reverse, Izumi is now comforting Goemon instead.

"Why are you so brave and strong." Goemon admitted that he really admired the her courage.

"I'm not like that at all. To tell you the truth, I was scared witless." She told him while looking down slightly. He stroke her head gently while combing her hair.

"You don't need to do everything yourself. None of us will pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do. It's alright to let us handle things for you."

"Remember, I'm not a person who just sit back and let her people handle it..."

"We called that hard-headed." He was trying to lighten up the mood by teasing her, and she knew it. She didn't retort back to him while her expression remains blank.

"It's nice to have you here during the time like this..." Her word surprised him. She bury her face back in his chest.

"Do you even know what you are saying right now." He's trying to stop himself from doing more than a hug. 'Is she testing his self restraint?' He wondered.

"Please let me stay like this..."

'She's being so adorable right now and she didn't even know it!' Goemon trying his best to control himself. "...Do what ever you want." He said it calmly while letting her rest in his arm.

Izumi is feeling safe and warmth in his warm embrace. It doesn't take long for exhaustion to take over and sleep quickly consumes her.

* * *

 ** _Goemon POV_**

In my experience since being a ninja, I have met with many women. To be honest. I only used them for my benefits and their body for my pleasure. A lot of them decided to approached me even if they know I am just playing around. I wasn't attracted to any of them, it was the opposite, they tend to approach me more than I do. Being in love was out of question, I never get serious with anyone, getting too close will only bring me trouble.

However, I have never come across any women like Izumi before. I find it entertaining to tease her and watch all kind of reactions on her, even the way she smile really intrigue me. To be honest, she never makes me bored. Since the first time I saw her, I did underestimated her, I thought she was just a normal naive girl with no knowledge of the outside world. But she proved me wrong, her ability and her persistence amazed me. Even how she adapted herself so fast from being just a simple village girl to the ninja princess is simply...unexpected. Normal women couldn't stand the sudden pressure of responsibility being pushed on to for this long, they would run away since the beginning, but Izumi is an exception.

I saw her determination and how hard she worked in uniting all of the ninja clans together. She's already makes it her main goal to united all the clan together even though it was forced on to her. She's kind and caring, no wonder she attracted so many men around her. She's so damn slow on this things...

This is the first time, I see another side of her. I could imagine the fear and the anxiety each of the missions she must have gone through. Right now, she's sleeping soundly in my embrace looking so vulnerable like what normal women would be. I couldn't help but wanting to protect her from harm and keep her safe, but obviously she is not the type of women who just sit back and letting others handle everything for her. She is a strong-will and selfless women.

I couldn't help but see the mark that remains on her neck. When I imagined that bastard violated her, I wanted to kill that man, despite the fact that he is already dead... She's obviously know that this is war time and has been prepared for it. It's obviously traumatising to kill someone for the first time. I recalled my first kill until this day, even though it wasn't by my own hand. The image of the lady of the house I broke into flashes in my mind. She's standing still while looking at me with fear, thinking that I was going to rape and killed them. I hadn't expected her to killed her own child and killed herself in front of me. The memory is still haunted me until this day...

While I was lost in my though, she stirred a little before nestled her head on the crook of my neck, making me froze when I felt her hair and her soothing breath tickling at my throat.

'Hell no...'

I am trying my best to control my self-restrain. I slowly move her head to rest on my arm, in order to not cause any 'trouble'. Little that I know, when she's in this position, it's making me see her face up close... I had never seen someone looking so innocent and pure like her before. I didn't think her shoulder would be this small compared to the weight of responsibility she must carries. How can a beautiful, yet fragile looking girl be this strong?

I can't control my hand as it wipes the remaining tear track off her face. I move away the strand of hair and stare at her slender face, her porcelain skin with a tint of pink in her cheek are really captivating. I wish I could see her mesmerising emerald eyes behind her long lashes that shuts tight. She look so fleeting right now, as if I could break her if I'm not careful.

I brushed her silky jet black hair away from her face and caress her cheek gently. Her plump red lips is so inviting, as if there were magnet, I can't resist but place soft a feather kiss on her lips. Her lips is so soft and sweet...

I suddenly realize what I've just done. I pull away from her quickly before it was too late. What is wrong with me?! I had never feel this much affection toward anyone before. Was I enchanted by her beauty?

'Damn, even the great Goemon Ishikawa can't control himself...'

I suddenly remember what she happened to her with Nobukatsu. I'll be no different from that man if I continue… I need to be careful around her. She's far too good for me, too good that I felt trouble… I rest her head on my lap instead. trying my best to calm down my racing heart.

`I better stop before I let anymore of that feeling out...

* * *

 _ **Izumi POV**_

I changed back into a plain kimono before heading back to Iga. It's a shame I need to throw that beautiful kimono away, but I don't want people to see me in a blood stain kimono... While walking back, Goemon is holding my hand while leading the way. It feels so safe and warmth with him next to me. I wish we could stay like this…

'Wait, what's wrong with me?'

He lead me carefully and choose the easier way for me to walk. "Watch your step here."

"...You are being so nice to me"

"Aren't I always nice?" I didn't give him any answer.

"Ouch." He finally made me smile from his joke.

"Aha, I see a smile there!" He looked at me while I giggled lightly.

"And a laugh too." He tighten his gripped as he hold on to my hand. I feel so warmth and fussy at my chest.

'I better asked Kuma when I'm back.'

It seems I was lost in thought for too long and Goemon look at me. "Are you tired? We are almost there but we can still take a rest." I give him a nod wishing to stay with him a little longer.

We take a break along the river. "Here" He gave me a water container he just drank. I accept it and take a sip.

"Do you know that's an indirect kiss." I spit out the water surprised at his statement. He laugh at my reaction.

"Is this why Kotaro was so taken back when I offer my water container to him?"

"Wait, what?" Goemon stop his laugh and his expression seems to darken.

"N-No it was nothing." I told him but he suddenly pick me up in his arm.

"W-what are you doing?!" Before she could protests any further Goemon throw her into a river. He thought that she will eventually rise up from the water surface but she didn't.

"Crap!" Goemon quickly jump into the river. He search for her and sees her sinking down to the bottom of the river. Goemon rush to where she is and grab her, he quickly dragging her up to the water surface. Izumi gasped for the air and coughing out the water.

"You're okay." He assured her as she hugs on to him tightly. As he drag her up to the river bed. She's still coughing while giving him a glare. "Cough cough...you took it too far!"

"I thought you could swim."

"..."

"Hahaha, the great ninja princess couldn't swim." He laughed at her.

"You are so mean! Achoo!"

"Let's get you to dry up."

He quickly build a fire and we both sat next to it waiting for our clothes to dry.

"This is nice for a change. Seeing you depend on me." Goemon said while strip out from his clothes. I blushed the sight of his muscular build. I wasn't prepared to see him half naked and quickly shy away my eyes.

"Goemon! Can you atleast let me know before you take your clothes off!" I can feel heat rises to my face.

"No need to be shy. I know my body is beautiful you can't resist looking at it."

"You are so full of yourself...Achoo"

"Why don't you take your kimono off?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't be shy. It's only me." His smug looks on his face really irritate me.

"I rather get a cold than letting you see me naked. Achoo!" I sneezed again feeling the cool breeze against my wet skin.

"That's the third time you sneezes. Come on, you'll catch a cold for real. Take this" He gave me a dry towel to wrap myself into it.

"Fine, but do not peek or I'll won't forgive you!"

"As you wish my lady." He teased me but turn around and let me take off my wet clothes and wrap myself in a bundle of towel. "I'm done." I didn't try to make any conversation just sitting there looking at a fire in silent.

"Are you still mad that I threw you in the water?" He said while trying to make me look at him.

"I'm not mad anymore. I know that everyone is rough on me in order to protect me. Fighting with strength is not my forte, well that's include swimming as well..."

"I better train you how to swim later. But don't you think you are overly optimistic. People will take advantage of you."

"It's better than being mean without reason..." She finally look at him but with a sharp looks.

"Geez, you are still mad after all."

"Well since you lend me a shoulder to cry on last night. I'll forgive you."

"...It's my duty to comfort my princess when she's sad." I felt a pang in my chest. 'Did he being nice to me because it is his duty?' I try to shake away the negative though in my head and start a different conversation. "Fine. Tell me about yourself, then I'll forgive you."

"What's this all of the sudden?"

"I never have a chance to know about you. All I know is that your name is Goemon Ishikawa, the playboy of Iga. You are smart yet arrogant and narcissistic person." she told him with honesty.

"Well, thanks. I guess… so what do you want to know?"

"What were you like when you were young."

"I was a smart kid."

"See, that's what I mean."

"But It's true"

"So what's it like growing up?"

"Well, It's not a nice story..."

"Don't worry I'll won't judge you."

"...Fine, You'll know it sooner or later. I'm not originate from Iga. I come to Iga to be a ninja." I was surprised to know since most of the ninja would originally from their own village. "So where were you from?"

"It's not important anymore. My parent sold me since I was young because we live in a poverty. Back in those day, I really hated my parent but I understand later that the society was the one to be blame. The rich was sucking the every ounce of blood out from the poor. Some of them didn't deserve the life of luxury, when they work the poor like slaves."

"I didn't know you had such a rough childhood."

"Well, thanks to that. I knows how the world's run. It's survival of the fittest. You have to be calculated in order to survive this cruel world"

"So what did you do after that?"

"...I ran away from the landlord and became a thief."

"That's explain why were you so quick with your hands when you were in town earlier."

"But I only steal from the rich who were corrupted. I become, somewhat, a chivalrous thief."

"So what happened that makes you decided to be a ninja?"

He gone silent at my question. It seems I shouldn't pry further than that.

"...Sorry, I've gone too far. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"It's okay but if you must know about it. The reason I decided to become a ninja is to change the society. In order not to created anymore children like me I wanted to make a peaceful world."

"Then let's make that with everyone!"

"You and your optimism. It's not that easy."

"It's better to try and failed than not having tried at all. That's my motto."

"Hahaha, alright. You win." He gave me a light pat on my head.

"How about you?" He asked me.

"Well, since I was young, I only got grandfather. I didn't know what's it like to have a parent but it doesn't matter because grandpa took care of me."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"To be honest, I do feel a little lonely sometime. Because of my ability grandfather prevent me getting too close to anyone. He was hard on me on studying and learning herbology when I was young. But I do understand later why he done that, he doesn't want me to rely too much on the my power but rely on my knowledge instead. I'm grateful to him that he made me who I am today." I'm beginning to miss grandfather when talking about him. I try to shakes that thought away. He looked at me with knowing eyes.

"You miss your grandfather don't you." He's sharp, as usual. I can feel a lump stuck at my throat. I give him a nod, not wanting to say it out or my tear will fall.

"...It's not good to hold it in. Give it up already. I can see it in your face" He taps lightly on my head and I let my tears fall quietly. He knows me too well.

"I was suppose to be the ninja princess, I can't afford to be this weak..."

"You don't need to in front of me. Just cry when you feel upset. It's bad for you and people around you. When you feel sad you should cry."

"How many time I cry in front of you…"

"It doesn't matter. What matter is, not only the ninja princess can't swim but she's a cry baby also."

"Shut up, I thought you said that I can cry."

"Hahaha, feeling better now?"

"...Thanks" I wiped away the tear with my sleeve while he tap my head.

Once I feel better, I looked up at Goemon to see his beautiful eyes. I can barely notice it but his gazed seem to show some tiredness, maybe it's because he was worry about me last night. "Goemon you don't look well rested. Do you want to take a nap? I'll lend you my lap" Feeling guilty that he had to look after me whole night I offer him my lap as a pillow.

"...Fine, but just a little okay. We have to be on our way soon." He seems to pause before accept my offer and rested his head on my lap while closing his eyes.

I have a chance to get a closer look at him. His perfect chiseled face along with his well formed lips and nose, I must admitted that he is very handsome. I can't help but stroke his long and soft fiery red hair.

No wonder why he's popular with women. I imagined him getting cozy with other women and feel a pang in my chest. The thought is making my hand to stops stroking his hair . 'Why do I need to feel bad every time I'm thinking about him with other women?'

"Are you enchanted by my looks?" Said Goemon with his still eyes close.

"W-What? I thought you were asleep." His voice interrupted my thought

"I'm just resting my eyes. This feels better than I though." Seeing him smile like that really make my heart beat faster. I try to clear away the weird feeling by telling him a joke.

"Haha, if you do something nice for me I'll lend you my lap as a reward." It kind of work since my jokes earned a laugh from him. But I was surprised when he raise his hand to caress my cheek. It was a comfortable long silent. His beautiful ruby eyes really captivated me. I wish we could stay like this until... 'pinch'

"Ow, staap it, Goemon!" Goemon pinched my cheek. He couldn't stop his laugh while looking at my face.

"Why would you do that?!" Once he has enough he released my cheek and divert his gaze.

"To stop myself..." I don't understand what he mean but I let it slided.

"Geez, it hurts you know!" I rubbed my sore cheek.

"Hahaha" He raised from my lap. I felt slightly disappointed when his warmth is gone.

"You have to stop being so sweet to men they will take advantage of you. Being kind and then switch to a colder approach is a trick to get a man's heart." He suddenly teach me a lesson of how to charm a man.

"What's was that for?" I'm confused by his sudden change.

"We're all dry up. Let's be on our way." He change the subject and give me his hand to get me up from the ground.

"...Okay" Still confuse I grab on to his hand to stand up. He held on to it and continue to walk toward our destination. I wish this trip could last longer...

* * *

 _Fluff fluff and more fluff. Sorry about the delay, it took me quite a while on this chapter especially the beginning part with the sad scene. My poor baby is suffering, and she need comfort. I admitted that I have a crash on Goemon, since playing the game for the first time. But let's not be hasty. We still have a lot to go on in this story. Tata for now! - Love Momamommam_


	16. Chapter 16: Stubborn

Chapter 16: Stubborn

* * *

Once we arrived Iga by the evening, Goemon let go of my hand instantly. I felt slightly lonely when his warmth leave my hand. 'Wait, Lonely? No, no… What am I thinking?' I was taken back by the thought, but before I could think any further we arrive in front of master Hanzo study room.

"Hello princess. I presume you have succeeded your mission this time" We are greeted by master Hanzo. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes master Hanzo..." I'm feeling guilty not having told him of what happened in the mission.

"What's wrong? Are you alright princess?" Oh dear, I need to pull myself together.

"N-nothing, I'm just tired from the journey. Goemon, I'll leave the explanation to you." I better leave before he asked me any more question.

"Alright..." Goemon give me a reply with expressionless face as I quickly leave the room before I give myself away.

Once I arrived my bedroom, I heave a sigh of relief and let myself down on the floor thinking back to what happened... 'If I didn't have Goemon there with me, I would definitely gone insane.' I feel the heat rushes to my face, thinking back on how close we were. Somehow, I didn't mind it and it felt comfortable with him next to me. It's funny that the horrible event didn't weigh so much compare to the unknown feeling right now.

I heard a stomps of feet outside my room before Sasuke burst open my bedroom door.

"IZUMI!" He throw himself onto me and gave me a tight hug while rub his cheek against mine.

"Thank god you are alright!" When Sasuke hug me, I realize that my heart didn't speed up unlike with Goemon. Sasuke seems to realize that I haven't utter any word yet.

"What's wrong? Did the mission didn't go as planned?" I tense at his question, 'I better say something before I give myself out.'

"...N-No it went alright. I'm just tired that's all." I hate to lied but I don't want to worries him.

"Excuse me, princess." Kotaro quietly slip into my room. He noticed Sasuke was here before him. "Sasuke, it is rude to burst into princess's room without informing her." Surprisingly, Kotaro is telling Sasuke off. He walked up to Sasuke who is still hugging me.

"Please get off her..." He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and separate him from me. Kotaro peered at my face with worry. "Are you alright princess? You don't look cheerful…" Feeling guilty, I didn't reply him and look down to avoided his eyes.

"Kotaro...Don't tell me. You're my ri-" Sasuke was interrupted by Musashi.

"Hey Izumi! Good to see you're back. I though I'll see you in a geisha outfit?" Musashi bursted into my room along with Saizo. I flinched slightly, thinking back to my blood stain kimono. I look down on the floor trying my best to compose myself.

"Are you alright? Did something happened?" This time it's Sasuke who asked me. I'm trying my best to appear as calm as possible.

"...I'm just tired. Just let me rest for a day I'll be back to normal." I'm a bit overwhelmed by everyone present. I'm trying my best to forced a smile and reassured them. My bedroom as turn into an interrogation room with Saizo piercing stare, who is trying to break me. He definately knows that I'm hiding something. Seeing everyone worried about me is making me feel even more guilty, but I don't want to worry them anymore than they are right now.

'Someone please get me out of this!' As if the god has answer my pray, I was safe by another stomp of feet which rush into my room.

"IZUMI! I'm so glad to see you!" A large figure stormed in and tackled me with a tight bear hug.

"K-Ku-ma, I can't... breath..." She's so strong I can barely breath.

"Eek! You did it! I believed you can pull it off!"

"Y-Yes..." She stared at me a few moment then look around the room to see everyone.

"What are you guys doing in a lady's room! Didn't you see she's feeling uncomfortable!"

"W-We are sorry..." said Sasuke

"Hmph, this girl is no lady" Saizo retorted before dragging Sasuke out, Musashi and Kotaro followed out.

"What's wrong?" Kuma turns to me once everyone leave my room.

"Nothing wrong..." I instinctively avoided her eyes.

"Yes there is something wrong! It's written all over you face. I can sensed it the first time I enter your room. You're not good at hiding things from us!"

'Oh dear, she's sharp. Quick! Think of something to say to her! Oh I know, I'll asked her about this weird feeling I have recently.'

"Kuma, I have something to ask...It's kind of difficult to explain..."

"Go on..." she seems to calm down and waiting for me with anticipation.

"It's just... I have this weird feeling...in my chest...and my heart."

"Are you sick?!"

"N-No not like that it just happen when I'm with a certain person..."

"Your heart speeds up?"

"Yes..." She seems to know what I mean.

"...When did this happened?"

"Every time he looked at me or being nice to me..."

"And you want to be around him too right?"

"...Yes"

"Oh Izumi! You have become a real women!" she give me another bone crushing hug before release me.

"W-What?! What's that suppose to mean? Tell me what is it?"

"Come closer, I'll tell you." I close the distance between me and her. She has a playful grin on her lips before she whispers the answer to me.

"You are in love..."

"..." I think I heard it right. She means I'm in love with...Wait, me in love?! I lost my voice from the shocked. I didn't realized Kuma waving her hand in front of me.

"Hello, Izumi... Izumi! Back to earth Izumi!" She snapped me back to sense.

"Oh right, wait, what?!" I can feel heat rising to my whole face.

"You are so slow at this kind of thing. I can kind of understand that because you reminded me of master Hanzo. So, tell me when did it happen and who is it?! Did he know you feel this way?!" She attacked me with questions.

"...N-No it can't be right! I couldn't possibly be in love!" I shake my head rapidly but she's rather persistent.

"Come on tell me already! I told you about my feeling for master Hanzo. It's your turn now!"

"...But I'm not in love!" I didn't convince her very well with my cherry red face. This is not good. She's getting too excited, I need to calm her down first. I took in a deep breath before saying

"Kuma...I don't think I'm ready to tell yet... Please give me sometime to think..." I turned my back for her wanting to think of this feeling by myself. Kuma sighed, knowing that it's her turn to leave. She rises up from the floor and walk to the door.

"Let me tell you one thing before I leave. The only difference between falling in love and being in love is that your heart already knows how you feel, but your mind is too stubborn to admit it." at that she leave my room.

Once I'm alone, my mind is a mess. All the questions start ramming in my head. 'Am I in love? No it can't be! When did this happened?... Maybe, I'm just used to him being around me...That's must be it right? Anyway, now is not the time!' I'm sitting alone in my candle lidded room while lost in my thought.

* * *

Izumi stared at her bedroom's ceiling didn't get much sleep that night. Her mind is too busy going over what Kuma told her. She only realize that the dawn has break once she heard the bird chirping outside. 'I need to clear my head' she gets up and decided to go wash her face. She pick up the bucket full of cold water and splashed it to her face. She can feel her face go numbs but it didn't really helped much...

'I need to do something to distract myself...arquebus practise is too loud early in the morning...let's find something else to do...' She walked aimlessly until her feet brought her to the training ground. Someone is there before her.

"Hey Izumi! You're up early."

"Good morning Musashi, How's training?"

"I trained every morning. It helps me to relax"

"Really... Can I try?"

"Of Course. Do you want me to train you?"

"If you don't mind."

I start training sword swing with Musashi. It did helped me took my mind off things I don't want to think of. I keep swinging the air letting all the tension off my shoulders. My eye suddenly met with something that intrigues me.

"What do you do with that?" I asked Musashi while pointing at a bamboo dummy.

"You slice it into two with one swing. It's pretty advance you need a lot of concentration and precision to do it"

"Can I try?"

"Sure, but it won't be easy." I give him a nod. He starts instructing me.

"Your stance need to be smaller so you have less space for your opponent to hit you. Put more weight into your feet. Don't tense your shoulder. Imagine your weight rise from your feet to your fingertips and swing." He demonstrated me and cut the bamboo dummy into pieces with one swing. I'm was taken back by his sword skill.

"Now's your turn. Try cutting it in two with one swing" He place a new bamboo dummy in front of me.

I stand ready thinking back to Musashi instruction and close my eyes. Once my eyes are close I tried to empty my mind but it was difficult. All the uncertain questions rushes through my head. I furrowed my brows without thinking.

"Clear your mind and concentrate the target in front of you!" He instructed me before I give a swing, but fail to cut it.

"Ugh!"

"...You didn't concentrate enough. Clear your mind before you swing!"

I tried again many times but fail miserably. I wiped away the sweat which has formed on my forehead. "It's harder than it looks." I honestly admit to him.

"Giving up already?" He gave me a grin trying to provoked me.

"No! Let me try again!"

"Hahaha, that's what I like to hear!"

I try again but this time I suppress all my feeling and concentrating only the target in front of me. 'Empty my mind and concentrate, feel the energy rise up from my feet to my fingertips.' I chanted that in my head repeatedly before taking a deep breath and slice the bamboo into two with a clean cut. Musashi gave me a look of amazed.

"Wow! I did it!" I'm surprised that I can do it, but I won't be able to without Musashi help. I turn around and face him. "Thank you Musashi. I was able to achieve with your instruction. Please be my mentor!" I gave him a bow.

"Stop with the formal treatment. It's giving me a goosebum! That was you who did it, not me... Well, I can trained you anytime if you feel like it." I find it amusing when I saw him scratching his head feeling uneasy at my formal treatment to him. "Alright!" I can't stop a happy smile forming on my face.

"You finally smile. Feeling better?" Musashi suddenly blurted out while peering at my face.

"...What are you talking about?"

"You don't need to hide. Everyone in the room yesterday know that you are feeling down right?"

"Well, if you put it that way... yes. But I'm feeling much better, thanks to you."

"Good, let's see if you can do it the second time." He put up the new bamboo dummy and urged me to try again.

"Sure!" It feels nice to do something to distract yourself once in awhile.

* * *

Once we finished our training, I sat down at the veranda to cool myself down from training.

"Hey Musashi, you never told me about yourself. Where are you from?"

"It's not important anymore, I'm just a commoner from a poor village."

"Your skill is formidable. I'm sure you could strive to become famous and work for a powerful general. Wasn't that what most ronins wanted?"

"I have seen how samurai oppress the poor peasants. I'm not interested in politics. It's so tiring having to deal with people. I rather uses my head thinking of my sword technique."

"So you're using your sword to saved people?"

"No, I use my sword for myself. I want to fight worthy opponents and become stronger."

"But for what purpose?" His way of thinking intrigues me.

"I don't know. I just feel like it. It's like you want to climb a tall mountain."

"But what's waiting for you at the peak?"

"No idea, that's why I climb it."

"I see… That's deep…"

"Not really it's just my way of life I don't want people to point out what I need to do. I don't really need to bow down to any lord or general, as long as I can feed myself and train my sword. Right now, I'm quite satisfy here, I got to practise my sword skill with worthy opponents." He has the look of content on his face. It's so nice to be so carefree.

"But there will be time when I have to depart from here..." It's kind of sad thinking that Musashi is going to leave here one day. I only just realise that, not only Musashi but everyone, including me, have to go back to their clans after this war end. I'll definately feel sad when that happened. 'I growth attached to everyone here including him… No, no what I'm I thinking!' I suddenly thought of the person I least wanted to think about. I shaked my head rapidly to clear away the thought.

"What's wrong?" Musashi asked me after I gone too quiet for too long.

"...Musashi, what's it feels like killing someone for the first time?" I suddenly asked him out of the blue.

"...What's all this all of sudden?" I only stared blankly at him. He look at me and scratching his head with confusion. Musashi only realized why I asked him once he looked into my eyes.

"I see… Well it's hard for me to say since I live for my sword. But I would never hurt the innocent nor helpless people. I only seek a way of my sword and fight great opponents to test my skill with. So it's hard to tell what's it feels like to kill someone. But if it makes you feels better… you need to let it go. We didn't live in the time of peace and people died everyday."

"I know that but…"

"Sometime you have to take those life in order for the better future of people. Imagine if a tyrant rule this land what will happened to the rest of people." He's kind of right. If Nobukatsu still alive, people will certainly suffers and more innocent life will died. I need to get a grip of myself!

"It's not like you to be this quiet. Say something." He fidgety look at me when I gone silent.

I give him a determine look before saying, "Thanks you, Musashi. I promise that I'll make it peaceful one day, so there'll be no more bloodshed. Let train again tomorrow morning!" I give him a big smile.

"Good... Here have this." He throw an object at me to test my reflect.

I caught the item Musashi threw at me, realizing it's a persimmon. "Where did you get it from?"

"In the kitchen, when the cook turned her back." He munched into his persimmon.

"Hey, it's not good to steal food!"

"I always get hungry after my training. There're plenty, and she wouldn't know."

"But still..."

"Come on, you need something sweet after that training. You'll feel much better."

"Fine, I let it slide this time. I know a place where the wild persimmon trees grow around here. Don't steal next time alright!"

"I got it, I got it" He patted my head while I munched on to the sweet persimmon. The sweet taste of it lifted my spirit. "It's true! It certainly makes me feel much better!"

"See I told you! This reminded me the first time we met."

"Hehehe, you called me persimmon girl remember." We giggled like a little mischievous children, while taking a break and munched on to our persimmon. I better make a lot of good memory with everyone before we all depart here.

* * *

Sorry about the delay everyone. I'm having a difficult re-plotting the story. This chapter is dedicated to all the Musashi fans out there (Let me see your hands!). Thank you for your patient and your lovely review :) Please continue to support me.

Credit - Quote from Colleen Hoover, about stubbornness: "The only difference between falling in love and being in love is that your heart already knows how you feel, but your mind is too stubborn to admit it." ― Colleen Hoover, Maybe Not.


	17. Chapter 17: Feelings

**Chapter 17: Feelings**

* * *

Izumi decided to go to bath after departing from Musashi. It's a sunny morning, the warm breeze grazed her skin, cooling her down from her training. The greenery of her surrounding sooth her eyes. "It so peaceful around here. I wish there would be no war." It's such a nice and calm morning until someone ruined it…

"Eek! Master Goemon! I didn't know that you're back from your mission." a crowd of his ladies 'fans' are surrounding him.

"Hey ladies. Looking great as usual today." They shriek after he gave them his bright smile. Izumi is trying not to let it gets to her. 'Why do I need to care, I don't like him.' She denied the prickly feeling in her chest as one of them hand him a package of rice balls.

"Please have this master Goemon. I made it this morning." she gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you. I'll be thinking of you while eating this." The cried of girls can be heard from far away. Izumi decided leave the place before anyone can spots her. Her chest stunk a little when she saw some of the ladies swooned at him.

Little that she realize, the subject of the crowd's conversation has changed.

"I'm so jealous of you master Goemon. You got to travel with princess. I wish I can go on a mission with her."

"I heard that she was so beautiful when she worn a geisha disguise."

"That's right Miss Kuma told me she was breathtaking when she dance. I wish I could see her!"

Goemon was taken back by how the attention seems to shift to his dear princess. "I'm sure you ladies are beautiful even without a disguise."

"You and your sweet mouth, master Goemon. But princess Izumi is our role model. We want to fight and protect her!" He can't believe even the women of Iga are attracted to Izumi. He understands that being loved by people is a good quality to have as a leader but he's still feels slightly conflicted.

"Master Goemon, please give ours kind regards to princess Izumi." They giving him a hopeful smile while handing him sweets hoping that he could give it to Izumi for them.

He sigh inwardly until he saw a glimpse of familiar figured from far away. "Okay ladies, I better be on my way now. I'll give our princess yours kind regards." He quickly part away from the crowd and head in the direction he last saw her with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

On the way to bath, Izumi could hear a sound of splashing water. The bath is currently occupied, 'I better come back later.' She stop on her track once she heard the familiar voices coming from the bath.

"Saizo, don't you think it's time for us to marry someone"

Her curiosity get the best of her, she walked closer to the bathroom window and concentrated her hearing. The sound of gushing and splash covered her intrusion on their conversation.

"You know it's war time... and we might not come back alive."

"If you want marriage, tons of girls in Koga can't wait to be your wife"

"I mean, not just any girl..."

Saizo sigh "You got a lot of rivals..."

"I don't care as long as she's happy. Anyway, I just want to ask what do you think of her?"

"...She's like a sister to me, but you better not make her cry".

"Woah, I can't believe what I just heard!"

"Shut up, you idiot monkey brain!"

She doesn't really know who are they talking about but decided that she shouldn't pride anymore than that. It's indeed true that this is war time. People will certainly get killed. But why marriage? Her question was soon answer later as she start walking back to her room,

she heard voices of master Hanzo and elder talking to each other from afar. She can't hear them clearly so she decided to lips read them.

"Soon, the war against Nobunaga will begin... But before that, do you plan to have a wedding?" said by the elder.

"A wedding? Father, what are you talking about at a time like this?"

"In these times especially we need to ensure our legacy...Do you already have someone in mind? Perhaps princess Izumi?" Master Hanzo seems to have gone quiet. He didn't reply back to his father.

"You're blushing?!".

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You just get more red too! Hahaha, It must be her right?"

"Father! Please don't make a wild guess!" Elder's laugh could be heard from far away.

What happened to people around her. Everyone seems to be interested in getting marry these days. She never thought seriously about marrying someone before. It's obvious that she's the last of her clan. Maybe, one day she have to think about this seriously, but now with the war's going on, 'It's not the time for love...' She chanted that in her head trying to convince herself.

Izumi was standing in the corridor lost in her thought until the person she least expect to see the most appear in front of her with his head hanging down upside down from the ceiling.

"Boo!"

"Wahh!" She jumped from surprise.

"That wasn't sexy scream at all." Goemon jumped down to the ground in front of her.

"You-You scared me! Stop appearing so suddenly!"

"Haha, I never get tired from looking at your reaction. You should have seen your face just now." His smile makes her heart race. 'Wait, No it must be from the surprise.' It's so awkward to see him right now after what Kuma told her yesterday.

"Come on, follow me." He grab my hand and drag me to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?!" My heart is pounding like crazy at his sudden touch of hand.

"You'll know it when we're there." He didn't listened to her protest and continued to drag Izumi further into the wood.

'Her hands are so small but why is it so warm.' Deep down in Goemon thought he really like the touch of Izumi's hand. He obviously have held hands and links arms with many women. Some of the women that he met even held his hand to seduced him. He was surprise that he enjoyed little things like this.

It was quite a walk, Izumi was walking toward her unknown destination anxiously unlike Goemon who has a grin on his face. They finally arrived their destination once Izumi hears the sound of water...

"Don't tell me…" Her fear has come true once she sees the river.

"That's right! It's time for your swimming training!"

"W-What?!"

"No time to space out. Get into the water!" His playful demeanor changed into a strict one instantly.

"Y-Yes" I'm hopeless when it comes to swimming, but I timidly accepted my fate.

"Kick your legs harder!" He started at the shallow area first letting me practice. "Now with your hand!" It's amazing how he can changed from flirty to strict person who don't take no for an answer.

"Kick, Kick, Kick! Now try moving forward." He motivated me with a strict voice.

I soon realized as I drifted further out in the area where my feet can't reach the floor. Maybe because of the early training with Musashi and the hardcore training with Goemon, my muscles become fatigued. But I didn't give in because of that, I pushed my limit until I felt a sharp pain on my right leg. 'Cramp?! No, no…' Fear begun to spread through me as I can no longer feel my feet could reach the floor below me.

* * *

"H-He-lp!" When Izumi panicked she gulp in lung full of water. Her throat hurts from choking on water. She started to wave up her hand above the water surface before she starts sinking.

She felt the ripple of water hits her, Goemon has jumped into the river and scoop her up to the river surface. Izumi desperately cling to him while coughing out water.

"You reminding me of a cat. You're good at climbing tree but you're so bad at swimming."

"Cough*...Cough*..."

"...Let's take a little break." said Goemon carries her to the river bank. He let her down and Izumi wobble slightly while and cough out all the remaining water inside her lung. Goemon gently rubbing her back.

"Do you have a cramp?" She looks down not wanting to admit it.

"Hah... you should have told me! You could have drown."

"It's as if you would listen, when you're in your strict mode!"

"I'm not that mean. Come on, give me your leg."

"W-What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!" Before he was about to rubbing his hand on her leg, she quickly moved back until her head slam on the tree behind her.

"Ow!" Izumi rubbed the back of her head at the pain area.

"Come on, stop being so agitate. You'll hurt yourself. I'm helping you, so just let me." He move close to her, but this time with a serious look.

"...Fine" She finally give in to him.

Goemon's moving his hand to massage the area that has a cramp. He was trying at least relief the pain for her. "Is it here?"

"N-No, here." Izumi knows that he has a good intention but she felt goosebumps and her heart leaps as Goemon moves his hand on her skin. The massage was gentle. She felt her pain was gradually relief, but it was soon replaced by a strange sensation that she never felt before.

'This is like a torture…' She think inwardly while he keep on massaging her leg.

The massage seems to continue, with Goemon who still has a serious look on his face. She wanted to let out her voice many time but try her best to hold back until he pressed at one spot.

"Aah!" Izumi instantly blushed at the weird noise she just made. It's seems to make his hands stop on their track. Goemon instantly released his hands and turn his back on her. 'This is so awkward…' She looked down, too afraid to look at Goemon right now.

"I'll make some fire… Stay here while I'll get some firewood." That's all he said before walks off.

'Maybe, he just leave to give me some space and chance for me to change into dry clothes. But this is so embarrassing, I want to find somewhere and hide right now. Why do I feel as though I'm not in control. I keep making a fool out of myself in front of him.' She can feel heat rises to her face. Izumi quickly changed into the dry kimono that Goemon prepared for her

Shortly, Goemon arrived back with firewood and start a fire. He brought back an ointment and start to rub it on the area that Izumi hurts her head. "So it won't get swollen." He seems to avoid looking at Izumi but rubbed the ointment on her head gently.

'This feels kind of nice.' She feel content at the comfortable silent compared to the awkward atmosphere from before. But the next question surprises her,

"Do you want to be get marry?"

"W-What?!" She was taken back by the question. 'Why he's asking her this all of the sudden... Oh, was it from before? Did he lips read me earlier? Wait, did I even said my thought out loud just now?' she thinks inwardly.

"I can read it on your face and I don't need to lips read you. Plus I could say the same to you earlier"

"What are you talking about?" He's always fast at reading people's reactions. I need to be careful around him. I pretend to feign innocence.

"I know everything that happen inside this house, Kitty." He said confidently with his smug face, didn't forget to give her a new nickname.

"Hmph!" she pouted at him.

"Hanzo is such an easy person to read" said Goemon before continue. "It seems he has taken a liking to you. Isn't that great. The Hattori clan is the origin of the Iga. Or you have the option of marrying to Sasuke. He has a big crush on you, I'm sure he'll take good care and love you for the rest of your life." Izumi felt a pang on her chest. It felt horrible when he told her that.

"...I don't judge a person based on his family background and I don't have any feeling for Sasuke." Her voice quivered slightly.

"Hmm, your grandfather certainly kept you too sheather."

"I don't have time to think about marrying someone right now. My priority are to reunited all the clans, save the future of ninja from Nobunaga and to return back home safely."

"How noble of you. But aren't you lonely being by yourself? I could comfort you if you want". He grab me and lock my head in his arm while ruffles my hair on the side that wasn't hurt.

"Eek! Let...Me...Go!" She try her best to wiggle away but it was hopeless he's too strong.

"Haha you are the first girl who ever rejected my offer that's why you are so special."

"Stop fooling around. You already have plenty of women who can comfort you. Stop bothering me!" She felt irritate when she thinks back about the crowd of ladies surrounded him.

He release her and look at her messy hair with amused. "Oh... so you saw what happened earlier. Don't be so jealous. Here have some sweets" He handed her the sweet he got from the ladies earlier. The ladies did asked him to give it to Izumi.

"I don't want it and I'm not jealous!" Izumi felt even more irritate. She remembered that the lady did gave him gifts. They certainly wanting Goemon to have it, why he's giving those gifts it to her...

He chuckled at her pout and annoyed attitude. Goemon didn't understand why he always like to see her reactions every time he teased her.

Izumi tried her best to avoid making eye contact with him, but he grabbed her chin and peer into her face. "Can't sleep?" She didn't reply him and try her best to turn away.

"You don't need to hide it. I can see your eyes are all bloodshot. So, what's the matter? Thinking of me whole night?" He's kind of right but she can't possibly tell him that...

"You know there's no way I'd do that!"

Again, her reaction never bored him. Goemon grinned. "Aren't you a stubborn one. But still, do want me to comfort you?" He slowly close his face to her.

Izumi felt his teasing has taken too far, she pushes his chest away as hard as she can, but he didn't move away. She doesn't like how he treated her right now.

It feels like he's toying with her feeling. She began to feels angry and upset, without thinking she slaps his face.

The slap shocked Goemon, he didn't know that Izumi has moved away from him.

'I wanted to be away from here' That's her only thought right now, but before she leave she didn't turn to look at his face but says to him with a hurtful voice.

"Stop messing around with me!" Izumi screamed at him before storming off.

* * *

Izumi POV

My hand is throbbing from the slapped earlier but it wasn't painful compare to the feeling inside my chest right now. I wanted to quickly escape to my room, but Saizo suddenly appear in front of me. I jumped and screamed at him.

"Don't just suddenly appear Saizo!"

What's wrong with people today. It must be because of their ninja's habit, but I'm going to have a heart attack every time they appeared.

"Why so jumpy? Someone stole your sweets again?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Here have this" Saizo said with a his sarcastic voice, but in his hand is my favourite three colors dumpling sweet. He must have realized that I don't look cheerful recently.

When he's being kind in his own way, my tears run down my face on their own. Once the tear is out it won't stop, I stand there wiping away my tears with my sleeves.

"Hey! I haven't done anything yet! Stop crying! People will misunderstand that I made you cry!" He scolded me but give me a soft pat on my head to calm me down, which took the opposite effect. I crumbled down on to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and cried harder. Saizo was at lost with what to do but he sat down next to me and stroking my head.

It seems that I've come to a realization. 'I can't suppress it anymore...I guess deep down I know it but I was too afraid and stubborn to admit...maybe Kuma is right... I guess...I'm in love with Goemon.'

As I realized my feeling I start to feel down instantly. I become more upset, my tear wouldn't stops. My mind wanders again, 'Should I tell him? I don't think he would have a feelings for me. The event earlier proved it to me that he didn't take me seriously. He did told me to marry off to master Hanzo or Sasuke. It is as if he trying to push me away to someone else. He's the type of guy who doesn't stop at one woman. Goemon is notorious for being a playboy and he admitted it as well. Anyway, how am I supposed to face him now with this feeling. Of all the people, why it has to be him… ' My chest hurts thinking back at my encountered with Goemon earlier, until Saizo interrupted me.

"Hah...What's wrong? Someone bullied you?" It's a funny thing to say since he always bully me.

"No...well, maybe, but... I don't know." I sink my face deeper into my knees. I'm not ready to tell anyone about this feeling yet.

"Want me to get him for you?" I'm not sure if he means getting him back for me or not...

"No, I'll be alright... just give me a few minutes." I hide my face in my knee while he strokes my head softly.

After crying myself out, my spirits had lifted slightly. My head still feel a little clouded from the new founded feeling but I'm much calmer than before. I felt slightly conflict when thinking back how Goemon told me not to pent up my emotions inside.

'I need to stop caring too much for the person who cares too little.'

"Look at yourself. Your face is a mess! Not that it wasn't before you start crying." I didn't retorted back at Saizo and let him uses his sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears. As I get off the floor, I see a three color dumpling in front of me.

"Still want your stupid dumpling?"

"I'm not sure if you are being nice to me sometime Saizo". I timidly accept the dumpling from him.

"Shut up! I'll train you hard so you'll have no time to use your brain on other things". He scolded me but still giving a soft pat on my head.

"That's what I mean, but thank you..." I start munching into the sweet with the salty taste of my tears, trying to wipe away my sadness.

* * *

Goemon is sitting on top of the tree branch trying to clear away the image of Izumi out of his head. He didn't want to go after her but he still can't stop thinking about her. His cheek still stung a little from the slap.

He's genuinely happy when he's spending time with her. Seeing all kinds of her reactions, Goemon can't help but teases her. Even her honest (or dishonest) responses are so adorable, it makes him want to tease her even more. But, he might have taken his teasing a little too far this time. She's seems a little on edge, looking from her reaction earlier. Maybe he need to tone down a bit or she'll certainly hate him for real. 'Wait, why do I need to care if she'll hate me? When did she get into my head so much. I never cared so much for others like her.' It was unlike him to feel hesitate.

'I can't possibly… No, I can't let her distract my missions. After all, she's a ninja princess the unifier of ninja. It's not good for either of us to be together. I wish I can make her smile all the time, but I can't make her happy.' She's far too good for him…

Once he makes up his mind, Goemon jumped down lightly on the ground. Before he could continue his mission he met with an unexpected visitor.

"Goemon, what happened to the princess?" Kotaro give out an intimidating air.

"You're sharp. But I'm afraid I can't tell you. She doesn't want me to tell anyone. Try to make her talk to you instead." Goemon turns to Kotoro with a smirk on his face as if to provoke him.

"If you are the cause that make her cry I'm going to kill you." said Kotaro with a cold voice.

"As if, I got plenty of ladies who cry for me and I don't need her to." Goemon walks off to his mission, leaving Kotaro to stares at him until he disappeared.

* * *

 _SO IT FINALLY REVEAL. Izumi's in love with Goemon. Sorry I must admit that I have a bias feeling toward Goemon. I know he's a jerk at some point but he's cares about MC. Hope you guys won't be disappointed. Here have some sweets :)_

 _Do you realized that when Izumi is stress or sad she love to eat sweets things. Musashi and Saizo know it well. Any of you like this? I know I do :) Please review, follow or favourite and continue to support me. I can't do it without you! - Love Momamommmam_


	18. Chapter 18: Unsettled

**Chapter 18: Unsettled**

* * *

For the past few days, Izumi thought was filled with anxiety of her new found feeling. She finally understood why her heart fluttered every time he's around. Love is a something very new to her, it just comes when she least expected.

Despite this revelation, she wasn't ready to reveal her feeling to anyone, especially the person who has stolen her heart. Out of all the people, she has to fall in love with the notorious playboy of Iga. She is not so naive to not know that falling in love with a playboy is a bad idea, but she can no longer held back her feeling. It just happened without her realising it.

She know briefly of his his rough past. He's arrogant, narcissist and always tease her when he had a chance, but whenever she's in trouble or upset he's always there for her. It's thanks to him she overcome the trauma from her previous mission. Whenever he's around, he always stirred the feelings inside her.

What if she confesses her love to him? Will he return her feeling? Izumi wasn't willing to take that risk. If he rejects her then they can't go back to how they normally act around each other. These has been in her thought for the past few days once she's alone and unoccupied with things to do.

'Should I at least tell him my feeling? I don't think it's a good idea especially at this time. But I do believe that everyone have good side… No, don't be so naive! I'm back to square one again...' She sighs while feeling a high sense of failure and fear of rejection.

Not even Kuma has known about her feeling toward Goemon yet. She's still unsure if she should discuss this with someone. If only she could just casts her heart and lock it away in a box, but it's just not that simple.

Before she was consume by her anxiety any further, she slap both sides of her cheeks to snap herself out of trance. 'This is not the time to be moping around! There are still plenty of things I need to do I can't let this feeling interfere with the missions. I needs to keep at it until the end.' she reminded herself. After her resolve, she get off her futon and begin her day how she normally would.

Izumi had now completed three missions. Thanks to her and Goemon, Nobukatsu's army was left in disarray. Hanzo has ordered the ninjas to take care of the enemy who was still left in drunken state. Despite the fact that some of the officers was able to flee they still did major damage to Nobunaga's plan. However, their enemy would no longer sit still when the news travels to them.

Recently, Izumi's daily routine is to practice sword training in the morning with Musashi. Once her afternoon's free, she'll quickly go on to arquebus with the rest of the ninjas in training. Everyone seems to be busy with their mission, including Kotaro who's occasionally still manage to trained her. Even if he didn't have anything else to teach her he still wants to keep her company. He does notice something has change in Izumi after she's back from her last mission, but he didn't want to make her talks to him until she feels ready.

Musashi and Saizo also notice that something is wrong with Izumi, due to her excessive training. They constantly told her to take a break when necessary, she only took their advice for momentary, then continue to do other things. These includes, asking villagers if there are anything she could help with, even the simplest tasks like cooking or cleaning. Izumi tried her best to make herself occupied as much as possible. People are afraid she won't last long if she keep going on like this.

Luckily, they receive a good news that Noboru, the head clan of Kurohabaki clan, from Izumi first mission, will arrive Iga along with his troop. The news is distracting Izumi from doing other 'unnecessary' things. She is excited to see Noboru again.

Once Noboru arrive, Izumi along with other ninjas welcome him in the meeting hall. She couldn't help but look at Goemon as he sit away from her. Izumi heart did a strange jump in her chest, when their eyes suddenly caught on each other. She quickly averted her eyes away from him. It certainly feels awkward now when she know of her feeling. She was trying her best to avoid him since the slap from last time. Her thought was interrupted when the big figure walks elegantly into the meeting room and give us all a polite bow.

"Greeting, I'm Noboru the head of Kurohabaki clan. We are honor to join force with you and princess." He introduce himself to everyone in the room. Noboru hasn't changed much from the last time Izumi saw him. He still has his kind smile on his face, there's an air of calmness settle in the room once he smiles. Everyone begin to introduced themselves to Noboru until it is Izumi turn.

"It's been awhile, master Noboru. I hope you and Ichiro are well?" Izumi asked about his young son.

"It's nice to see you again princess. After your departed, Ichiro has been training hard every day. I must thank you for the inspiration you gave him." He gave Izumi another polite bow.

"I'm happy to hear that." She smile at him.

Noboru wave his hand to one of his vassal, who presents her with a small wooden box. "Princess, this is a gift from me and my people."

She examine the wooden box with curiosity as Noboru urges her to open it. She was surprised to see a small arquebus, the model she has never seen before. She carefully pick it up and examine the great detail that craft around the small arquebus with amazes. The handle of it fits perfectly well in her hand. It is much lighter compared to the one she used for practicing. The functions seems to be different but with practice she'll know that she could master it in no time. Her eyes seems to sparkle with admiration for her new 'toy'.

Noboru chuckle lightly at her endearing reaction."I'm happy to see that it is to your liking princess." Noboru gave her a warmth smile.

"She's not like any normal girl. She's happier when you gave her a deadly weapon." she didn't retort back to Goemon since she still in trace of admiring her gift.

Sasuke wasn't able to held back his curiosity, he close his distant to look at the object in Izumi hands. He exclaim out loud with excitement, "Kotaro check this out! It's the most advanced arquebus, right?!"

"If I may princess." Izumi handed Kotaro the small arquebus. He quickly examine it.

"Indeed, this is a smaller version of arquebus. It's lighter and easier to fire compared to the late version. You can fire more than one shot before reloading in any kind of weathers." Kotaro looked at it with amazed.

"How did you obtain this?"

At her question Noboru chuckled lightly. "This is our clan specialty. We may not be as skilled as the other clans in combat, but we're master in making weapons." He pause and lower his voice slightly. "Just between everyone here, I have to keep this confidential, for the safety of my people. We did have some of Nobunaga men snooped around. But we always tested if that person is worthy of the weapon or not."

"Then why do you give it to me?"

"Princess, you have proven yourself worthy after united our clan and Togukure clan. There's only a few who be able to weld this. Please use it as you see fit." So the news of her reuniting two ninjas' clans had travelled fast in ninja's network.

"Thank you master Noboru. I'll use it well." She happily accepted his gift with a genuine smile. "I wish Izumi could smile like that for me…" Sasuke muttered, earning an elbow from Saizo.

Once their heartwarming welcome has come to an end. The conversation has shifted to a more serious topic. Hanzo demeanor changed, "We are happy to have you here with us Noboru, but we're all know that Nobunaga are brewing his plan to attack us at anytime. Let's discuss our next move." Said Hanzo with a stern face.

"I agree, I want to discuss about Hachiya clan. We need to get them to join us as soon as we can before Nobunaga making any moves." Izumi paused as Hanzo urged her to continue. "I'm certain that the Hachiya has already know about the allegiance of Kurohabaki and Togukure. Surely, If I'd go there and ask them personally, there's a higher chance of them at joining us."

"Don't be too hasty Izumi. There's still something you don't know" Goemon interjected her.

Her heart did a jump again when he stare directly at her. She quickly averted her eyes from Goemon and masks her face with an expressionless gaze.

"Then please tell us what you know." Izumi appears to look calm in front of everyone, but beneath the surface her heart is beating miles away.

"It seems that Hachiya clan is struggling among themselves right now. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to go and interfere with them. But, since Hachisuka has been eliminated, Nobunaga will surely ask for another ninja clan for their allegiance. We can not have Hachiya join with Nobunaga. If that happens it will put us in a bad position" said Goemon.

"So what do you propose?" Izumi has to swallowed her pride and listen him calmly. As if to jest her, Goemon give her a smirk. It puts her off slightly but she's wait patiently for him to speaks.

"My source told me that the current Hachiya clan head has fallen ill with an incurable disease..." She quickly caught on what he wants her to do.

"So you want me to cure him, but I never used my ability to cure a person with an illness before and I'm not sure if..." Izumi paused. She hasn't been using her ability since Togukure clan event. She's is still unsure if her power has fully return. Only Kotaro seems to know about her concern.

"Princess..." Kotaro muttered looking at her with worry.

"Don't worry Kotaro. I won't push myself like last time?" She blurted out without thinking.

"Like last time?" She stiffen once Sasuke asked her. She decided that it's no use hiding it anymore.

"Erm... I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry everyone so I told Kotaro to keep it a secret. I didn't just healed couple of people as I told you. They were ambushed by Hachisuka, and there were many wounded during the attack." She looks down guiltily, "... and I overused my ability, it kinds of taking its toll on me. I'm not sure if my ability is fully back... But I couldn't just leave them."

"How can you be so reckless! Think about what will happen if anything happen to you!" Saizo scolded her.

"What he means is that everyone are worry about you Izumi. But she seems alright now. You don't need to be so mad Saizo." Sasuke translate Saizo intention of scolding her.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm sorry for worried everyone..." They are right, she needs to watch out what she does from now on, a lot of people are depending on her.

"You never told us before that there's a side effect to your ability." Goemon look at her with surprise.

"I only just know…" she mutter. Maybe her eyes play a trick, but she sees a glint of concern on Goemon face.

"Well, Please don't push yourself if it's too much, princess" Hanzo looked at her with worry.

"...I'll try my best" She can only agree. Once everyone settle Goemon continue to speaks.

"Since the head clan is in his sickbed, the heir of the clan has to take charge. He is still in the process of proving himself to his people. From my source, the clan is splitting into two factions. They are still staying together but if anything should happen to the current clan head I'm sure there will be some power struggle."

"So, our first plan is to let princess heal the head clan and see if the other faction will continue their loyalty to the current head clan or not." Hanzo confirmed the plan.

"Yes. However, since you're unsure of your ability, our backup plan is to intervene with them. You have to try your best and convince the heir to side with you."

"So, any detail about what's he likes?" asked Izumi

"Not much, only that he's still quite young and inexperience. Some of the his clan's councillors are still not approve of him yet. You may need to help him in convincing his councillors to agree on him becoming the next clan leader."

Izumi's starting to have a doubt if she can succeed this time. If she fail this mission, it'll certainly put them in a bad spot. Pressure seems to eat her away as she cast her face down, deep in her thought. Noboru was the one who lift her spirit up.

"I'm sure you can do it princess. Your presence are like a breath of fresh air. I'm sure the clan head's son and their people will instantly like you, just like Ichiro and my people… and me" The last part of his statement makes her cheek blushes. "Hahaha, of course not in a romantic way princess. But it's so refreshing to see you blush." He chuckled happily lifting the mood up. Izumi didn't expect to hear this kind of speech from the polite person like Noboru. He is clearly a smooth talker, she wonder if he was popular with the ladies back when he was younger.

"Master Noboru, I didn't know you are a sweet talker. If you didn't have a son I'll thought you are flirting with Izumi" said Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you I'm a widow… Haha, I'm only kidding. I loved my late-wife, so you don't need to give me that look." Master Noboru only give him a wry smile while Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

Hanzo intentionally clear his throat to stop Sasuke. "Princess, I think it's best if I come with you this time. I'll back you up if anything would happen. As the leader of Iga and a ninja princess, they won't overlook our request easily."

Goemon turns to Izumi with a genuine smile. Izumi shifted all her attention to Goemon without realizing it.

"Yes, I agree with master Hanzo, but you have to believe in yourself, Izumi. You are good at convincing people. Remember, you alway convinced us to let you unite the clans yourself. I'm sure you'll be a good person to make the clan head son steps up his game." Her heart fluttered at Goemon encouragement. She felt happy but at the same time conflicted.

'Is this the smile that captivated all the ladies?' She felt her heart pang, but she quickly clear away the 'unnecessary' thought. She believed in what Goemon has said and bow to everyone in the room

"Thank you everyone. I'll do my best!"

* * *

The season has change, the air gradually grow colder with longer nights leaving the trees bare and leafless. Izumi has been keeping herself busy the entire time, she only notice from her surrounding that the winter has come early this year. She misses the ray of warmth sunlight and the colorful scenery of Iga that has now changed into a dreary tones.

Despite the dull atmosphere, there's a good news within the change of season. Nobunaga has to delay his attack due to the early and harsh winter this year. And thanks to Noboru, who has provide them with rations and weapons, they don't need to worry about supplies for awhile until the upcoming battle. However travelling will become more difficult, but they have no choice but to press on.

Today is the day that Izumi will depart for her mission with master Hanzo. Hachiya clan is situated in Akino region, north-east of Iga. It quite a distance compare to the previous clan they visited. Izumi's mind wonders as she just finished packing.

'This mission will distract me for a while. I guess this is the best time to keep some distance from Goemon. Maybe my feeling might change after we're far apart...' she felt her heart dropped at the thought.

'There's no time to be disheartened. This is my last important mission, I need to keep myself together. Master Hanzo is still busy getting ready before leaving for the mission. Maybe a little sword practise before I depart will clear my head.' At that thought she head toward the training ground.

Musashi is at the training ground as she expected. Izumi's deftly picked up the wooden sword and bow to Musashi.

"A duel with me please, Musashi."

"Aren't you're leaving for your mission today?" He was confused to see her here.

"Just a quick one, I'm sure you won't break a sweat." Izumi knows that she can't win against Musashi who has more experience with sword than her, but she wanted to test her skill.

"Hahaha, I didn't say that, but alright." She nodded and quickly change into a fighting stance as Musashi has taught her.

As the wind became still, she quickly charged and strike him. As expected, Musashi was able to block it and quickly strike back. She dodged his strike beautifully and push him back relentlessly.

As the fight continue, she's become more restless. "Don't hold back!" She huffed while striking back, but he manage to blocked it without difficulty.

"Trust me, you don't want me to go full force. You still have your mission to do." Not wanting to hurt her, Musashi has to holding back his strength. Despite that, he can sees her combating skill has improved immensely. Her hard worked has definitely paid off.

"Musashi!" She glared at him, wanting him to take her seriously. He sigh and change his tactic. She quickly gets her guards up and block his blow with her sword, as his strike become quicker and stronger.

"Take that!" As she bring her sword down with a wild cry, it was quickly parried leaving her guard wide open.

"You're wide open!" He saw an opening and quickly took it. In no time, Izumi was on the floor with Musashi's wooden sword pointing at her face.

"I think that's enough now. You don't want to tired yourself out on your journey." He give her a hand to pull her off the ground.

"Thanks."

"You have improve a lot, but being a woman has put you in a disadvantage." he told her honestly. It's puts her off slightly, but she needs to admitted it in order to improve.

"The only thing can I advice is uses your disadvantage to advantage."

"What's that?"

He tap his head with his fingers. "Fight with your head. Aim for the vital points of your opponent." She memorise his advice.

He ruffled her head and hand her a persimmon. She didn't takes it. "You didn't-"

"Geez, I didn't stole it this time!" He interrupted knowing what she's going to says.

"Alright…" Izumi munched into the fruit, the sweet taste of it has made her feel more refresh. They sit there in a comfortable silence until she decided to breaks it.

"Musashi thank you so much for cheering me up."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I wish you could come with me on the mission. So I can have an endless supply of persimmons" she jokes at him.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean. You want me to go with you?"

"Nope, I'm just kidding. I hope we can continue again once I'm back. I need to settle the score with you." She smile wryly at him

"You wish. But if anyone mess with you, just give them a whack like how I taught you."

"Hahaha I will!" Izumi said farewell to Musashi and turn her back at him. She didn't realize that he still has a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

 _It's been ups and down weeks for me recently. I must confess that I struggle to write this chapter. I'm not sure if it the same with anyone who write. I have hundreds of ideas, but the difficult part is just convey it out in words. I hope you do forgive me for the delay._

 _Anyway, that's aside, thanks for your support and review. Especially HAbySIRIN, your reviews really give me a push. Thank you for your support._

 _Love Momamommam_


	19. Chapter 19: The Path of Struggle

**Chapter 19: The Path of Struggle**

* * *

It's been three days since Izumi started her journey to Hachiya clan with Hanzo. Their surrounding began to change as well as the air that gradually grew dreary and chill.

"It's getting pretty cold around here" Izumi blew warm air onto her fingers as she looked at her breath in the air. The cold wind blew past them making her wrapped an extra layer of her kimono closer to to her body.

"Princess please mind your steps. It's quite slippery with all these froze." Hanzo is ahead, guiding her down the steep slopes. She's feeling slightly distance as he speaks to her formally since the beginning of her journey, or even the first time they met. She misses the time when others treated her normally. Izumi decided to voice out her thought.

"Master Hanzo, this's going to be quite a long journey. We've been knowing each other for a while now. You can leave the formalities. I am, after all, younger than you."

His face stiffens. He paused for a moment then responds to her, looking all too serious. "...I can't do that. You are our princess after all."

"But I don't mind. Just think of me like one of the guys."

"...I'm sorry princess. It's just feels strange for me not having to be respectful to you." He still feels reserved with her around. But at least he knows what she thinks now.

Seeing Izumi looking down, he knows that she's disappointed at his reply. He clear his throat before replying her again.

"But... I'll try my best." He still have his serious look on his face. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his stiffen face. She finds it amusing to see Hanzo struggle being normal around her.

"Urm... something amused you princess?"

"Hehehe, it's just your reaction." Hanzo didn't mind if he was the cause of her laughter since it lighten up the mood that surround them. He couldn't help but admired her radiant smile. In his eyes, she looked so innocent and pure. He wanted to protect her from any harm. Hanzo quickly seize back his thought before it could go any further.

"Ahem...Princess, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, What is it?" She looked up as she walks next to him. Hanzo decided to asked what've been on his mind for a while.

"Did something happened in your last mission? You don't seems so cheerful lately." At the question, Izumi flinched and stop on her track. She didn't want to lie to him so she stays silent.

He could clearly sees it from her reaction. "I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to, princess. But everyone of us are here to help you. You should know that you are an important person to all of us. Not only because of your position but everyone care about you as a person. So please don't keep your feeling pent up inside like that"

"Master Hanzo..." She finally looked up at him to see his gentle eyes stare at her.

"You are a brave soul willing to accept all this and fight with us. At least let us help you with your burden."

Izumi was really touched by how caring he is. The tear she thought was dry ran down her cheek without her realizing.

"W-What?...I-I'm so sorry princess. I said too much..." Hanzo panicked.

"O-Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." She always believed that she has a strong resolves for these past few days after leave Iga, but Hanzo kind words has touches her. Her wall has finally crumbling down as well as her cold tears that didn't seems stop at any moment. She looked away, didn't want him to see how weak she is right now.

Hanzo gingerly hands her a handkerchief. "I wish I know what to do. Please don't cry princess." He stands awkwardly at lost with what to do.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment." She looked up to see a concern look on Hanzo's face. Izumi knows that she's making him feel uncomfortable, she wanted to quickly stop the tear and be on their way now. She took a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. But Hanzo didn't realise that what he is about to say will make it worst for her.

"I don't really understand women well like Goemon."

At the mention of Goemon, her heart pitched. She looked down, loss in her thought again, 'Why? I couldn't help but dream about him every time I slept. I tried so much to forget about him but it's so hard. The more I resist the harder it is to not think of him.' Izumi quickly push those feeling down and shakes her head. She thinks of something else to distracts her.

A sudden thought of Hanzo becoming narcissistic and flirty, she couldn't help but snicker lightly with tears still in her eyes. "Hehehe, you don't need to. Just be who you are is okay." At that, Hanzo swiftly look away from her didn't want her to see his face. She didn't seems to realize what she just said makes his face changed into different shades of reds.

He cleared his throat and composes himself, "I'm amazed how quick you went from crying to laughing so fast princess. But I'm glad to see you smile now." He's giving her a wry smile.

"Thank you, master Hanzo." Izumi look up at the sky trying to suppress her tears. The cloud looked solemnly grey just like her feelings right now.

She knows that the snow will soon come by night fall. They have to quickly find a shelter.

"Let's not waste anymore time before it'll start snowing. I'll washes this for you later." she placed the handkerchief inside her kimono.

"You can keep it princess." He mumbled coyly and starts to walked ahead with Izumi follows closely next to him. They didn't speaks much after that.

* * *

As they continue the winding path, Hanzo suddenly come to a stop on his track.

"Hanzo?" Izumi wanted to asked him what's going on but he tapped his finger on his lips. He signaled her to stay behind him.

It's very quiet around them, too quiet. Not even a sound of moving branch can be hear. She knows that something doesn't feels right once she saw Hanzo drew out his weapon with a defensive stance. Izumi ready herself for anything that's about to happened.

"Show yourself!" Hanzo shouted rang in the sloping forest. It was all too quiet as if they were the only one in the forest. Not a moment too soon, on top of the slope reveal a limping man who has his hand on his side.

"H-Help, I've been robbed!" The man staggered and fall down on the floor. Instinctively, Izumi wanted to rush to the fallen man, but she was quickly stopped by Hanzo.

"This doesn't feels right…" Hanzo muttered and approached the fallen man cautiously with Izumi behind him. But before they could reach him, he laugh vilely making them pause on their track.

"Hahaha, you didn't fell for that. But it's too late!" The fallen man sneered at them and stands up uninjured. Before they know it, his vulgar laugh has brought the troops of strange men. She can hear Hanzo cursed under his breath having been caught off guard. He quickly scan the area.

'There are likely more than ten of them against two of us.' Hanzo looked around don't know where they came from or who's behind these men, but they're obviously not friendly people.

"If you don't wanna get hurt, give us all your valuables." At this remark, it confirmed that they are mountain bandits. But they still don't know if they are sent by Nobunaga.

"Who sent you?!" Hanzo growled. Their stared bore at both of them as if they are their prey who are being cornered.

"We are just a simple people making a living. Just shut up and give us your valuables!" They are not likely to be tied to Nobunaga, but they still can't let down their guard.

One of the huge guy spotted Izumi face and start leering at her.

"Oh, oh, look what we've got 'ere boys? Ain't ya pretty lil' thing." Hanzo eyes narrowed at their remark. He quickly stepped back and shield his princess away from their sight.

"We won't hurts your friends if you come with us, little mouse."

Izumi feel a stare of the bandits surrounding them burn holes into her back. But she didn't move a muscle or show any type of emotion.

"We just want to have a little fun with you." The bandits looked at her body lewdly and licked their lips as if they were about to devoured her.

She feel shivered runs down her spine at their leering stare. She knows what will they do to her if she got capture. Disgust gradually turn into anger. For once in her life she really wants to smack someone faces badly but she won't attacked them until they started it. She gritted her teeth.

"You'll fetch us a good price. with that pretty face of yours." At that she snapped and draw her sword.

"Princess." Hanzo spoke firmly under his breath, trying to tell her not doing anything rash.

"Oh this little mouse has a weapon." the bandits chuckled as if to taunted her. She can no longer held back.

"I'm warning you, leave us and nobody get hurt!" She roared at them.

"Whoa, this little mouse has turn into a tiger. Your pretty little face is even more ravishing when you're angry. I can't wait to have fun with you."

One of the bandit sneaked up at them, hoping he could grab Izumi. Before he could reach her, Hanzo slashes him without hesitation.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hand!" The rest of the bandits flinched at Hanzo's intimidating shout. Izumi looked at the bandits corpse in a pool of his own blood. She remembered this feeling well, but this time she has to fight in order to survive. She steeled herself ready for the fight that's about to start.

"This guy got some nerves! Kill him and take the girl!"

"I won't let you touch her!" Then, the fight broke out.

She fights off any bandits who approached her and didn't forget to throw down a smoke bomb to create a confusion as Hanzo's taking them down. Even if Izumi and Hanzo are in disadvantage with numbers and unfamiliar terrain, together they were able to fight the bandits that come at them. Their enemies have to underestimate Izumi fighting skill from her appearance.

She remember what Musashi has taught her. Being a woman has put her in disadvantage with strength, so she aimed most of her blows on the vital part of her opponents. When she's sees an opening, she took that chance to swipe her sword at their vital point. She didn't hesitate this time, as she feels her blade cut right through the flesh of her enemies.

"You've improved princess." Hanzo said while taking his opponents down with his sword.

"I have good teachers" It's too soon to celebrated as Hanzo threwed a shuriken at the bandit that comes behind her.

"Don't let down your guard princess!"

"Okay!" Izumi dodged and countered the bandits back. Her lesson with Musashi has finally paid off.

"The girl can fight. What do we do boss?"

"She just a mere girl! Just kill them already!" The leader spat his order and the fight continue with many waves of men attacking Izumi and Hanzo relentlessly. Blades are continuing to swing and clash.

As they were busy with the bandits in front of them, one of the bandits manage to sneak up at Hanzo when his back was turn. Without thinking, Izumi quickly rushes to his side.

"Look out! Urk!" She parried the blade but the blow was too strong. The force send her sword flying in another direction. She staggered back leaving her guard wide open. There's no chance that her opponent will overlook this opportunity to slash her. It was too late for Izumi to blocks so she instinctively brace herself.

"Princess!" It's all happening so fast. She can hears Hanzo shouted at her, but she knew it was far too late for him to save her. Izumi close her eyes and prepare to feel pain.

But it didn't came.

As soon as she opens her eyes, she was surprised to see a familiar back of someone she least expected.

"Musashi!"

"This isn't a fair match..." He slashed the bandit that was about to hurt Izumi.

"What are you doing here?!" Izumi stared at him with disbelief.

"No time to explain right now!" He thrusted the approaching bandit's swords and strike back easily. "Tried to strike a guy with his back turn and hurt an unarmed woman. You guys are unforgivable." He sounds furious as he strike them down swiftly. With Musashi help, they quickly have the upperhand in this battle.

"Who the hell are these guys." The bandit started to falter, when they see how formidable Hanzo and Musashi are.

"Their back-up seems pretty strong! What do we do boss?" There's only a few of them left.

"Dammit! Retreat!" They quickly disperse into a deep forest.

"How shameless." Musashi sheathed his blade.

"Are you alright princess?!" Hanzo rush to Izumi and check if there's any injury.

"I'm alright." She smile to reassure Hanzo and turn her attention to Musashi. Hanzo followed her gaze and to see Musashi looking at him nonchalantly.

"So, can you explain why are you here?"

"I was bored. I need to find something interesting to do with my sword. I thought you could easily manage these guys without my help but they played dirty so I lend you a hand."

"Well, I must thank you for defending the princess. But I'm afraid, I must asked you to return to the village. We don't want you to interfere with our mission."

"I don't want to... Let me go with you or I'll tell everyone that you made Izumi cried." Musashi gave Hanzo a wicked grin.

"W-What?! You saw that?!"

"Musashi, master Hanzo didn't made me cry."

"I don't know, but from the looks of it he seems to say something before you started crying." He gave her a light tap on her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright now. Thanks"

Master Hanzo sigh and look between Izumi and Musashi. "Princess, are you okay with him coming with us?"

"I don't mind. I'm sure he'll help us out in this journey. Plus, the more the merry, right?"

"Fine, as long as you don't interfere with our mission you can join us. I'll let it slide this time since the princess let you." said master Hanzo.

"Yay!" Izumi couldn't help but cheered. This journey is getting more interesting.

* * *

The snow finally falls as they find a shelter to rest for the night. "We'll camp here tonight." Hanzo placed their belonging down on the cave's floor. "Musashi can you go gather us some firewood." Hanzo ordered Musashi.

"Alright." Musashi easily complied to him knowing that he has to make himself useful in this journey.

"I'll help." Izumi volunteered but she was rejected by Musashi.

"It's okay. You should stay here with him. It's snowing so I won't go far." Musashi walks off leaving her alone with Hanzo. She looked around fidgety with nothing to do. "Master Hanzo anything for me to do?"

"Please relax princess." Hanzo urged her to sit down on the place he prepared. She doesn't like it when everyone treated her like a helpless person, but she politely accept his kindness. She sat down, hoping Musashi will come back soon with firewood so she could start a fire for them. The only sound she can hear is the wind howling outside. Hanzo didn't utter any word since Musashi left, he sat himself down in front of her with his usual all too serious face. He was the one who broke the long silent.

"Princess…Please don't do that again." She looked at Hanzo and tilled her head. Didn't understand what he means.

"I'm thankful that you covered my back, but I don't want you to get hurt helping me."

"But you would do the same for me right? We are comrades so it's natural that I'd protect you too." She answers naturally as if it's a normal thing to do

"But... I can't stand it if you'll get hurt. Even if I was about to be killed you have to escape in order to survive. Don't forget you're are very important person in this fight!" She gone silent at his shouted. This is the first time Hanzo has ever raise his voice at her.

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't raise my voice at you." She's not sure if he's angry with her but he sound slightly upset at her. She swallowed.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you're are being honest to me. I'm sorry too. I'll be more careful next time. But please know one thing, I won't leave you to died. It's against my principle." She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

But before Hanzo could say anything Musashi has return with firewood. "Sorry it took me a while. It was hard to find the dry one with this kind of weather. Oh, did I interrupted anything?"

"It's alright. Please sit down and rest I'll start the fire." Izumi can see that He's covered in snow. She didn't wait for Hanzo to stop her and begin to make a fire.

"Sorry master Hanzo. I'm just not good at sitting around and doing nothing." She gazed at him.

"I give up. We all know how stubborn you are. That's why you're our princess" Master Hanzo only give her a wry smile like he was defeated.

"...Is that a compliment?"

"I wonder." Musashi join in and chuckle. The mood was back to normal as they had dinner with light conversation about their journey tomorrow. As they finish with their dinner, she rub her cool hands together and warm it next to the fire. She shivered from the chill wind that blow into the cave.

"It's going to be a cold night princess. Please keep yourself warm. I'll keep guard and switch with Musashi. Please rest princess." She didn't protest this time and lay down next to the warm fire. Her eyes gradually grew heavy. In her dim conscious she can barely hear Hanzo and Musashi talking to each other but sleep consumes her before she can hear their conversation.

"What's your goal on coming into this mission, Musashi?"

"I have no goal, didn't I told you that I was bored and I want to kill some time by coming here."

"I don't believe that..."

"Fine… She just gave me the idea when she said she want me to come with her before leaving for mission."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it."

"It's wish I could be as carefree as you." master Hanzo sigh at Musashi answer.

"Don't worry I won't interfere with you and her." Musashi give master Hanzo a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"You better not make her cry again or I'll seriously test my sword with you." Musashi narrowed his eyes at Hanzo. "Don't worry, I won't."

"I'll keep on guard the first shift. You should go to sleep first" said Musashi and turn his back on him.

Knowing that Musashi has been stalking them for days without him realizing. He couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. 'Have I been distracted? Why didn't I sense him. I better practise more from now on.' That was Hanzo's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

 _On to another adventure! Some action in this chapter so you guys won't get bored. Please reviews :) xxx Momamommam_


	20. Chapter 20: Give and Take

_First thing first, let me apologize for a long delay. I'm so sorry for having gone for so long. A lot happened, and a little writer blog doesn't help either. I had to step back and think more about how the story should go. Hope you guys do forgive me. Anyway, please except this chapter as an apology and my Christmas presents to you. Here is your long awaits chapter. I hope you do enjoy it._

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Give and Take**

Izumi shivered as the cold wind blew against her face. Even if they have come prepared, this harsh winter has certainly made their journey difficult. The crunching of snow beneath their feet were the only noise she has been hearing recently. She took a long deep breath, inhaled the unique scent of snow.

On the positive side, the dull and dreary scenery was replaced by a beautiful sight of fresh fallen snow that covers trees and path ahead of them. Apart from being slightly tired from their long journey, Izumi is beginning to enjoyed the bright white peaceful aura the snow give out. She couldn't help but wishes that this area is out of reach from the chaotic politics and war that are brewing in this land.

Couple of days has past since Musashi has joined them on their mission. Izumi felt her energy for the past few days drained from all this walking. The only thing that drives her to keep on going is the fact that they will soon arrive the town. That's when she can rest and gather for more supplies. Knowing that there are warm beds and warm meals awaiting for them tonight, she forced her legs to keep on going.

"Princess, you must be tired." Hanzo gazed softly back at her. She noticed that his steps seems to slow down in order for her to catch up.

"...No, I'm fine." She shaked her head, denying her aching feet.

"You have been quite unsteady with your feet for some time now."

 _Oops he saw through me._ "I'm fine, really. I can't wait to get to town." Izumi tried her best to sound energetic as much as she can.

Unexpectedly, Musashi crouchs down on the ground while turning his back on her. "Hop on, Izumi." He offered to carries her on his back.

"I-I can still walk!" She abruptly refused him not wanting to be a burden.

"Come on now, don't be stubborn. I know that you don't want to take a break. It'll be faster this way." _He's right._ With her sore feet she is uncertain that they could make it in time before night fall. She finally decided to give in and accept his offer.

"…Alright, if you insist."

"Okay, hold on tight!"

With Musashi carrying Izumi on his back and Hanzo fast pace, they soon arrived the town faster than they expected. They take a break at the tea house nearby to gather information that can be useful for their journey ahead.

It's always better to know your surrounding before dive into situations blindly. She can feel the hot tea quickly warm her body up in no time. While sipping her tea, Izumi look around the streets take in the atmosphere of the town. The town are bustling with activities, all kinds of people are coming and going, merchants shouting from the roadside selling their goods. Horses and cows making noises while carrying or dragging wagon with variety of goods that led by traders. Izumi feels exhilarated from just looking around in this busy town.

However, even though the economy seems to looks striving in this area, she can still spot a couple of ragged clothes people begging for coin or food from the passerby. Thinking back to the village she's was brought up everyone shared what they have and help each others out, in contrast to what happens before her. It's a sad sight to see that they are being ignored from the passerby. But right now, she is on the mission and can not help everyone of them. Guilt seems to eat inside her, she trained her eyes away and bite her lips.

Musashi decided to relax at tea house a little longer while Izumi and Hanzo head to the dry good store for their supplies. While waiting for shopkeeper to prepare their order Hanzo strike up a conversation.

"How's business around here?"

"Pretty well I suppose. It's thanks to good harvest this year, We've got plenty of foods to spare for profit." The chipper lady merchant answer him with her cheerful voice. It seems Nobunaga's power hasn't reach this area yet.

"Any specific customer in particular?"

"There's a lot I can't recall everyone of them." She brushed off the conversation, until Hanzo slipped in an extra coin into her hand. She nodded knowingly.

"Well, What I can tell you is that, couple of my customers have mentioned about bands of bandits lurking around in this region. They tricked people and robbed them. I only do hope you won't run into them. There're mercenary for hire near the inn if you interested." They nodded at the lady. The information she gave was already known to them since they have already ran into the bandits. They wipe away most of them, but Izumi still only hope that they won't see them again.

"Anything else we ought to know around here?" she pressed on for more information from the merchant.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of people from the village to the west of here. I heard that there's a food shortage over there, people are starting to evacuated to our town. I'm sure you spotted them on your way here. It's a shame we can't really help much. I know that not everyone of them are bad but some are starting to make trouble for us. Just a friendly warning, keep your valuables close to you. " That's explained why there are so many people with tattered cloth on their way here. Could they be from the Hachiya clan's village, where they're heading?

"Another thing…" the lady merchant lower her voice, making them shift closer to her. "I don't want to get into others bad side but there's seems to be a lot of bad activity around here recently." She looked around before starting to speaks again. "I'm glad that the economy around here is better, but there's seems to be a lot of dark market goods lurking around. I'm not too sure about the detail. The worst rumor I heard, is that there are even a slave trader. Rumor has it that they've tricked some refugees and used them as slaves. But I haven't seen such thing yet, hope it just a bad rumor."

As Hanzo was busy gathering more information, Izumi spotted a child among the crowd approaching the food stand in a market. He or she cautiously looking up to check on the shopkeeper. Izumi instinctively rushed there to block the view between the child and the shopkeeper. The child is only but a small skinny girl. She gasped from surprise and looked up at Izumi. Despite her dirty and unkempt appearance, Izumi was surprise to see a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Her expression are clearly startled from being caught by Izumi. She didn't escaped but pause when she looked up at Izumi emerald eyes.

She seems to regain herself once Izumi shake her head signaled her not to do it. Her demeanor instantly changed, she became agitated and decided it's time for her to run away. Knowing that Izumi hand her a package of food, as the girl instantly stops on her track eyeing the content in Izumi hand. The girl clearly hesitated whether she should take it.

"You're hungry aren't you? Here, have this." The girl seems surprised by her action. She looks cautiously at Izumi while her stomach grumbled. Urging her to take the food, Izumi placed it on to her hands. Before she knows it, the girl quickly scrambled through the package and devoured the food.

"Eat slowly. I have plenty if you want more. Here have some water." Izumi smile kindly at the girl. She has a chance to take a took a closer look at the girl, she doesn't seems to be older than ten judging from her small frame. Her honey brown hair are all tangled up in a mess and her tattered kimono can barely keep herself warm. Izumi took off her shawl and wrap around the girl's tiny shoulder. It's the least she can do to help this poor girl from this harsh winter.

"Keep this and stay out of trouble alright." But before Izumi could speak any further, Hanzo called for her.

"Princess!" She turn her head in his direction.

"Oh, Have you finished Hanzo? I was just-" when she turn back to the girl, she was already gone.

* * *

Musashi has caught up with them on their way. They are still strolling around town finding as much informations as possible. Izumi couldn't help but clearly notice more of the unfortunate refugees along their way. She wishes she could help them if she can, but they need to press on with their mission first.

As they continue along the town market, something has caught the corner of Izumi eyes. A souvenir shop full with rows of colorful handicraft, antiques vases, elaborate sword, and luxurious women's accessories. They look quite pricey judging by how extravagant the goods look. Musashi who walks behind her stops. "Do you want something?"

"Oh... No, I'm just looking." But before Izumi could walk away, she jumped from surprised as a strange man appeared as if out of thin air.

"Ah a customers, and a beautiful one too! Welcome! Please come in pretty lady, are you by any chance a princess from somewhere?" He's appeared to be the shopkeeper of this souvenir shop.

"Oh no I'm just a passerby. We're just resting here for tonight." The shopkeeper's eyes seems to only focus on Izumi for some reason. She couldn't help but feels uncomfortable at his creepy stares.

"With a beauty like you, I was certained that you are a princess." Well he wasn't wrong about her being a _ninja_ princess. But she knows that this past few days has certainly made her appearance quite unkempt. Maybe he is just being nice to his customer?

She looks behind to see Hanzo giving the sweet talker shopkeeper a warning glare, while Musashi nonchalantly looking at the antique katana. The shopkeeper cleared his throat and go on to explain various of his products. She didn't really pay much attention to him but browse around until her eyes settle on a particular item. Standing out among the others is a beautiful silver comb. Izumi couldn't help but admired the intricate designs of the comb. She was looking long enough for the shopkeeper to decided she took interest in the comb.

"Are you interested in this comb? You sure have some good taste lady. Asked your father to buy it for you."

There was an awkward silent, as Izumi blinked a few time at the shopkeeper and realized that his comment was toward Hanzo. It was not hard to see that the comment had shaken Hanzo, as the furrows between his brows deepen even more. He was conflicted whether to be angry at the shopkeeper or admitted that he looks old enough to be her father.

"Urm... we are travelling companion." Izumi told him, saved Hanzo from having to clear the misunderstanding.

"Oh... I apologize for my mistake. I thought-"

"Anyway, may I ask where you get this comb from?" Izumi stops the ignorant shopkeeper from rambling by changing the subject.

"R-Right, this comb here is an antiques I got from the passerby. The man told me he got it from the place across the sea. He ran out of funds on the way back home so he exchanged this for some quick coins. You could clearly see that it's a work of art unlike anything around here. If you're want it I could give you a special price."

Izumi didn't really want to buy the silver comb. She was only asking question in order to change the subject to save Hanzo. However, someone else clearly thinks she wants the comb.

"How much for this?" Musashi asked the shopkeeper who grinned ear to ear showing his crooked teeth. Izumi tried her best to signaled him with her eyes that she doesn't want it, but it was already too late.

"Ah- For this pretty lady, I give you only this much." Izumi grimaced from hearing the price of a single comb that can buy food for her entire village. Having just seen the refugees on the street, she would feel guilty. Before she could object, the shopkeeper go on to another offer.

"You could exchange the hairpin your lady friend's wearing right now?" He pointed at Izumi's jade hairpin which is adorning in her hair.

"This is not for sale." She flatly refused to trade her hairloom.

"Then, how about this big guy's sword?"

"No! It's alright I'm not interested anymore." She decided that it's finally a time for them to leave the shop.

"Are you sure? I thought you want it." Musashi questions her.

"It's fine, I'm just looking around to begin with, let's go." She regretted not having told him straight out since the beginning.

Izumi walks toward the exit only to be stop by the the crooked teeth shopkeeper who suddenly grab on to her wrist. Instinctively, she twisted her arm to let herself go. She saw a quick glimpse of a snake tattoo on the inside part of his arm before Hanzo could slap his hand away.

"Please refrain from touching her like that." Hanzo spoke to him with an intimidating tone.

"I-I'm sorry! Alright, alright, please don't leave yet! I-I give you this price!" He cut the price lower than half the amount he previously told them.

"You should have said that since the beginning!" said Musashi, who walk back up to the shopkeeper and drop a few coins on the table counter.

"Alright just give me a moment I'll wrap it up for you." While the shopkeeper wrapping up the comb. She couldn't really see his face clearly but she noticed from his shaking hand that he seems to be nervous about something.

"I do hope you and your friend have a nice day. Please come back again." He bow down as they make their way out of the shop with the silver comb.

"You shouldn't have spent your money on me Musashi. I was only looking." Izumi speaks as they walked away from the souvenir shop.

"It's alright. Think of it as an advance payment for finding opponents for me to fight."

"Well... Thank you… I guess." Izumi reluctantly accepted the silver comb.

"That comb looks expensive, I'm amazed that you could get it for that price. There's certainly something suspicious about that man…"

"I agree. Anyway I was going to asked if you see recognize his tattoo?" Hanzo shakes his head at Izumi question.

"I saw the tattoo, but I'm still unsure if he is from any ninja clan. Even if he's not we still need to watch out. He doesn't seems to be someone who's dealing with honest people."

"Talk about being honest, he was honest enough to called you her father." Musashi snickered.

"Musashi, don't remind me about that..." Being reminded of the previous event, Hanzo couldn't help but knitted his brows in concern.

"Don't be rude Musashi. Hanzo just look a bit too serious for his age." Izumi said bluntly without thinking.

"Princess, that doesn't help either…" Their conversation seems to drift off another direction. As they walk along the busy street bickering happily, they are unaware of the watchful eyes that follow after them.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Izumi, Hanzo and Musashi walk toward the inn. The locals are beginning to close down their stores. While chatting happily together, come a small figured who did manage to dodged Hanzo but clash directly into Izumi. Musashi swiftly caught Izumi just in time before she could tumbled backward. She thank him and looked at the small figured who's grunting and lying on the floor along with scattered belonging. It's that violet eyes girl again. There's a strike contrast between her tattered kimono and the shawl Izumi gave her.

"Hello we meet again." Izumi gently give the girl hand to stand upright and dust her.

"Oh, it's you." That's the first word Izumi ever heard this girl said since she met her. She has an unusual raspy voice, could be from running before she clashed into her. Izumi could see a slight glimpse of sadly in this girl's eyes, at that time she didn't understand why.

"You know this little girl?" said Musashi, handing her the scattered belonging he picked up.

"Yes, I was helping her out earlier today. Isn't that right?" Izumi give her a friendly smile. However, the girl look behind agitatedly and shouted at Izumi, "I don't know you. Get away from me!". Izumi wasn't sure what happened to the girl. Not a moment too soon come a shout of an angry man.

"Thief! Stop that child!" The red face man pointed at the violet eyes girl as she quickly dash off. The angry man quickly followed her, but she was surprisingly fast for a child.

"That was something… Shouldn't we stop her?" Musashi asked.

"What do you think would happened if she got captured?" Izumi turns a blind eyes on the little thief girl.

"What? But didn't you always told me not to steal?"

"Well, that's true. But I guess with this harsh winter people are starving." Izumi knows the reason why the girl shouted at her. She just committed bad deed and she doesn't want Izumi to be involved with her. The man could easily blame them for being her accomplice.

* * *

They soon arrived the inn. After check into a single room for Izumi safety, the proprietor brought the food to their room and told them that there's a hot spring near by. While having dinner, they sum up what they have found out today.

"Hah that was a nice meal. I feel so sleepy now…" Musashi straight his muscle and lies down on the tatami floor. Hanzo shake his head while looking at Musashi's carefree behavior.

"Princess you look exhausted. Maybe you should go and relax in a hot spring."

"I'll stand guard." Musashi sit up with his arms cross and give her a reassuring grin.

Izumi feel grateful that they are looking out for her."Thanks, I'll take you up on that."

After dinner, while waiting for Izumi to get ready Musashi's cleans his sword while Hanzo's planning out their route on the map. Behind the partition, Izumi hummed happily as she preparing her clean set of clothing. It's been days since she has properly clean herself. She can't wait to go and relax in a nice warm water after this.

Her eyes dropped to the silver comb Musashi brought her and decided that she wants to comb her hair. Her hand reached to let her long hair down.

'Something feels different. _Wait_ , where's my hairpin!' She frantically rummage through her bags, everything seems to be here except her clan memento. Her heart sinks.

 _I couldn't believe I'd lost my jade hair pin!_

"What's wrong Izumi?" said Musashi, after hearing clatter sound she made.

"M-My hairpin…" the thought of losing an important memento made her shuddered. She quickly stood up and rush to the door, the only thought in her head right now is to find that jade hairpin.

"Calm down princess!" Hanzo who rarely raised his voice at Izumi quickly snapped her out of panic. "We are here to help. What's happened princess?" He said softly this time with a slight concern in his voice.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't find my jade hairpin." She regained her composure.

"Could it be the girl just now?" said Hanzo. Izumi didn't want to accuses the girl just yet. She run through the events that happened today in her head.

When was the last time she notice it was there with her? The man at the souvenir shop did mentioned about trading her hairpin with the comb, so it was definitely there with her during that time. The highest chance is when she encounter with the violet eyes girl for the second time.

"I'm not sure, but it was there when we brought the silver comb. I could've dropped it where I bumped into the girl earlier."

"I'll go ahead and search for it." Musashi quickly took off to the spot where they last encounter the girl.

"We'll definitely find it. Don't worry princess" Hanzo tries to cheer her up.

"I'll go look for it too!" Hanzo knows that he couldn't stop her and rush off after her.

* * *

 _It's quiet tonight_. Most people of this town have already retired for today. The girl ignored the shivering refugees, while running along the shadows of buildings in a half-lidded street.

The sky is clear tonight showing the starry sky and a round full moon, but she didn't really have time to look up and appreciated the beauty of it. She comes to a stop at a certain location, which soon appeared a mask covered figured.

"Good job, Rei. You've made us proud." the person before her sounded please when looked at the content Rei presented.

"Got a new shawl too." Rei instinctively tucks the shawl closer to herself. She felt a pang of guilt, remembered having to stole from the lady who she intently bumped into. No one has ever shown her any kindness since she became an ophan.

"Well I better be off. I got others important things to do." Rei was confused when the mask figured didn't take the item she stole.

"Wait." Rei stop the masked figure.

"What is it? Oh you can do whatever with that I don't really need it. Anything else? You know that I haven't got a lot of time."

Rei caught on the displeased tone from the masked figured. She was too afraid to goes up against this person. "N-Nothing."

"Good, then I'll be off. I'll keep in touch when the time comes."

Rei was soon left alone in an empty street on another cold and misty night. The only things that keep herself warm from this blistering wind was the shawl. She looked up at the clear sky to see a shooting star. Her childhood dream was long gone since her mother's death. Her only wish right now, is that the previous owner of this shawls wasn't her target.


	21. Chapter 21: Getting back what's mine

Chapter 21: Getting back what's mine

* * *

They could not find the jade hairpin. Seeing that it is too dark, Hanzo suggested that it was best to search for the little girl in the morning. Izumi could only accept and walked back to the inn disappointedly.

Despite the tiredness from the previous days and a restless night, they are back on the same street the next morning. Izumi, Hanzo and Musashi walked aimlessly for hours, searching every corners of the town, but no sign of the girl they are looking for. While having a short break, negative thought starting to creeps into her head. She couldn't help but feels dejected.

"Don't be sadden princess." Hanzo tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry, we should have been going on our way by now..."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry. We'll definitely get it back." Musashi chimed in.

"Thank you." It's the time like this when Izumi felt glad that she has someone to depend on.

As the sun positions raised above their head, it was the time when the town is fully bustling with activities. It became difficult for them to find the specific girl with many people. But luck seems to be in their favor, they finally spotted a small familiar figure with disheveled hair, who appeared in the crowd not far away from where they stand.

"Is that her?" Musashi asked

"That's her!" Hanzo confirmed. He remembered the shawl that the girl wearing, which was once belonged to Izumi. He rush to the girl before she could disappear into the sea of people.

Hanzo caught her and brought her away from the crowd. She shriek and thrust around to let herself go but no avail. Hanzo didn't grab her too tight to hurt her but it was enough to bind her where she stands. She finally settle down, seeing that her struggle was pointless.

"I think you have something that belong to us." Musashi said with expressionless face. Being cornered, the girl look around desperately. Her violet eyes is starting to brimmed with tears but she hold it in as hard as she can. The sight of the girl tucked at Izumi's heartstring. How can a child this young do something like this?

"Let her go. I want to speak with her." Izumi speaks calmly not wanting her to be hostile.

"Do not even think of running away." Hanzo looked sharply at the girl and released her arms. Musashi blocked the other side of Hanzo incase the girl decided to run away.

"I'm sorry, we won't hurt you. I just want to ask you something." Izumi gaze softly at the girl, who stood still and looked warily at her. She seems reluctant to speaks, but soon after, there's a growling protest of the girl's empty stomach.

Izumi grinned slightly as the girl blushed. It reminded her of the first time they met. She looked nearby to the food stand next to her and to see a mouthwatering sweet bun. She quickly brought the piping hot sweet bun from the shop vendor and hand it to the girl.

"Here, be careful it's hot" The girl looks cautiously at it before grabbing the sweet bun away from her hand. She groan from the steaming hot sweet bun that stung her tongue. Izumi couldn't help but snickered slightly at the girl's reaction having already warned her about how hot the bun is. She does looks endearing when she stuff her cheek full of food like a squirrel.

"What's your name?" With a friendly smile, Izumi asked the girl who just finished chewing the sweet bun.

"...Rei." She's still look hostile at Hanzo but starting to open up to Izumi.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Izumi, this is Musashi and Hanzo. They are my friends." Rei stare at Izumi with a confuse look on her face.

"Sorry for asking, but how old are you Rei?"

"...Twelve." Izumi was surprised to hear that Rei is older than she expected judging from her petite frame. She is certainly too skinny and too small for her age. Hardship hasn't been kind to her.

"Are you alone? Where're your parent?" It was a touchy subject but Izumi wanted to know if she has anyone to depends on. But when the girl look down instantly, she knows the answer.

"I have no parent." her voice cracked slightly.

Izumi tap her head lightly to sooth her. "There, there. It's okay."

"Why are you so kind to me? I just stole your hairpin." She finally admitted without Izumi asking, but right now she wanted to help this girl.

Izumi continue to tapped her head and speaks to her in a soothing tone. "I know how it feels to have no parent. It was hard isn't it. You don't need to hold it in."

Since her mother died, no one has ever been kind to her. For the first time in awhile, Rei finally let down her walls to the strange lady, whom she just met. To have someone who understands her and lend a helping hand really touched Rei. She sniffle and hind her face in her hands and let her tears falls.

Hanzo looked at the unexpected situation unfolding before him, the culprit who stole his princess hairpin is being comforts by her. He knows that's the princess is kind and doesn't hesitate to help people out. He adores that side of her, but at the same time his duty is to look out for her, incase someone taking advantage of her kindness.

Her expression changed, she seems to have an idea of going somewhere with the girl as she tucked on to her hand. "Come on, Rei. Let's go" said Izumi with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Princess what are you doing?" Hanzo decided to interrupted having stay quiet for too long. She only give him a wink and lead all of them into a market. What he and Musashi could only do is to follow her.

* * *

After buying the simple but warm kimono for Rei they all head back to their inn, where Izumi helped cleaning Rei up. Behind the partition, as Rei took off her old kimono Izumi was shocked to discovered scars and bruises littered all over her back. It was definitely inflicted by beating. Rei look away quietly knowing that Izumi must have saw her back.

Izumi didn't say anything but tapped her head and smile to reassured her. She cursed inwardly to the person who ever done this to a young child.

"Rei, close your eyes for a moment. Don't open until I said so." Rei was confused at first but slowly shuts her eyes.

Making sure Rei won't see her power, Izumi starting to wipes the dirt with warm cloths. At the same time a soft glow from her hands gradually heal all the bruises and scars which fainted slightly. She didn't want to used too much of her power so she stopped it at that.

Once done with cleaning, she helps Rei into her new kimono and continue to comb her tangle hair. It took a lot of patient to do since she knows Rei hasn't really been paying much attention to her appearance for a long time.

Izumi open the partition so Hanzo and Musashi could see them. "You can open your eyes now." The result of her hard work was worth it when Izumi saw how Rei looked at her reflection with an awe.

"Is this...me?" Rei was shocked at her appearance. She looks tidy and clean in her new kimonos that goes with her violet eyes, and her natural honey color hair has become straight and smooth with Izumi helped.

"Is this even the same girl I've seen before?" Said Musashi, while scratching his head.

"Well, Rei is pretty no matter what she wear. She just need a little help." Rei blushed at Izumi compliment.

"Real smooth...I wonder if Izumi's a man. She could be a real ladykiller, not that she isn't right now." In low tones, Musashi said to Hanzo, who could only clear his throat and glared at him.

"I couldn't possibly accept this." Rei said timidly.

"Nonsense! I can't leave you in those kimono. You'll freeze to death!" Izumi said half joking half true. She was amazed that Rei was able to survive in her old kimono. It was so worn out that it can barely keep her away from cold. Izumi smile kindly at Rei and wrap the shawls that was given to Rei since they first met around her shoulders.

"This is yours now. Take good care of it."

"I'm sorry I stole your hairpin…" Rei has a guilty looks plaster on her face before bow down excepting the bad deed she done.

"Can you tell us where is the hairpin?" Musashi asked her having seen the opportunity arise.

Rei bits her lips before saying, "I gave it to my guardian." She looked down to the floor hiding her expression. It seems like fear.

"Can you tell us where's your guardian is?" Izumi asked her only to earn a reject.

"I can't. They'll...hurt you." Rei trembled. Izumi could only assumed that Rei is mixed up with bad source of people. But Izumi wasn't about to give up. She brought Rei's hands to her own chest and stare directly into her violet eyes. "Please Rei. The hairpin is very important momento to me. I really need to have it back."

After a few moment of silent Rei finally give in with a little sighed and muttered "...Follow me."

* * *

Rei leading them out of the town, she seems to know this area very well. Some path were so narrow it was difficult for Musashi to follow up. They soon come to a stop where they could see a cave from afar. Rei turns to them and speaks, "I'm sorry, but I can't go any further than this. I don't want them to know that I brought you here."

"That's alright Rei. Thank you for leading us here. I hope I'll see you again." Izumi squeezed her hands lightly.

"...Be safe." Rei muttered before departed.

They turn their attention back on the cave. Izumi could only wishes that her hairpin wasn't sold away to any travellers before she could go and retrieves it back. Another things that bothers Izumi is that Rei seems to be afraid of her guardian. He or she could be the causes of Rei's battered back. Rei also mention 'they', so there wasn't only one of them. She reminded herself to be cautious once entering the cave. Izumi give a quick nods to Musashi and Hanzo, showing them that she's ready.

"Everyone stay on guard." Hanzo reminded everyone before venturing into the lair

Once entered, they looked around only to see that it looks like a normal stone cave.

"There's nothing here?" Musashi looked around confusedly.

Would Rei tricked them? Izumi doubted that. She felt it in her guts that there's something suspicious going in this cave.

It does look like nothing's here but her eye rested at a particular spot where the large boulder rest near the wall. Hanzo spotted where Izumi gazed at, he give her a small nod and walked up to examine the boulder.

She was right. There's a small gap between the cave wall and the boulder. It was big enough for a single person to fit through. Musashi has a slight difficulty to fit through since he's so tall but he did make it in.

Upon entering the dim and narrow passage, they to walked in a single file with Hanzo in front and Musashi right at the back. The only sound they could hear are their footstep and the water dripping from the cave's wall.

Musashi whispered, in case there's any enemy around. "I don't like the looks of this cave… It's a suitable place for any underground activities."

As the passage comes to an end, they were surprised to see a high ceiling cave, but that didn't surprised them as much as rows of cages with people in them. They looked drained and malnourished. She assumed that these people could have been what the dry good storekeeper told her, the slave trader.

She can hear a groan from a person in the cage near them. "W...wa...ter, please..." a man with horses voice begged them. Instinctively, Izumi frantically looked around for any source of water in the cave.

Her eyes accidentally turns to one corner of the cave to discovered a horrifying sight. There are trace of old blood covering part of the cave's wall with a pile of dead bodies. It was beyond what she could imagine. She felt sick to her stomach. 'How can they be so cruel! How can they treated people like this!' Izumi felt anger rises. This was beyond what she could imagine.

Before they could move around any further come an unexpected face that Izumi remembered, a crooked teeth man from the souvenir shop.

"Well well, hello m'lady. I must warn you that there's no refund policy. What else I can help you with today? I do hope you come here to do a 'special' business today." He smiles creepily, showing his crooked teeth.

"We actually come for the hairpin. But we didn't expected to see... this." said Musashi.

"...Oh I see. Well, you got me. I bet that useless little girl ratted me out. Tsk, kids these days had no sense of loyalty. I'll discipline her once she gets back here." He sigh and said it as a matter of factly. It only anger Izumi more knowing that this is that man who hurts Rei, and on top of that, tortured and imprisoning these people.

"It's a shame you have to find me here. You could have wait for me at the town." He has a twisted grin on his face. There's no trace of remorse or nervousness in him. It only warned Izumi to be very cautious with this man.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked the man to confirmed her suspect.

"Don't you get it. Do I have to spells everything out to you M'LADY?! I AM THE BLACK MARKETEER. I'll sold all the good that thieves stole for me. Didn't little Rei told you?" He sneered.

'How dare he make a little helpless child do that.' Izumi stare at the man coldly, she finally reached her limits.

"In the beginning, I was to come here and retrieved my jade hairpin peacefully. But you are a bigger problem for people around here." She draw her weapon and looked straight at the man in front of her. Her gaze didn't falter.

"Ooh, come to claim your good for yourself? How brave of you. But didn't I told you that there's NO REFUND." He chuckle manically.

"Be careful princess." Hanzo muttered and close his distance to her.

"Let me warned you, everyone around here knows not to mess with me. You better turn your back right now and pretend to forget about all the things you sees here." He threaten them with a cold twisted smile.

Musashi quickly close his distance to Izumi and cover her back. They feel presence of many people approaching them.

"So, you're not only a black marketeer but you are also supporting these bandits?! How low can you get!" Her shouted rang in the cave.

"We're doing this for living princess lady. Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"I rather died than seeing people suffer from what you called making living. You are too far gone beyond recovered!" Her fearless shout seems to angered him more. She gets ready for any ambush to come.

"Shut up! Don't come in and tell me what to do! Boys get rid of them!" At that, the fight broke out.

* * *

 _I know I haven't been consistent with updating this story, but I'll try my best. I never plan on giving this story up. So Thank you to those of you who still support me. Happy new year everyone. I do hope you had a wonderful coming year. Bless you guys who review, follow, or favourite ;) Love - Momamommam_


	22. Chapter 22: Discovered

_I have reread my entire fan-fiction, there are so many mistakes! I will gradually correct each chapters, and maybe add more dialogues or descriptions to it. Thank you for those who still support me, especially HAbySIRIN and ghostkitten35 for your constant reviews. It's really made my day and push me to write :) This chapter is extra long, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 22: Discovered**

* * *

Goemon blinked rapidly taking in the unfamiliar surrounding. His brain quickly registered that he is on the mission. He sit upright from the futon he laid on and rubbed his hand over his face.

There has not been any major movement from Nobunaga that would affect the ninjas, but Goemon needs to keep a watchful eyes on them. His intel told him that there seems to be a suspicious activities going on with one of Nobunaga supportive clan. If luck is on their side, they may have begin to rebel against Nobunaga schemes. But that doesn't mean that he can rest easy.

However, something is troubling him. It was not about this mission, but it's neither good. Goemon has been awoken almost every night with the same dream. He didn't understand what is happening to him recently. The girl who he tried not to think about has been putting his mind in turmoil, haunting him every night in his dreams.

In these dreams, he saw her standing right infront of him, within his grasp. He knew that he could have her in anyway that he wanted but when he reached out to touched her, he suddenly felt a sense of guilt consumed him. She wasn't like any other women who he come across in the past. She was strong yet sweet, smart yet innocent. It almost sicken him when he thinks about what he wanted to do to her. The dreams always stopped at that. He just leave her there. But on the contrary, he did wishes that these dreams he been having would stays a little while longer just to see her lovely face.

A rustle of sheet interrupting his thought. "Umm…" The voluptuous lady, who he _interrogate_ last night stir a little in her sleep. He was glad that she didn't wake up to see him in this pathetic state. At one point, he would have gladly accept the womanly charms that these women offered him. They are good source of information gatherer and he knows that they only seek his body and pleasure, similar to him. He tried not to involved too deeply with the clingy type of girl, or one that looks for a serious relationship, they alway spell trouble. Never before he hold an interest over the same woman for too long.

He didn't know when it started, but he begins to see her in others. He even fantasizes her in the women who he bedded with. Every fiber of him seems to yearn for her. To see her luscious dark hair and beautiful emerald eyes that entice him. He yearned to touch that smooth porcelain skin and kiss her plum red lips until she's breathless.

Goemon recalled the time when they were on a mission, he did actually enjoyed having her company. The time when he rescued her from being kidnaped or when he was comforting her after her first killed or even the swim training event...

He had many chance to see different kind of her expression. Even the weirdest reactions on her face that he never get tired upon looking at. He remember the smile on her face that flutter his heart.

' _Argh_! _I'm not smitten by her!_ ' He denied his feeling, even though he knows he can't hold back much longer. His mind has been occupied by her.

Part of him blamed her beauty that attracts him, but deep down he knows it's more than that. She has always sparked his curiosity, there has always been that aspects to her that bewildered and intrigued him. The more he push away the thought, the greater it comes back at him.

Only the thought of her makes him feels warm and fuzzy all over. He quickly pushed that deep feeling down again, 'No, _I'm only lusting for her body.'_

Goemon rubbed his hand over his face for the second time and ran his fingers through his hair. He realized that his thought begins to run in circle again. He heaved a big sighed, ' _Another long night for me.'_

* * *

"These thugs were no fun." Musashi sheath his katana back to the scabbard, he didn't break a sweat after the fight. They effortlessly taking their opponents down without much trouble. These thugs don't stand a chance in real fight, they're only used to ambush and sneak attack.

"P-Please have mercy!" The black marketeer tremble with fear having seen that he's the only one left. He sit on the ground with his hand in the air begging for his life. Hanzo has him cornered with a katana pointing at his throat.

"You didn't even have mercy on these people. Why do you think we should give you one…" Izumi speaks sternly with a glare. The colors begins to drained from the man face at her statement.

"P-Please don't kill me! I give you anything! You want money?! I give it to you!" Hanzo ignored his bribe as he signaled Musashi to tie him up.

"Don't you dare try anything funny. There're a few question you need to answer us." Hanzo begins to interrogate him. The man easily lay off all the information having seen that there's no way out of this. It was shocking to know that these prisoners are the refugees from the village of Hachiyasu clan, the place where they are heading for their mission. They have a bad feeling about what's await them there. The refugees escape their village due to poverty and hunger. They leave their village in hoping for a better future, only to be tricked by this crook.

The more they know of this man crime the angrier Izumi gets. She clenched her teeth having an intense urge to pummel this bastard, wanting to make him pay for everything he put not just Rei but the captives who were made slaves. Instead, she turn away and held herself back, waiting patiently for Hanzo to finish interrogate him.

"Final question, Where's the jade hairpin?" Hanzo sent him a sharp glared.

"Huh?" He seems confused at first before Hanzo push his katana a little closer to him.

"I think you heard me, where is it?!"

"I-It's somewhere over there!" His voice tremble as he motioned with his chin to the pile of stolen goods at the back of the cave since his hand and feet are bounded.

Having looking around the cave this man deserve to die by their sword after what he have done. But Hanzo decided that it is best to let him live, for now. He glared sharply at the man, making him tense up in an instant.

"We'll let you live. But... The town authority will knows about your crime and we'll let them judged for your punishment. Think about what you have done to them. Your life is now in their hands." At Hanzo words, the black marketeer looked down in defeat.

Both Izumi and Musashi all nodded in approval of Hanzo judgment on the black marketeer fate. This man has done way too much damage to live long among those he had made suffered. They know his judgment won't be a light one.

After Izumi contently knocked out the black marketeer unconscious, together with Hanzo, they start to releasing the prisoners. Musashi, on the other hand, patrol around to check if there are remaining thugs hiding deep in the cave.

Some of the captives were too weak to move from the lack of water and food. Fortunately, there's a big stash of foods and drinks that these thugs been storing. They quickly past it out to the people they've rescued. Izumi was happy to be of help to these people but she know that the problem hasn't all been solved yet. ' _What will happened to these people after this?'_

When they were done, she went over to the pile of stolen goods in searching for her hairpin. Judging from the enormous piles of stolen goods, they must have robbed a lot of travelers for quite some time. Musashi joined her after the patrolled. "This's going to take a while…" she heaved a sigh before starting to search for her hairpin.

* * *

After they recovered her jade hairpin and taken care of the people who were captured. Musashi carried the black marketeer back to town. It was difficult to transport him out since the passage to the cave were narrow. The man has bumps and bruises all over his body not only from Izumi, but also from Musashi _unintentionally_ slammed his head on the cave's wall or drop him not to lightly on the _slippery_ ground. She didn't know if he did it on purpose.

After informing the town leader, he was overjoyed that the odd activities and bandits problem have been resolved. He gratefully offered them anything in return for their heroic act.

After contemplating her thought, Izumi speaks. "There's only one thing I want you to do for us." She paused and looked at Hanzo who nodded at her. He knows that his princess is a kindhearted person and wouldn't selfishly ask something in return without a reason.

After Hanzo approval she speaks again. "I want you to take all the money that was confiscate from the black marketeer to help the refugees. Please provide them shelters, jobs, and food. Take care of them as one of your towner. That's all I ask of you."

The town leader blinked, seems bewilder at her statement. "I'm thankful. You have a generous heart. But, my lady, are you sure you don't want anything else in return for your trouble?"

"No, that's all we ask of you. Please see to it that you did. I hope I'll return back here someday to see a wonderful town." She still remembered the piles of stolen goods and heaps of coin at the back of the cave where she searched her hairpin. It would certainly be enough to helped these people as well as the town.

"I promise you, my lady." The town leader bow respectfully at them.

Another thought came up in mind. "Ah! I almost forgot, there's one favor I want you to do for me, sir." Izumi turn back to the town leader.

"Anything I can help you with I'll be glad too, my lady."

"Well, there's a girl I found. Her name is Rei. There's a lot of circumstances that she was involved with the black marketeer. But reassured that she wasn't with them willingly. My favor is to asked if you will be willingly take care of her and give her a loving home?"

"After what you've done for us, this is not a problem at all, my lady. I'll let my household know about this girl and make sure they treat her right."

Izumi felt like she can trust Rei with this man, she give him a respectful bow. "Thank you, sir. I'll find her and let her know about this. Please, take good care of her."

"It's us who we need to thank you for. Speaking of which, we are having a banquet in your honor tonight. I do hope you'll attend it."

Izumi think back to events of these few days. They didn't get a chance to have a restful night, having to worry about the hairpin. She wanted Hanzo and Musashi to have a well deserve relaxing afternoon after what they gone through. "We'll be glad to." Her lips turns into smile as she happily taken up on the town leader's offers.

"If you said so princess." Hanzo nodded with a stern expression.

"I need you to relax Hanzo. This is a chance for everyone to have a great night before continuing our journey."

"But princess, one can never be too careful. Relaxing too much at the time like this can make us slip up."

"Loosen up a bit, will you. Even I can't wait for the feast tonight." Musashi's said what she thinks as he smiles ears to ears.

* * *

As the sun finally set, the town leader's servant leads them to the banquet room. Izumi didn't expected to see large amount of food and drink in front of her. This town were fortunate to be blessed by a great harvest this year. ' _I hope all this foods don't go to waste.'_

As they sat down to their designated seat, the town leader began his speech. "Everyone, tonight we are celebrating in the honor of this lady and these gentlemen before you. Not only that they saved our town from the grasp of the corrupted man but also showing compassionate towards the refugees who were made slaves. I want everyone to remember how it feels like to suffers in times of hardship. We're all have been through that once. But we won't be able to endured or having this day without helps from each others. From this day fore, I want everyone to treated the refugees as one of us, like brothers, sisters or family. Welcome them and make them stand on their feet, and unite them to be one of us. Let's us celebrating tonight of the good deeds that these saviors done for us. Let us drink in their name and for this town prosperity! Cheers!" As the town leader finished his speech a loud cheers erupted in the room and the banquets begins.

"You've saved our town my lady! Please enjoyed tonight and drink as much as you like." The enthusiastic lady pour Izumi a cup of this region fineness alcohol. She accepted politely even though she doesn't normally like to drink. Izumi was glad that it taste sweet and go down smoothly with the food. She gradually enjoying the lively atmosphere of banquet.

'Well, I need to enjoy tonight while I still can.' She drink a small sip of liquor not wanting to be drunk before traveling the next day.

During the banquet, many men were trying to approach Izumi, hoping they could get to gaze upon her beauty closely or even tried to make a conversation with her. However, they were too afraid of Hanzo's stern looks. Musashi sniffle his laugh knowing that Hanzo wasn't intended to scared them away and was unaware that his looks scared them off. They are now surrounded by ladies who enthusiastically trying to entertain them with music and endless cups of alcohol.

"You're one brave young lady. I wish I can be as brave as you, please tell us of your adventures." The excited lady pour Izumi another cup of drink. Izumi politely accept the cup and distracted them by telling a story of her fight against the bandits on the way to this town and how they ventured into the concealed cave. The distraction wasn't enough to stop them pour her cups after cups of alcohol. She could not possibly excepts from one person and rejects everyone else. Even taking a small sips with water wasn't going to helped much as her cups begin to pile up. She begin to lost count of how many cups she drank, as the sweet alcohol gradually making her head grows fuzzy.

As the night goes on the banquet has almost come to an end. It was quite late to go back to the inn, so the town leader offer them to stay over at his house.

"I think I have enough… I don't even like drinking…" Musashi bursted out with a red face, in contrary Hanzo. Musashi was amazed how on earth Hanzo could hold so much liqueur and didn't even show any sign of drunkenness.

"Princess are you alright?" Hanzo looked at Izumi with concern. He knows she had many drinks, _too many_. The evident of cups can still be seen on the floor.

"I'm leaving..." Izumi speak abruptly as she stands up and walks to the door without them.

 _She looks alright?_ Hanzo decided to called it a night and escort her back to her room.

"Ugh…which way?" She groaned after seeing that she's lost.

"Hahaha, are you drunk Izumi." Musashi teased her even if his face is in the same shade of red as her.

"Shut your mouth, persimmon! You're making my head hurts with your stupid laugh." Their eyes were widen when she let out an uncharacteristic indignity insult.

"P-Princess, are you alright?"

"Stop with the _princess_ will you! I'm sick and tired of your so called _politeness_. It feel so stiff to be around you. Go run around the whole town three times and loosen up, now!" She barked an order.

It was an unusual things for her to say, but Hanzo seems to think the opposite. "Y-Yes prin-my lady." He corrected himself, but it wasn't much of a different. Before Hanzo could start with his 'running around town', Musashi stops him.

"Wait! Don't you think it's strange that she's like _this_?" Musashi does has a point.

They look back toward her to see her cheek tinted with red color, but she show no sign of tipsiness. However, her characters seems to change dramatically as if she is possessed. "What are you two looking at?!" She's definitely drunk.

But before they could do anything she speaks up with annoyance in her voice, "You two are an eyesore. I hate your stupid jokes. I only laugh because it was so bad, you big oaf! You are so big the blood can't reach your tiny brain! And you, your stick in a mud attitude really ticks me off. Grow some balls and live your live for once. Ugh, where's this place anyway?" Her spiteful tones and mocking leave both of them dumbfounded.

"Whatever, I don't want to be a princess anymore." She complained before brighten up instantly. "I know, I'll go back home!" With that, she quickly dash off and ran out.

Musashi and Hanzo close their gaping mouths. They soon realise that they need to get her back before she causes any more trouble.

* * *

Izumi ran out to the street that filled with the sound of drunkard singing. She ignored those noise, taking in the cool night air that feels comfortable on her heated cheeks. Her feets feels lighted and only thought in her head right now is to get herself home, and away from the two persons she left behind.

' _Where is home? Her village or…Iga?'_ She's still uncertain. Izumi didn't know which way to go, but she let her feet leads her forward.

She gasped when a big figured jumped out and blocked her way. The drunk man looked at her and whistled. "My, my, ye one fine lady! What's the 'urry eh? Want some companies, sweet'eart" he slurs while shamelessly ogling her openly.

"Go away! You are an eyesore." She snapped at the man who was dare to block her way.

"Whoa whoa, e'sy there, m'lady. Ye a feisty one eh?. But I like it." He chuckled with a creepy smirk. She looks straight at the insolence man face.

"Move it, you're in my way…" she growled

"Ehehe, whatcha gonna do? I-" before he could finish his sentence she slams her knees up his groin, leaving the poor man lying and groaning on the floor. She dashed off without care.

"Now, which way to go? Ah ha! Let's go higher up so I can see." She climbs the roof of the nearby building unaware of the startled look of the small figure that sees her.

* * *

Ironically, it's another night of searching for the owner of the hairpin. Only a mere second, but they have already to lost sight of her. Musashi and Hanzo run along the dim lantern light street trying to catch the _drunk_ Izumi. They couldn't believe how incredibly fast she is for a drunken person.

Luck seems to be on their side when they met with an unexpected person who dash towards them.

"Is that you Rei?" Musashi remembered the girl with red shawl.

She speaks while panting out white puff in the cool night air. "You gotta hurry or big sis will hurt herself. I saw her climbing up the roof just now!"

"What?!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Rei hurriedly lead them to Izumi. She knows all her ways around this town and lead them to her in no time. There's a man lying on the ground still groaning. They believe that this could be Izumi doing, but they didn't have time to check on him when they sees Izumi on top of the roof.

Having see that they caught up to her, Izumi start running and jumping from roof to roof.

"Wait!" Hanzo chased her. She's unexpectedly fast, and managed to dodged every time they caught up to her. After all, the training they gave her has finally paid off… in the worst kind of way.

"Hahaha, you'll never catch me, you'll never catch me." She chanted with her sweet yet mischievous voice.

"Stop it pr-my lady! You'll hurt yourself!" Not wanting to angered her he corrected himself even while chasing her.

"Ahaha, the air up here feel so good!" She ignored his warning.

"Dammit! A drunken person is not suppose to be this hard to catch! Why is she so fast?!" Musashi run after her with Hanzo. At this rate they need to wait until the alcohol wears off.

"Leave me alone will you! Here take this!" She threw a smoke bomb in their direction and jump down safely before disappear into the corner.

When the smoke subside, they had completely lost sight of her for the second time.

"Blast that smoke! Where did she go now?!" Hanzo looked frustrated having lost sight of her.

"Well it was better than her sleep bomb. She would be back home by the time you awake."

"I haven't got time for this. Let's look for her!"

They desperately searched for Izumi again, until Rei caught a sight of her. "Up there!" She pointed at the tall tree. It's seems the alcohol has finally wears off.

She is sleeping soundly on top of the tree, just like a cat.

"I'll get her." Hanzo jumped up to the tree branch that she sleep and pick her up carefully. He landed safely on the ground with her, couldn't believe the nuisance before was caused by this young lady.

"Phew, She's a handful isn't she. Never let her get drunk again..." Musashi sighed, all the alcohol in his system seems to wear off from the running.

"...I agree, let's get her back to bed." Hanzo also sighed. She is now asleep as if nothing has happened on his back.

"Do you think it's her inner though that's why she was like that when she's drunk." Hanzo shrugged at Musashi question, he certainly hope not!

"Whatever. Haah, isn't that some good exercise before bed?" Musashi stretched before letting out a big yawn and leading the way back to their room.

Rei sees that's her job here was done, she was about to walks off when Hanzo spoke to her.

"Do you have any place to stay?" He looked back with Izumi on his back. Rei didn't answer him, making him sighed.

"You have helped us tonight. I must thank you for that. Princess will be glad to see you when she's awake." at that he starts walking again, leaving Rei stared at his back confused. She realized that this man want her to followed him back to where they stay. She lost in thought for a few moment before decided to follows them.

* * *

The next morning, Izumi wakes up with a pounding in her head. She has to close her eyes again and wait for the pounding to lessen, she sluggishly sit up to see the unfamiliar room.

' _How did I get back here last night?'_ The event from previous night seems a little blur to her. Only thing she could remember was having had too many to drinks last night. The last conversation she can recalled was when she spoke about Hana and Shiro to the crowd of enthusiastic ladies that keep pouring her cups. ' _Then what happened after that?'_

"Ugh…What happened last night?" She groan from another wave of headache. She squinted her eyes slightly from the strong rays of sun that making her head hurts.

Izumi was normally the first to rise, but not today. Musashi and Hanzo was already up and ready in the room.

"Hanzo? Musashi?" She muttered their names. They did noticed that she's awake but still give each other a looked. They seems stiff and awkward, as if they were nervous about something. She heard a little muttered, ' _Should we tell her?'_ and Hanzo lightly shakes his head.

"Good morning pri-my lady. It seems you had too much to drink last night and you just pass out." Hanzo decided not to tell her _all_ the detail.

She was confused by the way Hanzo stiffly spokes to her, but let it slide because of her headache. "I'm so sorry if I cause you any trouble. I'd watch out next time I drink." She bow slowly.

"You better!" Izumi closed her eyes and winced from Musashi loud confirmation that makes her ears rings. Hanzo give him a hard elbow jab on his side. Seeing their reaction only confirmed Izumi that she must have done something last night.

After feeling slightly better she give them another bow "I'm sorry. It seems I cause you two a lot of trouble."

"No princess it was no trouble at all. You don't need to worry, just please, watch out the next time you drink."

"I will. Thank you for looking out for me." They both sighed with relief at the sametime. Their demeanor reminds her of her grandfather during the last harvest festival back at the village. She had a little too much to drink. Once she woke up the next morning, she found her grandfather having the same reaction with these two. He only told her nothing was wrong and warned her not to get drunk again. Some people in the village also avoid looking into her eyes the next day but they gradually come back to her. The only thing she heard them said was, ' _It was only an alcohol effect.'_ She still wonder until this day of what has she done.

"And, it wasn't only us you need to thank." She didn't noticed another presence until she followed Musashi gaze to see a familiar pair of violet eyes.

"Rei? It so good to see you again!" Izumi smiles brightly at the adorable looking girl in front of her. "Wait, are you implying she helped out last night?." She recalled what Musashi just mentioned.

"I-It's nothing to for you to worry about p-princess." Hanzo sounded rush and looked sternly at Musashi, who's nonchalantly looked away.

"Rei, what did I do?" Knowing that she won't get the answer out of these two, Izumi decided it's best to asked Rei.

Rei's eyebrows rise at the question that directed at her. The girl noticed from the corner of her eyes that Hanzo and Musashi doesn't want Izumi to know.

"E-Erm...It's nothing to worry, big sis. You only sleep outside and everyone was worry." Hanzo thank Rei inwardly.

Izumi smile upon hearing Rei called her big sis. "Oh did I? Well, thank you for helping us out." she stroke Rei head affectionately.

Izumi suddenly remembered the conversation she had with the town leader yesterday. She touched Rei shoulders with a serious look on her face. "Rei, since you're here, I think you must already knew about your... ex-guardian." Rei nodded.

"Rei, I know that you have no place to stay right now so I've took the liberty and asked the town leader about your situation. They are willing and happy to take care of you. I hope you do accept this offer, Rei."

Rei felt gratitude towards her but it's not the thing she wants. "But big sis… can't I go with you?"

"Rei… I can't take you. It's too dangerous where we're going."

"I promise I won't be a burden! I was out on the street for years. I can take care of myself!" Izumi could see a sparks of determination in her eyes. She reminded her of herself.

Izumi put Rei hands together in her palms and looked at her in the eyes. "Please understand me Rei. I can not take you with me right now. It is too dangerous, we don't know what we'll be facing and I do not want bad things to happens to you. After what you have been through I think you deserve a good and peaceful place to called home." Izumi speaks sincerely. Rei could see that there was no room for her to refuse Izumi, she looked down sadden about their depart.

"I'll come back to visit you when it's safe" said Izumi.

"You... You're just abandon me like the others! I hate you!" Rei screamed and rush out of the room.

Izumi wanted to reach out but stops as Hanzo tapped her shoulder lightly signaled her to leave her be. She feels regret welling up in her chest, having to depart Rei like this.

"Princess, She'll be safe here. Let's be on our way."

"...Alright, I'll get ready."

* * *

Izumi stared back at the town from the distance. The picture of the angry violet eyes girl pops up in her head. She feels disappointed having to leave her there on bad terms. She sighed and turn back to look ahead of her and continue down the slope.

The climate in this region has not been kind to this area, but there are still small patches of green on the ground and plants that still survive in this frigid surrounding. Izumi was lucky enough to find some of the useful plants and herbs for their journey ahead.

As she bend down and collected the plants and put them in her sachet. There's a small snap of branch in the distant, the noise was enough to make her stop at what she was doing.

Someone is following them.

Musashi close the distant to Izumi instantly, while Hanzo signal her to stay put. It was not long before they find out who was the intruder. Rei jumped out with a small shriek having been caught by Hanzo for the second time.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't we told you not to come with us?!" Hanzo speaks sternly at her. Izumi walks up to them and wave her hand signal Hanzo to back down.

"Rei..." Izumi shook her head and sighed at the girl.

Rei suddenly kneel down on the ground. "Please, big sis, I beg you, take me with you…" Her forehead touched the ground

"...I can't. It's not too far to go back. It will get too dangerous from here." Izumi turn aways from Rei face. Her eyes is making her decision faltered.

"Please, I can be useful to you. I can take you to Hachiyasu village in 3 days."

"That's impossible. On the map it would normally took 5 days to get there." said Hanzo

"Trust me , I know the shortcuts of this region. Please give me a chance, I promise I won't be a burden to your journey. I want to be of used to you big sis. I can even clean, cook or any other odd job." She speaks with determination in her voice

"...Fine. You can come with us." Izumi sigh as Rei beamed at her answer.

"On one condition." Rei smile disappear slightly, but she waits for Izumi to continue. "Please promise me you'll do as I told you from now on. When I said run or hide, you'll do that without hesitation."

Rei paused slightly "...That's all?"

"Promise me first." Izumi speaks with seriousness in her voice in contrast with the pinky she drew out.

"I promise!" Rei beamed again and wrap her finger around her. A small smile tugged at the corner of Izumi's lips. She couldn't hold her serious face for long at the adorable girl in front of her.

"But, Princess this could be dangerous…"

"Please Hanzo, I'll take full responsibility of her if anything happens."

Hanzo looked at Musashi for a support. "Hey, don't look at me. I was able to be here because of her. You object me in the first place,remember." Musashi get back at him this time, leaving Hanzo with no room of objection.

He looked back at the new companion. "Fine, but don't get ahead of yourself. I only agree because Princess were generous enough to have you joined us. Do not stand in our way when trouble appear, are we clear?" Hanzo speaks sternly to the little girl.

Rei seems a bit scared of Hanzo demeanor, since the day he caught her in the market. She timidly shook her head and obey him, in order to be with Izumi. "Yes, sir."

"Good, then we're off."

* * *

 _I used to know one person who is an foul mouth drunk. Today, they have became my inspiration because tipsy drunk is too mainstream. What do you think of drunk Izumi? I personally think she's hilarious. Please review, favourite or follow - Love Momamommam_


End file.
